jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Karolcia555555/Historie nie tylko o smokach...
Krótkie informacje: *Będzie pomieszane z innymi filmami i serialami (fabuła oparta kapkę na SoD, mojej postaci, ale tylko na początku) *Jest nowa postać, nazywa się Mary (mówią na nią Mari) *Chyba (chyba na pewno!) będzie Hiccstrid (ja bez Hiccstrid żyć nie mogę...), ale moje koleżanki ze szko*y mówią, że jestem zboczona (10 rozdział pierwszego bloga -.-) i będzie delikatnie, dopóki siem nie odczepią (o co chłodzi? zwykły pocałunek!!!) *Jedna postać (która, dowiecie się potem), może rozmawiać z narratorem *Jak piszę z czyjejś perspektywy, pogrubiony tekst znaczy to, co osoba czuje, a jeśli jest pogrubiony i napisany kursywą, jest to myśl Uwaga! Poniższy tekst zawiera śladowe ilości piosenek, śmiechu, filmów, oraz reklamuje: #Chipsy Lays #Kabarety #Mamrot (z ,,Rancza" Wilkowyje) #Lalki Barbie, Monster High oraz zabawki smoki #Sklepy Real, Carrefour oraz Biedronka #Piosenki z ,,Austin i Ally" oraz ,,Teen Beach Movie" #Błędy ortograficzne robione specjalnie Uwaga! NOWOŚĆ!!! CZYTAJ JESZCZE RAZ!! WAŻNE!!! BĘDĄ TO HISTORIE W ROZDZIAŁACH, NAWET DUŻO. ROBIĘ TAK, BO NIE CHCĘ WAM NAMIESZAĆ!!! ''Bardziej pomieszać się nie da... ' Dawno temu...' '''-'' Dawno? Dawno to dawno i nie prawda! '''Okeeeej... Wcale nie tak daleko... ''- Islandia to nie daleko? Albo trójkąt bermudzki? To blisko? Od miejsca gdzie są czytelnicy, to do Biedry jest blisko!'' ' Kiedyś tam, nikt nie wie gdzie...' ''- Oki, teraz jest spoczko!'' ?' ''- Zamilknę sobie. ''' Kiedyś tam, nie wiadomo gdzie, znajduje się wyspa. Tubylcy mówią o niej wyspa Berk. Mają różne zwierzaki, takie jak ryby, owce, jaki czy kurczaki. Mają też trochę nietypowych pupilów... ''- Ale o zwierzakach i pupilach później! Prawda?'' Yyyh, prawda. Możesz mi nie przerywać?! ''- No dobra, dobra, gadaj swoje kwestie. Ale i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że na Berk jest Smocza Akademia, trenują tam smoki, mają wodza, nazywa się Stoik Ważki, i ma syna. Niepozornego Czkawkę. To właśnie ten chudzielec oswoił i wytresował najnajnaj smoka, czyli Nocną Furię, Szczerbatka. Wszyscy znają tę historię, bo kto nie oglądał filmu ,,Jak Wytresować Smoka"?! Wiadomo też, że do Akademii chodzą:'' *''' Śledzik, ma wiedzę ładniejszą niż ciało. To ten grubasek.' ''- Ten? Nie, to Gruby. Wystąpi troszkę później. ''- Aaaaa, teeen!'' To Pyskacz. ''- Ten?'' Wodza obrażasz? ''- Hi hi, nie. Aaaaa! '' Co?! ''- Ten!'' Tak, dopiero załapałaś. *'''- Sączysmark, to ten mięśniak''' ''- Ten mięśniak?'' Nie, ten to Pyskacz. ''- Ten?'' To wódz. ''- To może ten?'' ' Tak, to jest on.' ''- Ale głupek. Dobra, dobra, gadaj dalej.'' *'Sączysmark, to ten mięśniak. Może i jest silny, ale na pewno nie ma rozumu.' *'Mieczyk, brat bliźniak Szpadki, ma mniej rozumu niż Szpadka i Sączysmark' ''- Ty! To jest w ogóle możliwe? Hi hi!'' Tak, jest to możliwe. *Szpadka, siostra bliźniaczka Mieczyka. Czasami wydaje się, że jest mądrzejsza od swojego brata. *Astrid, piękna i nieustraszona wojowniczka. Sączysmark ją podrywa, ale widać wyraźnie, że nie działa. ''- Nie działa? Astrid chodzi z przyszłym wodzem! Dlatego nie działa!'' ' Dziękujemy za wyjaśnienie.' *Czkawka, syn wodza. To on pokazał wikingom, że smoki są miłe, wystarczy je lepiej poznać. - I to on chodzi z Astrid! ' To tyle w temacie, Akademii.' ''- Już koniec rozdziału?'' Tak, już koniec. ''- Nieeee! Ja chcę jeszcze!'' Będzie jeszcze wiele rozdziałów. ''- Sto?'' Milion pięćset, sto dziewięćset! ''- Chyba milion, pięćset tysięcy, sto dziewięćdziesiąt? 1 500 190, a u cb wygląda to 1 500 100 900, czyli liczba niemożliwa.'' Koniec. ''- Będzie więcej!!'' Dziękuję, za tę wielce'' ważną ''nformację. ''Ja tu próbuję pisać bloga!!'' ''- Oki, oki,'' człowieku, nie wkurzaj się! I spróbuj tu nie zwariować... ''ROZDZIAŁ 2. Historia MUSI Mieć Początek... '''Rankiem po plaży na Wyspie Węgorzy przechadzała się dziewczyna. Miała brązowe włosy, jasną cerę i czarne jak noc oczy. Ubrana była w dość niecodzienny strój, jak na mieszkankę tego Archipelagu. Nosiła bowiem czarno-fioletową bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, czarno-fioletowo-niebiesko-różowe spodnie sięgające do kolan i różowo-niebieskie buty. We włosy miała wpiętą jakby koronę z ostrych, fioletowych, lśniących kryształów (coś trochę, jak ma ta pani z USA. No wiecie, ta pani z kolcami na głowie, jak ona miała... A, Statuła Wolnosić specjalnie robione!, rozumiecie!), i zielono-różowo-niebieski kapelusz. Wszyscy którzy ją mijali zastanawialiby się pewnie, czy zwiała z baśni o złej królowej i dobrej dziewczynie, ale nikt jej nie mijał. W końcu kto by był na Wyspie Węgorzy w taki ładny dzień?' - Dlaczego tu jestem? Czemu się tu znalazłam? - Zamartwiała się. ''- Heej! To popowieść o mnie! Nie będzie tu wpisów z wiersza! I zero, ale to''' zero''' smutasów!!'' Okej, ale nie rozmawia się z narracją. ''- 'Według zasad. A ja nie uznaję zasad! Mów dalej, tylko, żeby było śmiesznie! '''Jaaasne. ''- Dziękuję.'' Tak więc, dziewczyna przechadzała się po plaży. Nagle podleciały do niej dzikie smoki. ''- Dzikie smoki? Chyba raczej Zmiennoskrzydłe! Ucz się ich nazw!'' - Wrrrrrrrrrr - Smoki odsłaniały swoje ostre jak brzytwy kły. - Och! Mimi! Znalazłaś mnie! - Mrrrrrrr.... - Po smoczemu znaczy ,,wiem" - Ale, co ty tu robisz? To Wyspa Węgorzy! - Mrau! - Chyba znaczy ,,stęskniłam się" - Ooooch, ja też się stęskniłam mała! Ale chyba polecę stąd, mało ludu mnie odwiedza. -''' Dziewczyna się zasmuciła. Przypomniało jej się, że nawet jeśli ktoś ją znajdzie, zabierze na jakąś wyspę, do zawsze będzie inna. Nikt jej nigdy nie zrozumie.' - Jak myślisz? - '''Mary zapytała się smoczej koleżanki' - Lecieć stąd, czy nie? - Wrau! -''' Smoczyca pokiwała głową na ,,tak"' - Dzięki. -' Uśmiechnęła się''' - Na ciebie zawsze można liczyć! - podrapała Mimi po grzbiecie - Mrrrrrrrr... - koleżance bardzo spodobały się pieszczoty. Mary zamyśliła się. - Ale gdzie by tu polecieć? -''' W jej oczach czaił się smutek''' - Przecież nigdzie mnie nie chcą... - Wrau rau? -''' Smoczyca spojrzała na nią pytająco''' - Och, no tak. Zechcą mnie na pewno. Może by tutaj polecieć do... Dziewczyna wyjęła z kapelusza mapę - Wrau! Wrau! - Mimi wskoczyła i zaczęła pokazywać przyjaciółce jedno miejsce - Wyspa Najwyższych Drzew? Dobra! - Wrau, rau! - Smoczyca spojrzała się, jakby miała zapytać '',,kiedy ruszamy?"'' - Lecimy od zaraz! - Krzyknęła uradowana - Tylko muszę poczekać, aż jakiś Tajfumerang zechce tam lecieć - Posmutniała. Bardzo mało smoków opuszczało tę wyspę - Nieeeee, na pewno znajdzie się jakiś miły smok, co zechce mi pomóc - Mary miała w głowie tylko optymistyczne myśli. Mimi podskakiwała w miejscu. - Wrau! Wrau! -''' Zmieniała kolory jak szalona. Niebieski, żółty, różowy, zielony, czerwony, czarny, biały, fuksja, malina, limonka, truskawka, dalmatyńczyk, fiolet, agrest, wiśnia...' - Dobra, już,spokój! - '''Zawołała dziewczyna, rozbawiona zachowaniem smoczej kumpeli' - Musisz mi załatwić transport! - Wrau? - Mimi posmutniała. Zmieniła kolor na szary. '- '''Proszęę! - '''Mary zrobiła oczka smutnego smoka, i zatrzepotała powiekami'. Usiadła na kamieniu - Wrauuuuu... - Smoczyca z nichęcią musiała przyznać, że tej minie nikt się nie oprze ''- Nikt? Ale to nikt?'' Tak, nikt. ''- Muszę zapamiętać! Dzięki!'' Ale ja wcale nie... Grrrrr! -Wrau! - Mimi nagle się poderwała i zaczęła nasłuchiwać - Co jest? Co słyszysz? -''' Mari również wstała'. '''Z oddali słychać było chrzęst gałęzi' - Co to może być...? -''' Dziewczyna zastanawiała się na głos.' - Wrau - '''Smoczyca pokazała głową, aby to sprawdziły'. ' Podeszły do dźwięku. Jedyne co zobaczyły, to czerwony wybuch.' - No nie no, znowu? -''' Mari opuściła głowę i ręce''' - No błagam! Znowu jakiś smok z innej wyspy zjadł czerwonego węgorza? - Wrau -''' Mimi współczuła smoku. Sama kiedyś zjadła, i nie dość, że smakowało źle, to jeszcze zachorowała'. - Chodź, zobaczymy skąd on - '''Podeszła do miejsca skąd dobiegał ryk. Nagle coś jej przeleciało przed twarzą.' - Powiedz, że widziałaś! - Dziewczyna wyglądała na przerażoną - Wrau - Mimi zamarła ze strachu - Oj, no co ty? Wymiękasz...? - Mari starała się sprowokować koleżankę. - Wrau? Wraurau! - Smoczyca zrobiła obrażoną minę. - No to chodź ze mną! Chyba, że chcesz dostać czerwoną plazmą, od chorej Nocnej Furii. - Dziewczyna była pewna siebie - Szczerbatek! - Krzyknął jakiś chłopak z daleka - Szybko! Padnij! -''' Zawołała Mari, i padła w krzaki'. '''Mimi zrobiła dokładnie to samo.' '- '''Szczerbatek! - Chłopak widocznie gonił smoka. - Szczerbatek? To ta Nocna Furia jest eee, facetem? I jest oswojony? - Wraaaaaauuu! - '''Smok strzelił czerwoną plazmą' - Muszę, muszę mu jakoś pomóc. -''' Dziewczyna martwiła się o chłopaka.' - Ale zaraz, nie mogę wyjść z ukrycia... - Ckawka! - '''Nagle nadleciał gruby chłopak na Gronkielu' - Co jest? -''' Mari przysłuchiwała się coraz bardziej''' - Och, Śledzik! -''' Dopiero teraz dziewczyna mogła wyraźnie zobaczyć chłopaka. Miał brązowe jak ona włosy, zieloną bluzkę, brązową kamizelkę, brązowe spodnie, i ciemne buty''' - Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Nie znam go, i nie będzie mnie zżerała ciekawość, aby polecieć na jego wyspę... - Wrau! - Mimi pokazała na Gronkiela - Heeej. Ten Gronkiel. Dokładniej ta Gronkielica ma całkiem sporą paszczę! Może mi posłużyć jako środek transportu! - Ale jesteś pewny, że się uda? - Śledzik, bo tak nazywał się grubas, był niepewny, gdy widział, jak jego kolega wyciąga sieć z tarczy i przewiesza ją przed drzewo. - Zaraz, już kiedyś widziałam ten wzór... -''' Mari zatkało''' - To przecież goście z Berk! Jakimś cudem, udało im się oswoić Nocną Furię, ostatnią z gatunku, i Gronkiela! A skoro udało im się oswoić smoki, to znaczy, że przyjmą mnie! - Dziewczyna chciała skakać ze szczęścia - Wrau - Mimi popatrzyła na nią wzrokiem ,,pokaż im swoje szaleństwo, a dopiero cię przyjmą, hehe". - Oj, no weź. Proszę! Lecę w paszczy Gronkiela, kiedy tylko wyleczą drugiego smoka! Znaczy, jeśli go wyleczą. - Wrau? - Smoczyca wyglądała, jakby chciała jej powiedzieć ,,i co? Ty chcesz im pomagać?" - Jest, podleć niżej! -''' Zawołał brązowowłosy chłopak, gdy leciał na Gronkielu ze swoim kolegą. Ciągle nie wiedział, że Mari i Mimi go szpiegują.' - Mam pomysł jak im pomóc. Ale ty, musisz pomóc mi. - '''Mari uśmiechnęła się w sposób który mówił ,,zostaw to mnie"' 'kilka minut później...' - Aaaaaaaa!! Łaaaa!! - Czkawka spadał z Szczerbatkiem. Na Smoka spadła sieć. - No, już dobrze, tylko proszę cię przyjacielu, nie uciekaj. - Chłopak łagodnie przemawiał do gada - Przyjacielu... Więź jest między nimi! Nie pozwolę, aby coś ją przerwało...! - Mari była pewna swojego celu '- '''Wrrrrrrr! - '''Smok się zaczął uwalniać.' Na szczęście akurat przelatywał Śledzik - On mu nie pomoże, ale może jednak... Stój! - Dziewczyna zarzuciła linę na łapę Gronkiela - Padnij! -''' Pociągnęła, i smok zaczął spadać''' - O taaak, właśnie tutaj - Gad z jeźdźcem spadli prosto na uwolnionego Szczerbatka '''- Pięknie! Leż! - '''Mari rzuciła do paszczy Gronkiela kamień z żelaza - I tak by mi się nie przydał. Teraz tylko po cichutku zdjąć linę, i wejść do paszczy smoka... - Jak powiedziała, tak tez uczyniła. - Dzięki Śledzik, w ostatnim momencie. -''' Czkawka był wdzięczny Śledzikowi. Mari nie miała nic przeciwko temu, bo w końcu, jakby nie przelatywali, to kto by uratował? Ten wielki czarny Tajfumerang, co to się zbliża łamiąc drzewa?' - Powinno zadziałać - '''Grubas podał koledze miskę z lekarstwem. ' - No nic, ryzyk-wizyk. - Chłopak wlał napój do paszczy Nocnej Furii. Smok skrzywił się - Hi hi! Ale on ma minę... - Mari starała się opanować śmiech. '- '''Mwwwrr! - '''Smok wypluł węgorza, i wrócił do normy.' - Wrócił mój mały Szczerbek. Jak dobrze cię widzieć - Chłopak jak widać ucieszył się. ''- Bardzo się ucieszył.'' Tak, a wracając do opowieści... ''- Hello? To moja opowieść! Tutaj ma być śmiesznie! Jasne?!'' A co mi zrobisz? Uciekniesz z baśni? Zabijesz się? ''- Dzięki za podpowiedź!'' Och.... - Czułości miła rzecz, ale może byśmy na Berk dokończyli? -''' Grubasek widać przeląkł się Błękitka''' '- '''Wyobraź sobie, podpisuję się obiema rękami! - '''Czkawce spodobał się pomysł.' - I ja jestem za, mam własny środek transportu! - Pomyślała Mari Kiedy wylądowali, koledzy zanieśli lekarstwo i wyleczyli chorych. Mari również podkradła trochę leku, tak na wszelki wypadek. ''ROZDZIAŁ 3. Kim jesteś? ' Mari zaczynała powoli łapać gdzie jest zbrojownia''' ''- Gdyby trzeba było nożyk, do kanapek,'' gdzie jest magazyn żywności ''- Bo trzeba jakoś te kanapki zrobić'' gdzie jest źródło z wodą do picia ''- Bo chyba nierozcieńczonego soku z mojego kapelusza pić nie będę?!'' jak trafić do Twierdzy ''- Gdybym się zgubiła'' gdzie są domy mieszkańców ''- Bo chyba komuś muszę podkradać ryby, owce, łóżko do spania...'' Dziękujemy za wyjaśnienie. ''- Nie ma za co!'' - Sztusia, teraz polecimy do Akademii, i naprawimy szkody. Ale oczywiście przelecimy się nad morzem! - Śledzik widać bardzo kochał swoją smoczycę. - To ja już wiem, co należy zrobić. -''' Mari obmyśliła plan''' kiedy przelatywali nad plażą, dziewczyna wyskoczyła, ale zrobiłato tak dyskretnie, że nikt nie zauważył - Dobra, teraz tylko znaleźć kilka smoków. Hmm, to nie będzie trudne. Wraaauuuu! - pochyliła się nad taflą wody i zaryczałapo smoczemu. Z wody wypłynęły 2 Wrzeńce, i 3 Gromogrzmoty - Wrrrrrrreeeeeeee? - Spojrzały na nią pytająco - Taaak, dobre smoczki. -''' Spojrzała na nie''' - Mogłybyście mnie atakować? Tak tylko, żeby nie zrobić mi krzywdy? - Smoki spojrzały się na nią jak na wariatkę, którą z resztą była ''- Khym khym! Narratorze! Ja cię słyszę?!'' Wybacz '- '''To jak będzie? - '''Była dociekliwa' - Zaatakujecie czy nie? - Zapytała, chodź brzmiało to bardziej na rozkaz. - Wrau -''' Smoki pokiwały głowami na ,,tak"' - Dzięki. -' Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się''' - Zrobimy tak... 'jakiś czas później...' Sączysmark wyrwał się z lekcji pod byle jakim pretekstem ''- Znowu.'' Przelatywał akurat z Hakokłem nad plażą - No jakim cudem, to ten Czkawka musi być najlepszy? - W jego głosie było słychać zazdrość - Bo ma Nocną Furię?! - Wykrzyknął na całe gardło - Łaa! - Krzyk dziewczyny przerwał mu rozmyślania - Pomocy! -''' Mari darła się w niebogłosy '- Dzikie smoki! łaaaa! Pomocy! '''Sączysmark niewiele myśląc podleciał niżej. Rzeczywiście, stała, a raczej kucała tam dziewczyna, otoczona dzikimi Wrzeńcami i Gromogrzmotami. Smoki atakowały ją, jednak nie robiły jej krzywdy.' '- '''Dobrze, dalej atakować - '''Szepnęła '- Ratunku! pomocy! - Wykrzyknęła na głos - Nie martw się! Uratuję Cię! - Sączysmark łyknął haczyk. ''- 'Taak, łyknął, jak smok łyka rybę. Mniaaaam! '''To ja tu opowiadam, nie ty! ''- A co mnie to?'' - Maleńka, już leci twój wybawiciel! - Eeee, czy ja na pewno dobrze wybrałam? -''' Mari zwątpiła w powodzenie akcji''' - Och, a mogłam kogoś innego złapać... - Pozostawiła jednak swoje opinie w milczeniu. - Hakokieł, ognia! - Smok zionął, i przegonił smoki - Wybaczcie mi maluszki, przyniosę wam rybki! - Szepnęła '''- Uuuffff, dzęki - '''Zwróciła się do ,,wybawiciela" - Mało brakowało - Wykorzystywała swoje zdolnści aktorskie, jednak nawet to było trudne. Bo jak tu okazać wdzięczność dla kogoś, kogo zmusiłaś do bycia bohaterem? - Jak masz na imię, piękna dziewczyno? - Po raz pierwszy ktoś nazwał ją ,,piękną dziewczyną", a nie ,,dziwadłem" - Mary - ,,Piękna dziewczyna" uśmiechnęła się - Mary - Mari, ładne imię... - Sączysmark rozmarzył się - Wiem. Czy to jest Koszmar Ponocnik? - Zapytała patrząc na Hakokła - Tak. -''' Chłopak nie krył dumy''' - Najstraszliwszy smok na świecie? - Dociekała dziewczyna. '- '''Taak. Nie każdy jest w stanie go okiełznać -' Sączysmark popisywał się jak mógł''' - Hakokieł, do mnie! - Smok odleciał - Uparty złośliwiec. - Może ja pomogę? -''' Mari ryknęła po smoczemu ,,Hakokieł do nas!" i smok wykonał rozkaz.' - Jak. Ty. To....? -' Sączysmarka zatkało''' - Eeee, żyło się wśród nich. Czternaście lat, heh. - Czternaście lat? Nieźle... - Jakoś, z niewiadomych mi przyczyn, wywalono mnie z wioki, gdy miałam roczek. Smoki mnie zaadoptowały i już mi tak zostało. - Mari uśmiechnęła się. - Hej, a może chcez ze mną polecieć do wioski? Miło Cię przyjmą, na pewno. - No wiesz, ja jestem trochę inna. Bardziej, ten, no, szalona. - Dzieczyna zrobiła zeza rozbieżnego. - Oouu, nic nie szkodzi. - Na pewno? - Na pewno. - Dzięki! - Mari przytuliła Sączysmarka, jednak zaraz się od niego oderwała - Wsiadaj, lecimy. -''' Wsiedli na Hakokła i polecieli do wioski''' 'W wiosce' - Ej, chłopaki! Zobaczcie! - Sączysmark wbiegł do Akademii - Kto to jest? - Śledzik spojrzał na Mari - To jest Mary. Znalazłem ją na plaży! - Wszyscy patrzeli na Mari. Czkawka patrzył się na nią trochę inaczej, można rzec, że bardziej przyglądał. ''' - A czy to nie jest tak, jak z Heatherą? - '''Astrid od razu zrobiła się zazdrosna - Nie, tym razem jest w 100% Prawdziwa! - Tak jakoś... - Mari spóściła głowę - Tak jakoś? Co to znaczy? - Dziewczyna była dociekliwa - Jest szalona, to widać od razu. -''' Czkawka pomógł Mari wyplątać się z sytuacji''' - Szalona? To znaczy? - Astrid nie ustępowała Nagle bransoletka Mari pękła - O, już pora! Kto ma ochotę na herbatkę? - Wyciągnęła z kapelusza serwis do herbaty - To znaczy szalona. Chcesz Szczerbek? - Czkawka uśmiechnął się - Wrau! -''' Smok pokiwał głową na ,,tak"' - Wy chcecie? - Ja chcę! -' Mieczyk zawsze chętny do eksperymentów''' - Ja też! - Szpadka bliźniaczym zmysłem też chciała spróbować - Ja chciałem pierwszy! - A nie, bo ja! - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! Rodzeństwo zaczęło się bić - Czkawka, Szczerbatek? -''' Mari spytała się''' - A dobra tam, po pół filiżanki od łebka. - Czkawka wiedział dobrze, co dziewczyna zrobi - Ja całą - Skoro Czkawka chce, to Astrid też - Dobra, całą dlaaa... - Astrid. - Dla Astrid... - Wlała herbatę do różowego kubka i podała - Mmmm, dobre! - Astrid zdziwiła się - I teraz dla Czkawki... - Wlała hrbatę do pełna - Ale dla nich po pół, nie pamiętasz? - Śledzik zauważył błąd - Pamiętam -''' Mari nie ustępowała''' - Dobra, dawaj, ciekawe co powiedzą... - Czkawka uśmiechnął się na myśl o reakcji kolegów - Czekajta, gdzie ja to miałam... -''' Dziewczyna zanużyła ręce w kapeluszu aż po łokcie''' - Czego ona szuka? Łyżeczki? - Sączysmarka zastanawiał fakt, że w kapeluszu, takim małym kapeluszu, jest tyle miejsca, że Mari może wsadzić tam całe ręce - Nie łyżeczki -''' Mari nadal grzebała w nakryciu głowy''' - Mam! - Łyżkę? -''' Mieczyk jak zwykle nie dosłyszał''' - Dzbanek? - Zabawę podchwyciła Szpadka - Filiżankę? - Stolik? - Straszliwca Straszliwego? - Nie to. - To co? -''' Odpowiedzieli prawie chórem''' - Nóż! - Nóż? -''' Astrid, Śledzik, bliźniaki Sączysmark myśleli, że Mari ześwirowała do reszty''' Dziewczyna chwyciła filiżankę w jedną rękę, w drugą nóż, i po prostu przecięła filiżankę jak ciasto. - Trzymaj. -''' Herbata jakimś cudem (jakimś na pewno), nie wylała się''' - Masz Szczerbek -''' Czkawka Wziął jedną połowę, podał przyjacielowi, wziął drugą i wypił''' - A-a-a-a-a-al-al-ale jak? - Śledzika zatkało - Normalnie. - Odpowiedzieli chórem Czkawka i Mari - Jak wy to zrobiliście? - Sączysmarka zamurowało - Po prostu: bierzesz, przecinasz, podajesz. -''' Czkawka uśmiechnał się z reakcji kolegów''' - To, to ja też poproszę pół - Astrid chciała się upewnić, jak to działa Szalona koleżanka zrobiła to samo z czerwoną filiżanką - Masz - Uśmiechnęła się - Jak to działa? -''' Astrid zamoczyła palec po przeciętej stronie i nic.' - Sama nie wiem. - To jak będzie? Przyjmiemy ją na wyspie? -' Saczysmark czuł, że już mu nie odmówią''' - Dobra, ale ojciec musi się zgodzić. Chodź, może uda się go przebłagać. - Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka i pomógł wsiąść Mari Godzinę czy dwie później - I jak, Czkawka? Zgodził się? '- Sączysmark mógłby wybuchnąć ' - Zgodził się '- Czkawka się uśmiechnął' - Jea! -''' Wszyscy ucieszyli się bardzo''' - Ale zaraz! - Astrid oprzytomniała '- Bo wóz chyba wyprawi ucztę w Twierdzy? - Nie wiem. '- Czkawka jak widać, nie przypuszczał, że jego ojciec wyprawi ucztę. A powinien, bo było to prawdą - Ta. -''' Mari uśmiechnęła się''' - Co? - Mieczyk nie zrozumiał - Będzie uczta. - A ty skąd to wiesz? - Śledzik się zainteresował - Narrator się wygadał. - Dziewczyna zachichotała - To ty go słyszysz? -''' Szpadce oczy niemal wyszły na wierzch''' - Tak. Ale wy go nie. Tylko ja mogę. - A dużo on ci mówi? - Mieczyk wymyślił (jak raz pomyślał), jak szpiegować Astrid i Czkawkę, kiedy chodzą na randki - Mało, ale przynajmniej wiem, co wam chodzi po głowach - Mari spiorunowała go wzrokiem - Ouch. -''' Mieczyk czuł się zawiedziony''' - Dooobra, ciemno się robi, trzeba wracać do domu -''' Astrid ziewnęła''' - Chodź Mari, pokażę ci gdzie śpisz. Następnego dnia... ''- Chyba tego samego wieczoru?'' No, tego samego wieczoru... ''- Tera spox'' Mari wymknęła się z domu przez klapę w suficie - Hop. - Wskoczyła na dach. Zobaczyła, że ktoś wspina się do Gothi, ale na piechotę. - Któż chciałby o tej porze włazić do Gothi? I jeszcze na piechotę? - Powiedziała na głos i dodała w myślach - Bo od czego ma się smoki. - Przywołała jakiegoś Gronkielka i poleciała za tajemniczą postacią. ''ROZDZIAŁ 4. Tajemnica - kim jest ten gostek? - '''Mari ,,pędząc" na Gronkielku żałowała, iż nie wzięła szybszego smoka. Nagle ,,gostek" zauważył ją i przyśpieszył. Gronkiel nie dawał rady nadążyć. Mari przesiadła się więc na Zębacza.' - Dawaj mała! Dorwiemy go! A może ją? Nie ważne... - Smok z ochotą wykonał polecenie. Nagle księżyc zaczął wchodzić na niebo, i dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć, że jest to w istocie chłopak, ale miał na sobie czarną jak noc pelerynę, która pomagała mu się ukryć na tle nocnego nieba. - Zaraz! Zaraz! Przecież ,,czarny jak noc", to opis Nocnej Furii! ,,pomagała mu się ukryć na tle nocnego nieba" to też jest o Szczerbatku! - Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Zeskoczyła ze smoka, i pozwoliła, aby chłopak ją zobaczył i się jej przyjrzał. Wystarczył rzut zielonych oczu, i ,,gostek" zwolnił. - Mari? - Chłopak przyjrzał się dokładniej. - Tak, Mari. Przede mną chciałeś zwiać? - Mari była pewna kto to jest - Dobra, chono. - Chłopak ruszył przed siebie. - Dokąd? -''' Dziewczyna podbiegła, nie chciała go zgubić.' - Do pewnej wełnianej istoty... - '''Chłopak nie chciał zdradzić celu wyprawy' - Wełnianej istoty? Do owcy? - Mari zrobiła głupią minę - Męskej wersji -''' Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Spodziewał się reakcji, gdy ten ktoś dowie się, że nazwał go ,,wełnianą istotą"' - Nie no, wy nigdy nie przestaniecie sobie dokuczać? - '''Dziewczyna wzniosła oczy do nieba, cały czas idąc za chłopakiem' - Jemu to powiedz! Mówi, że jestem rudy! - Chłopak zdenerwował się - Bo jesteś - Mari znowu zrobiła głupią minę - I ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie? - No wiesz... - Jakoś mnie te jego żarty nie śmieszą. - Bo są o tobie. Pomyśl, gdyby były o kimś innym? - O kim? O Mer? Czy o Punce? - Bardziej skrócić tych imion nie dało rady? - To wymyśl lepsze. Ale i tak uważam, że nie umie opowiadać żartów. - Nie umie? A te o, o, o, o tej dziewczynie z którą ktoś chciał cię zeswatać? - Kto na to wpadł? Jaki dureń? - Macie ze sobą wiele wspólnego. - Na przykład? - Obydwoje żyjecie dawno temu, obydwoje chcecie być wolni, obydwoje zrobiliście bunt, nie pozwoliliście zabić najgorszej bestii jaką znał ród... nie, ona na pół... Dobra, przepraszam cię Szczerbatku... Obydwoje jesteście rudzi... - Ja nie jestem rudy! - No dobra, ale masz przebłyski rudego... - Weź nie przypominaj. - Obydwoje macie zwierzątka które są waszymi przyjaciółmi... - Ale ona ma matkę... Żywą... - Nadal będziesz rozpaczał? - Tak! Polecę do tej lodowej jaskini i... - Ani mi się waż! - Czemu? - Nie przyśpieszaj wydarzeń! Masz 15 lat! - No i? - Zostało ci 5 lat, do spotkania z matką... - I 5 lat, aby zostać wodzem, i stracić ojca. - Oj no weź, co ty taki pesymista? - Taki już jestem. Nic nie poradzisz. No, jesteśmy - Chłopak spojrzał w dół, na morze - O nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! -''' Mari spojrzała za nim''' - Co jest? Masz lęk wysokości? - Chłopak wiedział, jak sprowokować - Nie mam, ale ja stąd nie skoczę! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! - A ja skoczę. Tylko najpierw muszę przywołać mojego koteczka. - Koteczka? Może w rzeczywistym świecie! - Będziemy się kłócić, i przegadamy całą noc, czy skoczymy się pośmiać? - No dooobra. Ale ty pierwszy! - A jeśli się za mną zamknie, i ty spadniesz do wody? - Wygrałeś. Skaczemy razem. - Dobra, przygotuj się, a ja przywołam kotka. -''' Chłopak zamknął oczy. Chwilę potem, przyleciały 2 Zębacze niosące Szczerbatka.' - Wrau. - '''Szczerbatek przyskoczył do chłopaka w pelerynie' - Możecie lecieć. -''' Chłopak odwrócił się do smoków, a te z roskoszą wykonały polecenie - No, to skaczemy. - A, a, a, a jeśli tego nie ma? Wpadniemy do wody! - '''Mari spanikowała ''- Wcale nie!'' - Widzisz? Sama sobie odpowiedziałaś. - Chłopak zachichotał - Narratorze! Wyryry! Tak fajnie mówisz ,,wrr" he he ,,wyryry" - Czy... -''' Chłopak złapał Mari za rękę i wsiadł na Szczerbatka''' - Czte... - Mari chwyciła go mocno - Rrrry! -''' Szczerbatek skoczył ' - Łaaaa! Spadanie jest najgorszeeee! -' Mari przytuliła Chłopaka i nie puszczała''' - Weź złap trochę delikatniej. - Jaaaaaaak tuuuuuuuuuu suuuuupeeeeeeeeer! -''' Dziewczyna zrozumiała, że nie spadnie do morza, i dała się ponieść chwili '- Juuuuu Huuuuu!!! - Super, co nie? - Jeeeeeee!! - Wrau! - '''Szczerbatek zobaczył delikatnie kolorowe kółko' - No nieeee, tak krótko? -''' Mari wpadła w sam środek''' Cała trójka wpadła do środka jakiegoś kolorowego tunelu. - Ale kolorowo... Za każdym razem tunel wygląda inaczej... -''' Chłopak zachwycał się ' - Uwiecznimy to? -' Mari zdjęła kapelusz i zaczęła w nim grzebać.' - Masz w kapeluszu aparat? W mojej bajce masz aparat?! - Mam, ale to tajemnica. Muszę jakoś zapamiętać, do jakiej wyspy się nie zbliżać... - '''Mari wyjęła aparat fotograficzny i zaczęła robić zdjęcia' - Dobra... Jeśli to przemilczysz, i moji koledzy, zwłaszcza Śledzik i Sączysmark, się nie dowiedzą, to spoko, miej go sobie. Ale jeśli piśniesz im chodź słówko, to nogów w tyłków nie masz!! - Jaasne. Ale muza... Lubię ten kawałek!* I keep going to the river to pray Cos I need, something that can wash all the pain And at most, I’m sleeping all these demons away But your ghost, the ghost of you it keeps me awake - Taak, też to lubię... My friends had you figured out Yeah they saw what’s inside of you Trying to hide in another you But your evil is coming through These guys sitting in the wall They watch every move I make Bright light living in the shade You go hard makes the spirit shake - Chodź jest trochę dziwny. - Chłopak zamyślił się - ,,Ci kolesie co siedzą na ścianach"? - Nie zrozumiesz artystów. I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane Had to meet the devil just to know his name And that's where my love was burning Yeah it’s still burning - Śpiewamy? - Mari zrobiła proszącą minę - Czemu by nie? -''' Zaśpiewali refren''' I keep going to the river to pray Cos I need, something that can wash all the pain And at most, I’m sleeping all these demons away But your ghost, the ghost of you it keeps me awake(x2) '' ''- ''Ciekawe, czemu to tak bardzo lubimy? - '''Chłopak zaczął rozmowę' - A ja wiem? Pewnie dlatego, że ma fajny rytm - Mari podjęła temacik Each time that I think you go I turn around and you’re creeping in And I let you under my skin Cos I love living innocent - Coś w tym jest... - O, dolatujemy! A może raczej do-spadamy? - Nie, piosenka sie nie skończyła. Boy you never told me True love was going to hurt True pain that I don’t deserve Truth is that I never learn - Jeszcze długo? -''' Mari zniecierpliwiła się''' - Do końca piosenki. Człowieku, cierpliwości. - Ale mamy mało czasu! - Czy kiedykolwiek do ciebie dotrze, że kiedy spadamy tym tunelem, czas się zatrzymuje? - Aaaa, rozumiem. Dotarło. I keep going to the river to pray Cos I need, something that can wash all the pain And at most, I’m sleeping all these demons away But your ghost, the ghost of you it keeps me awake(x2) - Daj się ponieść muzyce. - Nie no, serio, dobry kawałek. Give up the ghost, Give up the ghost, Give up the ghost, Stop the haunting baby - Jak myślisz? Kto tym razem wybierał dla nas muzę? - Chłopak zastanowił się - Chyba ruda. Albo Punka. Give up the ghost, Give up the ghost, Give up the ghost, No more haunting baby - A nie Jak? - Wybuchnęli śmiechem I keep going to the river - Jak! - Mari nie mogła opanować śmiechu - Chyba Jack? - Jak zwał, tak zwał - Znowu wybuchnęli śmiechem I keep going to the river to pray Cos I need, something that can wash all the pain And at most, I’m sleeping all these demons away But your ghost, the ghost of you it keeps me awake(x2) - No masz, jesteśmy. - Lądowanie bywa bolesne - Mari przymknęła oczy. Zawsze gdy skakała, a potem spadała daleko w dół, bolała ją głowa - Gotowy maluchu, aby być kotkiem? - Wrau! -''' Szczerbatek przytaknął i zmienił się w małego, czarnego, uroczego, kociaka''' - Wolę cię jako smoka, ale niech już będzie. Ważne, że nie rzucasz się w oczy. - Chłopak złapał kotka '''- A to, że strzelasz plazmą, warczysz, ryczysz i walisz z ogona, to można przemilczeć - '''Dodał w myślach - Aaaaaa! - Mari wypadła z tunelu, odbiła się od ciemnozielonej kanapy, i upadła na ziemię - Hops! - Chłopak zwinnym, smoczym ruchem wyskoczył z tunelu i wpadł na kanapę. - Dlaczego wikingowie nie mają mięciutkich łóżek? - A ja wiem? -''' Odparł chłopak w białych włosach, siedzący na przeciwległej, białej kanapie''' - Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę chybić? - Mari wstała pocierając obolałe siedzenie - Twarde lądowanie. -''' Blondyn zachichotał''' - Jak było w tunelu? - Zapytała się dziewczyna w burzy rudych, kręconych włosów, siedząca na brązowej kanapie - Nieźle. - Chłopak Zrzucił pelerynę i odłożył kotka - Tylko mam pytanie -''' Wszystkie oczy spojrzały się na niego '- Kto wymyślił, żeby wstawić do tunelu tę muzę? - Ja - '''Odpowiedziała dziewczyna w stumetrowych, jasnych włosach, siedząca na jasnozielonej kanapie' - A co? - Jej włosy były rozłożone na całej podłodze w pokoju, do którego przed chwilą wpadli Mari i chłopak - Bo chciałem powiedzieć, że niezły kawałek wybrałaś -''' Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej''' - Uuuu, Czkawuś podrywa - Blondyn zaczął drażnić chłopaka - Szczerbek. - Czkawka spojrzał na chłopaka wzorkiem mówiącym ,,nie mów tak do mnie!". Kociak strzelił na błękitną bluzę chłopaka w białych włosach - Aaaaa! - Bluza zaczęła sie palić. Blondyn przypomniał sobie, jakie ma moce, chwycił kilek, który był oparty obok niego, i zamroził ogień - Nie rób tak więcej! - Punkt dla Czkawki. - Blondynka pociągnęła za włosy, a te przewróciły karteczę na ścianie. - Grrrrr - Blondyn spojrzał na Czkawkę wzrokiem mówiącym ,,jeszcze zobaczymy!" - Wiesz może, czemu Mer tak dziwnie się na mnie patrzy? - Czkawka szepnął na ucho blondynce - Nie wiem. Pogadam z nią późnej. - Odszepnęła dziewczyna - Hej, a jak się ma nasza rozpiska odwiedzin? - Blondyn spojrzał na wielki ekran na ścianie - O nie, ja mam tego dość! Do mnie nikt nie przychodzi! -''' Oczy Czkawki zaczęły zmieniać kolor z zielonego na żółto-pomorańczowy''' - To... To Okej. - Blondynka wiedziała, co się dzieje - 'Tylko się nie denerwój, spokojnie... - Taaak, przyjdą do Jacka -' Ruda spojrzała się na blondyna - Hej! Dlaczego domnie?! - Jack zdenerwował się - Bo ty masz najlepszą bazę. - Czkawka spojrzał się na kolegę - Jak. -''' Dokończył''' - Jak! -''' Dziewczyny roześmiały się''' - Kolejny punkt dla Czkawki! - Ruda wystrzeliła strzałę z łuku, a ta przewróciła kolejną kartkę - Jeszcze zobaczymy - Wyszeptał. Szczerbatek spojrzał na niego ze złością - Albo i nie. - Kociak położył się na kolanach Czkawki - Słyszeliście, że Peabody rozbił się u Hortona? -''' Czkawka zaczął głaskać kociaka''' - Ale przecież to Dżungla? -''' Blondynka wyciągnęła szczotkę i zaczęła czasać swoje długie włosy''' - Co byście zrobili gdybyście byli na jego miejscu? - Ja bym poprosiła małpy - Ruda nie odrywała wzroku od chłopaka - A gdyby nie chciały pomóc, to bym sama naprawiła. - Ja bym połaziła po Dżungli i jakąś pomoc bym znalazła. - Blondynka czesała już 2/100 włosów - Ja nie wiem. - Blondyn zastanawiał się '''- A ty Czkawka? - Jeśli pojazd nie byłby w stanie polecieć, to bym go pomniejszył, poleciał do Ktosiowa, i tam by się nim zajęli. - Ale jak ty to robisz? - '''Blondyn wpatrywał się w Czkawkę - Zawsze znajdziesz logiczne i łatwe wyjście z sytuacji. - Nie wiem. -''' Chłopak wzruszył ramionamii drapał Szczerbatka po mięciutkim futerku na głowie''' - Będzie wodzem. -''' Blondynka uczesała 3/100 włosów''' - Ma się to we krwi. Merida też tak ma. - Coś mi się nie wydaje -''' Blondyn zachichotał '- Poprosić małpy o pomoc. - Jakoś mi cicho. - '''Czkawka zdążył zmienić temat' - Włączy ktoś radio? - Ja mogę. -''' Mari podeszła i włączyła urządzenie**''' We were a thousand miles from comfort We have travelled land and sea But as long as you are with me There's no place I'd rather be I would wait forever Exalted in the scene As long as I am with you My heart continues to beat - Jak ja lubię ten kawałek - Blondynka czesała 4/100 włosów With every step we take Kyoto to the bay Strolling so casually We're different and the same Gave you another name Switch up the batteries - No, niezły jest. - Blondyn rozmarzył się - Punka, nie wydaje ci się, że Jack śmiesznie wygląda? - Czkawka szepnął na ucho blondynce - No, tak zabawnie! - Blondynka była przy 5/100 czesania włosów - Czkawka, Mari, weźcie to uwiecznijcie - Ruda zachichotała - Już się robi - Czkawka chwycił swój notes i ołówek i zaczął szkicować. - Jasne -''' Mari wygrzebała z kapelusza aparat i zrobiła fotkę''' If you gave me a chance I would take it It's a shot in the dark, but I'll make it Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be - Gotowe... - Czkawka przewrócił stronę i zaczął rysować coś jeszcze - Jest uwiecznione. -''' Mari wyjęła kartę pamięci i zaczęła majstrować coś przy komputerze '- Teraz przerzucę to... I będzie na ekranie. - ''No, no, no, no, no, no place I'd rather be - Zanucił Czkawka -'' No, no, no, no, no, no place I'd rather be'' - Blondynka czesała 6/100 włosów - No, no, no, no, no, no place I'd rather be -''' Ruda liczyła swoje strzały''' We set out on a mission To find our inner peace Make it everlasting So nothing's incomplete It's easy being with you Sacred simplicity As long as we're together There's no place I'd rather be - Która to godzina? - Mari ziewnęła - Chyba około 3:15 - Jack również ziewnął - Jak przejdę przez portal, to będę wyspana? - Mari zrobiła się senna - Taaaak - Czkawka także ziewnął - Obudzisz się w swoim łóżku. - Ziewnął drugi raz '- Maari, ziewanie jest zaraźliwe! ''With every step we take Kyoto to the bay Strolling so casually We're different and the same Gave you another name Switch up the batteries - Pokręcona ta piosenka, ale na temat. - '''Czkawka przysłuchał się muzyce - To znaczy? - Merida miała przymknięte, chyba jej też się chciało spać. - ,,Nadałam ci inne imię Zmień baterie" bez sensu, ale zmienianie baterii by się przydało -''' Czkawka się uśmiechnął''' If you gave me a chance I would take it It's a shot in the dark, but I'll make it Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be - Wall-e może zmieniać -''' Blondynka czesała 8/100 włosów''' - Farciarz. -''' Merida westchnęła, ale nie wiadomo czy z niewyspania, czy z zazdrości...' -'' No, no, no, no, no, no place I'd rather be - Merida podchwyciła piosenkę - No, no, no, no, no, no place I'd rather be - Blondynka rozczesywała 9/100 włosów - No, no, no, no, no, no place I'd rather be - J'ack podśpiewywał sobie pod nosem' - When I'm with you, there's no place I'd rather be - Czkawka jedną ręką szkicował, a drugą głaskał Szczerbatka - Yeah, - Merida czyściła swe strzały - Yeah, -''' Blondynka rozczesywała 10/100 włosów''' - Yeah, -''' Jack też sobie pośpiewał''' - Yeah, -''' Mari przerzuciła fotkę do albumu i chichitała przy tym''' - Yeah, - Szczerbatek mruknął - Yeah! - Czkawka dokończył rysowanie If you gave me a chance I would take it It's a shot in the dark, but I'll make it Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be - Może założymy zespół? - Jackowi spodobało się wspólne śpiewanie - Nie umiem śpiewać. -''' Czkawka opuścił głowę''' - Poza tym wioska, rozumiesz, nie mam gdzie trenować. - Umiesz. - Merida uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka - Na scenie dobrze ja wychodzę. - Blondynka czesała 12/100 włosów - Rozśpiewałam kilkunastu wielkich chłopów, jeden słaby to nic takiego. - Taa. - Czkawka zrobił krzywą minę - Marzenie mam, marzenie mam! - Blondynka nuciła i czesała 13/100 włosów - Czkawka, słyszałam, jak nuciłeś ,,Lili"? -''' Mari przeciwko Czkawce''' - I ty Mari przeciwko mnie?! -''' Czkawka się zdenerwował''' - Albo możemy zaśpiewać ,,Fireball"! - Jack myślał nad piosenką - Nigdy! Wiem, do którego tekstu mnie zmusicie... - Czkawka opadł na kanapę - Jasnowidz. -''' Skomentował Jack''' - Wrau - Szczerbatek wrócił do smoczej postaci i polizał Czkawkę po twarzy '- '''Chociaż ty możesz mnie pocieszyć. -' Czkawka pogłaskał smoka po łbie''' - Chyba musimy już wracać. -'Mari ziewnęła' - Taaa, idziemy. Jutro też wpadnę - Czkawka wskoczył na Szczerbatka, chwycili Mari i wylecieli - Jak ja go nie rozumiem - Jack pokręcił głową * Ella Henderson - Ghost ** Clean Bandit - Rather Be 'ROZDZIAŁ 5. Pytania'' - Ale kto to był? -''' Mari obudziła się w swoim łóżku - I czemu Mer się tak dziwnie gapi? I czemu Jack jest taki wredny? I o co chłodzi z tymi punktami? I gdzie jest moja mama? - To byli nasi znajomi, bo widziała i słyszała co się stało na górze, bo to Jak, to z punktami, to zaczęliśmy je liczyć jakiś rok temu abyśmy wiedzieli kto lepiej odpowiada, nawet nie wiem, jak się twoja mama nazywa, więc nie wiem. -''' Czkawka również się obudził''' - Ale jak ty to robisz? - Ale co? - No, tak świadomie i szybko, bardzo szybko, odpowiadasz? - Z przyzwyczajenia. - Czkawka się uśmiechnął - Dobra, kiedy Akademia? - A która to godzina? - 7:57 - Szczerbatek! - Smok poderwał głowę '''- Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś?! - Wraaaaaauuu - '''Smok przeciągnął się jak kot - No tak. - Czkawka pokręcił głową - Zawsze po wizycie z B4 muszę zaspać! - Więc to, - Mari otworzyła szeroko oczy '''- to, to była B4? - '''Oczy zrobiły się wieklości 5 złotych - Taaaak...? - Chciałabym zapytać się ich o kilka spraw. - Mów. Jestem jednym z nich - Oki - Mari miała oczy ogromne - Więc - Czkaaaaaaaaawkaaaaaaa!!! - Śledzik wparował do pokoju. - Czego? - Hakokieł się zapalił! - To chyba normalne - Mari wtrąciła się. Jej oczy znowu były dawnej wielkości '- Jest Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. - Ale siedział na nim Sączysmark! -' Śledzik zaczął panikować - To zmienia postać rzeczy. -''' Mari zwracała dużą uwagę na słowa narratora. Hej!' - Który to raz w tym tygodniu? - '''Czkawka widać był już znudzony ciągłym gaszeniem siedzenia Sączysmarka' - Nie wiem, ale pomóż! - Fiu fiu! - Mari wyjrzała przez okno - Hahaha! Ha ha ha ha! - Wybuchnęła śmiechem '- Biega po całej wiosce i drze się w niebogłosy! Ha! Ha ha! - Pokaż! -' Czkawka podbiegł - Posuń się trochę! -''' Popchnął ją delikatnie''' - A no! Ha ha! -''' Wybuchnął śmiechem '- Śledzik! Śledzik, chodź zobacz! - Gdzie! Gdzie! - '''Jak grubasek podbiegł, to aż przewrócił ich na siebie' - Ej! -''' Zawołali''' - Sorka - Sledzik poczuł się nieswojo - Pomóż mi wstać! -''' Czkawka podciągnął Mari''' - Hmmm... -''' Śledzikowi wydawało się, że już kiedyś widział ich razem. i to właśnie, jak leżeli na sobie''' - Co? - Mari zapytała - Widziałeś nas już kiedyś? Jak leżeliśmy? - Eeeyyeeee - Śledzik się zmieszał '- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? - Narrator -' Mari wzruszyła ramionami - Nie no, ale ja ją widziałem! Przy lasku! I Czkawkę też! Tylko dużo młodszych... - Pomyślał kolega - Kurczę, dlaczego narrator nie mówi co on myśli?! -''' Mari żałowała, że nie może czytać w myślach''' - Serio? -''' Czkawka spojrzal na Śledzika''' - Przy lesie? Dużo młodszych? - A a a a ale jak? - Śledzika zatkało - Jak ty to robisz?! - Ale co? - Czkawka spojrzał na niego pytająco - Tak czytasz w myślach - Śledzik nie powiedział tego na głos - Normalnie. -''' Czkawka wzruszył ramionami '- Ale tylko czasem. - i dlatego wiesz, kiedy bliźniaki cię szpiegują, i kiedy Astrid chce cię pocałować -' Pomyślała Mari''' - O tym nie pomyślałem. - A a a a, a,a ,a - Śledzik nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu - Ale pomożesz Smarkowi? - Nie chce mi się wyłazić. Pada deszcz. - Ale jemu trzeba pomóc! Deszcz tego nie ugasi! - No dooooobra - Czkawka zaryczał coś po smoczemu - I po kłopocie. Idź powiedz reszcie, że nie ma lekcji. - Ale... - Już! - Czkawka zawarczał - Oki, oki. - Śledzik wyszedł - A my co? -''' Mari spojrzała na Czkawkę''' - A my zostawimy liścik, że latamy na Szczerbatku i pokazuję ci wyspę. - Czkawka zaczął coś pisać - A w realu? - W Realu smoków nie ma. - Czkawka spojrzał w niebo - W Carrefourze też. - Mari przewróciła oczami '''- Ale na ser-io? - Sera nie ma. A my pójdziemy tam, gdzie w nocy. - Tylko wiesz, musimy wrócić przed południem, pokłócisz się z Astrid, ja będę po stronie, że nic między nami nie ma, ona może ci uwierzy, coś tam zrobisz z nią, a potem znowu do kolegów. Oki? - Oki. - No to jedziem! - '''Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka - ja z tobą! - Mari wsiadła za niego - A co ty tak chętnie tam lecisz? - Bo lubię! - A po chwili dodała w myślach - I ten Jack... - Jack? - Powiedziałam to na głos? - Nie. - Czkawka się roześmiał - Ty nad tym nie panujesz? - Nie, i nie zamierzam z tym nic robić. Tylko udawać, że nie słyszę. - Jakoś średnio ci to wychodzi! - Co ty nie powiesz! Szczerbek, lecimy! Polecieli. Lecieli tam, gdzie ostatnio, i tak samo skoczyli. - Aaaaaaa! Aaale tu strasznie i pięknie! Aaaaaa! - Chwila, ja tak nie mówię! - Oburzyła się Mari - Nie no. Mieczyk?! Co do...! -''' Czkawka uderzył Mieczyka, a ten odleciał na jakąś odległość. Tam złapali go Jot i Wym, z siostrą na grzbiecie''' - Mało brakowało -''' Powiedziała Mari, gdy wpadli do tunelu. Wyglądał inaczej. Był czarno-biały, a patrząc na wzory można było dostać oczopląsu lub zeza rozbieżnego''' As sly as a fox, as strong as an ox As fast as a hare, as brave as a bear As free as a bird, as neat as a word As quiet as a mouse, as big as a house. - A piosenka niezła jak zwykle. -''' Mari podziwiała widoki zezem rozbieżnym, machając gałami na wszystkie strony, jak szalona''' '- '',,'All I wanna be All I wanna be, oh All I wanna be is everything..."'' - zanucił Czkawka As mean as a wolf, as sharp as a tooth As deep as a bite, as dark as the night As sweet as a song, as right as a wrong As long as a road, as ugly as a toad As pretty as a picture hanging from a fixture Strong like a family, strong as I wanna be Bright as day, as light as play As hard as nails, as grand as a whale '' '' All I wanna be, oh All I wanna be, oh All I wanna be is everything Everything at once Everything at once, oh Everything at once As warm as the sun, as silly as fun As cool as a tree, as scary as the sea As hot as fire, cold as ice Sweet as sugar and everything nice As old as time, as straight as a line As royal as a queen, as buzzed as a bee Stealth as a tiger, smooth as a glider Pure as a melody, pure as I wanna be - ,,All I wanna be, oh All I wanna be, oh All I wanna be is everything Everything at once " - zanuciła Mari - No, niezła piosenka. A teraz, postaraj się nie spaść, bo cię siedzenie będzie boleć. - Czemu miało by mnie boleeeeeeeeeeeć! - Mari spadła, odbiła się, i wylądowała na ziemi przed kanapą - Aaaaaaał! - Bo ustawiłem kolce Zębacza przed kanapą? - Czkawka wskoczył na kanapę i uśmiechnąłsię niewinnie - Auć, auć, auć, auć, auć, auć, auć, auć, auć, - Mari wstała pocierając siedzenie - Słuchajcie, może by tak się komuś pokazać? - Jack spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Mari, która cały czas jęczała z bólu - Komu? Przecież tylko dzieciw nas wierzą? - Blondynka czesała 23/100 wlosów - Może, może komuś z naszych filmów? -''' Ruda patrzyła na małego Szczerbatka, który łasił się do Czkawki''' - Ale nasze studia ze sobą rywalizują. Zapomniałaś? - Czkawka drapał kociaka po głowie - A może uda nam się je jakoś połączyć? -''' Blondynka czesała 24/100 włosów''' - Jak? - Wszyscy spojrzeli się na nią po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem - Bardzo zabawne - Jack zrobił kwaśną minę '''- Ha ha ha. - Może ktoś by przyszedł do kogoś innego, i wtedy ,,puf" znają się. - Mari pomyślała do kogo mogliby przyjść - To może się udać - '''Czkawka podchwycił pomysł - Tylko, że ty nie możesz łazić po bajkach. Tylko B4 może - To do was! - Jack uśmiechnął się zawadiacko - '''Wtedy Mari też tam będzie! - No dobra, ale pod jakim pretekstem? - '''Czkawka głaskał kociaka - Ty nie masz dziewczyny, nie Czkawka? - Ruda spojrzała na chłopaka - Eeeeee... No nie. - Ale pod koniec 1-szej części... -''' Mari chwyciła pilot''' - To było... -''' Czkawka się speszył''' - W ramach podziękowania... - Taaaak - Jack przypomniał sobie film '- A ta twoja reakcja jest bezcenna! - Oj, no weź -' Brunet odwrócił twarz - To było przy wszystkich. I po raz pierwszy. - To może się przyjrzymy? Obejrzymy końcówkę? -''' Blondynka czesała 28/100 włosów''' - Jestem za! - Mari zdjęła kapelusz i zaczęła w nim grzebać '''- Gdzie ja to mam... - Ooo nie. Nie mów, że w mojej bajce masz mój film! - '''Czkawka przez nieuwagę podrapał Szczerbatka pod brodą a ten padł - Nie martw się. Nie wkopię cię -''' Mari wyjęła płytę z opakowania''' - Ale ja tu głupio wyszedłem. - Czkawka wziął opakowanie '- I wzięli to na okładkę. - A nie przejmuj się. Jack wyszedł gorzej -' Ruda wzięła jakiś papierek - Patrz. - Daj mi to! - Jack rzucił się na papier, ale koleżanka podniosła go do góry, a on upadł na podłogę, na włosy blondynki - To sobie weź! -''' Ruda zawinęła papierek na strzałę''' - Oddaj! - Jack strzelił lodem, ale ruda była szybsza. Wystrzeliła strzałę - Mam! - Powiew jesiennego wiatru ze złotymi liśćmi przywiał strzałę do Czkawki - Ej! Oddawaj! -''' Jack pobiegł, ale blondynka pociągnęła włosy i podcięła mu nogi''' - Ha! -''' Owinęła go tak, że nie mógł się ruszyć''' - Ej! -''' Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo blondynka zgluszyła go patelnią''' - Wszyscy na Jacka. - Czkawka odwinął papier '- Nieźle. - Pokaż -' Blondynka przeskoczyła zgłuszonego kolegę - Spójrz - Czkawka pokazał jej papierek - Ha ha ha! - Dziewczyna wybuchnęła śmiechem - Niezłe, nie? - Pokaż! - Mari podbiegła - Co do... - Jack powoli się budził - BANG! - Patelnia znowu poszła w ruch - Ooooouuuuuaaaaaa... Czy to Roszpunka? Czy Merida? - Jack zemdlał - Lepiej to gdzieś schować - Blondykna spojrzała na papier - Ale masz na myśli papier, czy to? - Czkawka trącił nogą nieprzytomnego Jacka - Hmmmm, trudny wybór - Blondynka zaśmiała się - Może to i to? - ' Mari usiadła koło Czkawki' - Dobra. gdzie go wysłać? - Wokół Czkawki zebrał się wiatr z jesiennymi liśćmi - Do syren! - Blondynka czesała 33/100 włosów - Nieeee, syreny są nudne. - Ruda wzięła Jacka, i zabrała mu kij - Zamroziłby je. - To do Simby? - Mari zaczęła bawić się nieprzytomnym kotkiem - Simba jest dorosły - Blondynka czesała 34/100 włosów - Ip! - Czkawka wykrzyknął tak niespodziewanie i głośno, że Szczerbatek się obudził, Mari podskoczyła i walnęła głową w sufit, Roszpunka zaczęła czesać tak szybko, że była przy 69/100 włosów, a rudej włosy stanęły dęba. - Jeśli możesz, więcej tego nie rób! -''' Mari pocierała obolałą głowę i zalepiała, na taśmę, ślinę i chusteczki chigieniczne, dziurę w suficie''' - Wrauu... - Szczerbatek zastanawiał się, czemu jest w różowej sukience, ma na szyi sznur korali, i ma na głowie końcówkę mopa - Łaaał -''' Blondynka czesała 72/100 włosów''' - Dzięki! Szybciej się uczeszę! - Ip? -''' Ruda starała się położyć włosy z powrotem na ramiona '- Dobry pomysł - I przy okazji odbierzemy mu trochę mocy.... - '''Czkawka wziął od Mari urządzonko' - Nie może latać. - A wiecie, czego on się najbardziej boi? - Mari próbowała uspokoić Szczerbatka który warczał i zdzierał z siebie ubranko - Że zniknie! - Wykrzyknęli - No to jest niewidzialny... - Czkawka przystawił urządonko, uruchomił coś, a potem wyłączył '- Dopóki tu nie wróci. - Jeszcze go wysłać. -' Blondynka czesała 81/100 włosów - Ale jak? - Już się robi. - Wokół Czkawki powstał wiatr który zabrał Jacka - I ukryć papier - Ruda wzięła strzałę, przywiązała do niej papier i wystrzeliła w niebo. Pęd wiatru poniósł ją dalej, aż wyleciała przez dziurę w suficie zrobioną przez Mari '- Czekamy... I już -' Lekkie uderzenie zwiastujące, że strzała się gdzieś wbiła - A on będzie pamiętał kim jest, gdzie jesteśmy, co sie stało? - Mari uspokoiła Szczerbatka i chwyciła kij - Tak. -''' Czkawka odsunął się na jakąś odległość''' - Co teraz? - Ruda podeszła do chłopaka - Jak mamy się spotkać? I w której bajce? - Czkawka poruszył temat - To ja mam pomysł - Mari zaczęła bawić się kijkiem '- Można by urządzić zlot księżniczek na Berk? - Pod jakim pretekstem? - '''Czkawka na wszelki wypadek zabrał Mari kij -' Ja tu za dużo nie poradzę. - Ja wiem! -''' Blondynka czesała 83/100 włosów - No mów - Mari próbowała zabrać kijek, ale odepchnął ją jesienny wiatr - Bo ty mówiłeś Czkawka, że to na koniec filmu z Astrid, to nic takiego, zwykła nagroda za uratowanie ludzi. - Czesała 84/100 włosów - No, bo tak było - Czkawka zaczął szarpać kijek z Mari - Więc może - Wyczesywała 85/100 - Twój ojciec będzie chciał znaleźć ci dziewczynę... - Ale ja już mam jedną na oku! -''' Wokół Czkawki latały liście pchane wiatrem''' - Nie mówiłeś jeszcze tego ojcu? - Ruda ostrzyła strzały - Nie. Chciałem uniknąć pytań -''' Ciągnął za kij''' - To ojciec nic nie wie. - Mari ciągnęła kijek w swoją stronę - Oddaj! - I można przy okazji zrobić sojusz. -''' Ruda spojrzała na swoje strzały, a potem na Czkawkę '- I rodzice się ode mnie odczepią... - '''Dodała w myślach' - Mer, wtedy Astrid będzie chciała cię zabić. - Czkawka przypomniał sobie, pewną sprawę - I ty narratorze przeciwko mnie? -''' Nagle Mari dostała lodem w rękę''' - Auć! Narratorze, czemu nie powiedziałeś? - Nagle z kijka wyleciał szron i wpadł na jej spodnie tworząc rysunek choinki - A Ha! - Czkawka wyszarpał kijek z rąk Mari, a ta zaczęła zdrapywać szron - Moje spodnie! - Trafiona oszroniona! - Wybuchnęli śmiechem - Mari, ty musisz przekonać wodza. - Blondynka czesała 87/100 - Nie! Coś innego! - Czkawka ścisnął kijek, a ten zamroził Mari włosy - Ej! - Mari porzuciła spodnie i postukała w zamrożoną fryzurę - No dobra, dobra! Chodź tu Mari. '- Blondynka na chwilę przerwała czesanie, i zostawiła szczotkę we wlosach' - Jasne. - Mari podeszła do dziewczyny, a ta dotknęła jej włosów. W sekundę się rozpuściły - Zawsze się zastanawiam, jak wy to robicie. Ten wiatr, liście, kwiaty, lód, ciepło, ogień z rąk. - Mari poprawiła fryzurę - Lata sprzątania po Jacku - odpowiedzieli chórem i wybuchnęli śmiechem - Po nim zawsze jest co sprzątać. - Blondynka powróciła do czesania. - Dobra, masz tu mapę na której wyspie się zobaczymy za dwa dni. Wtedy się ujawnimy. -''' Ruda podała Mari i Czkawce mapę''' - Daj -''' Czkawka dorysował na wyspie znaczek Nocnej furii''' - To jest Wyspa Nocy. Macie mi tam ustawić prawdziwe smoki, na wszelki wypadek dolecimy tam w nocy. Mari wymyśli jakąś historię, że są tam Nocne Furie, ale nie ma pewności. Stoi? - Dobra. Zrobimy tam wiosnę! - Blondynka czesała 92/100 - Niech będzie. Ujawnimy się tam, i tylko tam. Czkawka, Mari, wiejcie. Jack się zbliża. Widzimy sie za 2 dni! - Ruda zajęła się za czytanie kilku notatek o smokach, jak je przenieść. - Podrzucę Śledzikowi notkę o B4 - Mari wsiadła na Szczerbatka, który już wrócił do smoczej postaci - Dobra, Astrid musi pobyć zazdrosna. - Czkawka również wsiadł - Do jutra! 'W Wiosce' *''perspektywa Astrid'' No gdzie On jest?! Znowu będzie jak z Heatherą! Czkawka! No przylatuj tu! Wrrrr! - Hej Astrid! -''' No jasne. Śledzik! Jeszcze czego!' - Hej. - '''Odparłam szorstko.' Nie widzisz, że próbuję tu narzekać?! - Nie uwierzysz! - W co ja nie uwierzę?! Że Czkawka mnie kocha...?! Ale nawet byłoby fajnie gdyby tak powiedział... - O co chodzi? -''' Starałam się wyglądać na spokojną, ale to się bierze samo z siebie.' - Byłem u Czkawki -''' Też mi nowość!'' - I zobacz co znalazłem! -''' Co on mi pokazuje? Jakiś stary papier?! - Co to jest? -'' Nie widzisz, że jestem wkurzona?! Odczep się!'' - Artykuł o B4! -'' Zaraz zaraz, tej B4?'' Tej bajeczce dla dzieci!? - O czym? -''' Niiic nie wiem''. Nie pokazuj po sobie, że wiesz o co chodzi!'' - O B4! - 'O tej bajeczce dla dzieci! O ja cię! Już się palę z ciekawości!'' (od autorki: czytaj to z sarkazmem, ona go przedrzeźnia w myślach) - Co to jest? - Tak Astrid. kłam dalej, kłam. Daleeeko zajdziesz! - B4, lub inaczej TBF (the big four) Czwórka przyjaciół którzy poznali się przez przypadek... - Blabla blabla bla! - Kto nie zna tej historii? - Człowieku, weź się ogarnij! - No tak, ale tu jest całe morze informacji -'' Zaraz! Mówiłeś, że skąd to masz?!'' - Jakie naprzykład? I mówiłeś, że masz to od...? - Grzebałeś w rzeczach Czkawki? Widziałeś morze jego sekretne zapiski? - Zabrałem z pokoju Czkawki - Speszył się. To dobry znak.'' Wyślę tam Smarka lub Szpadkę, niech pomyszkują.'' - Skąd? - Z pokoju Czkawki... - Czerwień się bardziej!'' Chcę wiedzieć, jak bardzo można być czerwonym! Bo Czkawka i tak pobije ten rekord, jeśli będzie chciał powiedzieć, że mnie kocha.'' Och, to byłby wspaniały dzień... - Skąd to się u niego wzięło? - Zaraz! Czy ja to właśnie powiedziałam na głos?! - Nie wiem, pewnie wypadło Mari z kapelusza. - A więc Mari wierzy w ich istnienie? Czy wie o nich więcej?' - No dobra, zaciekawiłeś mnie - '''''Nie wierzę w to co mówię! - Jest tam coś ciekawszego? - Naprawdę się zaciekawiłam! - Są tam opisani członkowie, z tym, że nie do końca, i jest brak opisu jednego z nich. - Kurczę,'' dlaczego?'' - Dobra, usiądźmy gdzieś, przeczytaj mi to. -''' Zobaczyłam swój dom '- Chodźmy do mnie. - Oki. - '''Jak to do mnie!? Miałam to zaplanowane na wypadek spotkania z Czkawką! ''Co się ze mną dzieje? Ja z Czkawką, jeśli On zobaczy, że idę z Śledziem, nigdy mnie nie zechce!' - Słuchaj, Wichurka jest głodna. Idź idź, nie zatrzymuję cię. - To widzimy się u ciebie - '''Zwiałam '- Tak? *perspektywa Śledzika Czemu Astrid tak dziwnie wyglądała? No tak, znowu jest zazdrosna... Ale o kogo?! I czemu słyszałem, jakby chciała mnie poderwać, ale potem oprzytomniała?'' Pewnie jest zakochana i trenowała, a, że ja się pojawiłem to zgłupiała. No jasne.'' Tylko w kim się kocha? Szpadka! Ona wyciągnie to z niej! Zostawię Astrid list! - Sztusia, zostań, i daj to Astrid. - Moja księżnisia zawsze się posłucha. *perspektywa Szpadki No nie! Wróciłam do domu, pływałam, i co do mnie dotarło? Mój brat się zakochał!'' I to w tej ,,Mari". '''Wrrrr! I jeszcze ktoś puka do drzwi! ''Mamo, ja zwariuję! ''' - Brat, oootwórz drzwi... -'' Ja muszę się przygotować.'' Co jest? - Brat, otwórz drzwi. -''' Powtórzyłam bardziej stanowczo, czesząc moje piękne włosy w warkocz '- Brat, otwórz te drzwi! -' Już krzyknęłam.' 'To, że się zabujałeś nie znaczy, że masz mnie ignorować!' - Brat!!! - '''Ryknęłam, a gdy to nie pomogło poszłam go stłuc.' Ktokolwiek stoi za drzwiami, może poczekać! *perspektywa Śledzika Podszedłem pod drzwi bliźniaków. Zapukałem i nic. Zapukałem 2 raz i nic. Za 3 razem usłyszałem ,,Brat, otwórz te drzwi!".'' Cała Szpadka. '''Czemu sama się nie pofatyguje otworzyć? Gdy usłyszałem wrzask ,,Brat!!!" aż cały podskoczyłem. ''Ile to może trwać?!' - Szpadka! - 'Chodź tu!' *perspektywa Szpadki Gdzie jest ten Mieczyk?! Jak ja go walnę, to aż wszystkie gwiazdy na niebie zobaczy! Ale gdzie on jest?! Wlazłam do jego pokoju - Szpadka! - '''Co?! Śledzik?' On nie może poczekać. - Śledzik! - Mam nadzieję, że mnie rozbawisz! *perspektywa... narratora Kiedy Szpadka ,,wreszcie" otworzyła, wpuściła Śledzik do środka. Ten wyjawił jej swój plan, ona się zgodziła. Potem chłopak poszedł do Astrid. Ta czekała na niego cała w nerwach. - Astrid! - Wykrzyknął, aby się uśmiechnęła '''- Co wy takie spięte dzisiaj? - '''Dodał w myślach - Śledzik! -''' Astrid próbowała się uspokoić''' - Bardziej bym sie cieszyła, gdyby to był Czkawka, ale lepsze to. -''' Pomyślała''' - Sorka za spóźnienie, coś mnie zatrzymało. Dobra, czytam. -''' Śledzik zaczął czytać': '1. Jack Frost (Mróz).' Strażnik Zimy i zabawy. Znany z (tu była plama).'' Po walce z ''(kolejna plama') ''księżyc powiedział mu, że został strażnikiem. Jego kolega ''('następna plama')'' znany także jako North zrozumiał co księżyc mówi. Wyłonił się kryształ a w nim nie jeden, a 4 ludzi. Zrozumieli, że muszą poszukać 3 pozostałych, do walki ze złymi z ich' (rozdarcie, zalepione tylko po drugiej stronie)', takich jak Mrok Po przeczytaniu artykułu, na ramie okna (nie, nie mają szyb. Tego nie zrobię!) pojawiły się kawałki lodu. - Lód? - Tu jest napisane, że trzeba uwierzyć, aby go zobaczyć i usłyszeć, a przybędzie i ci pomoże, gdy będziesz się nudzić. W tej chwili śnieżynki podkreśliły słowo ,,uwierzyć" i ułożyły się w wyraz ,,uwierz" - No dobra. - Astrid zawachała się - Wierzę w Jacka. - Ja też - Śledzik powiedział trochę pewniej - Hej. - Jack wskoczył ze swoim kosturem na okno - Aaaaa! - Astrid spanikowała - Ty istniejesz! - Wy mnie widzicie? - Jack uśmiechnął się - Yhy - Astrid i Śledzik zgodnie pokiwali głowami - Wy mnie słyszycie? - Yhy -''' Zamarli''' - Nie wierzę! - Jack podskoczył ze szczęścia - To nie jest możliwe! - Astrid chwyciła swój topór - Jest możliwe. - Śledzik uwierzył w słowa napisane tam - W-w-w-Wielka Czwórka też istnieje? - Astrid podeszła niepewnie - To moi kumple. - Jack uśmiechnął się - Ale teraz muszę już lecieć. Nikomu o mnie nie mówcie! Bliźniakom, Smarkowi, Pyskaczowi, nawet Czkawusiowi i Stoikowi! Jasne? - Ta tak - Wydukali z siebie. Teraz już uwierzyli we wszystko co jest napisane 2. '''Merida Waleczna.' S''trażniczka Wiosny i odwagi. Po pamiętnej bitwie z '( tu była plama)' i ocaleniu matki :( królowa '(tu kolejna plama')'' pozwoliła córce jeździć na koniu Angusie i strzelać z łuku cały dzień. Pewnego dnia przyleciał do niej Jack, i powiedział, że została strażnikiem. Była tak zdziwiona, że aż spadła z konia. Od tej pory walczy ze złem na całym świecie i we wszystkich (tu następna plama)' '''Nagle strzała trafiła w łóżko Astrid.' - Merida? -''' Astrid wyjrzała przez okno''' - Tak, to ona - powiedział zdziwiony Śledzik - Witajcie. - Ukłoniła im się dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach, w zielonym płaszczu, siedząca na czarnym koniu. - Witaj. -''' pomachali jej''' - Muszę jechać. - Pogalopowała w las i zniknęła - Duch. - Astrid usiadła 3. Roszpunka (punzia). Strażniczka Lata i uczciwości. Po odcięciu jej włosów przez' (tu była znienawidzona plama) postanowiła, że zostanie z nim tylko przyjaciółką. Nie mogła mu wybaczyć tego, co zrobił z jej włosami. Kiedy Jack do niej przyleciał i mianował strażnikiem, jej włosy odrosły z '''(kolejna koszmarna plama). Ukrywała jak jej tak szybko odrosły.'' Nagle przed oknem zawisł blond kosmyk włosów - Roszpunko. - Astrid już się nie dziwiła. - Tak? - Po chwili na włosach opuściła się dziewczyna. - Piękne włosy -''' Śledzik chciał je odciąć''' - Ej! Jak je utniesz, tracą połysk, stają się brązowe, i nie mają swoich właściwości! - Blondynka wyrwała mu swe włosy - Dobrze, nie denerwuj się. - To ja muszę iść. paa! - Zamachała do nich - Paaa! - Rozszpunka zniknęła - To mamy już 3. Jest coś o 4? - Dobra, już patrzę... Niestety na kartce cały tekst przekreślono. Był tylko zielony napis ,,Nie ujawnię osobowości, ludzie z Berk są za głupi, nie zrozumieją." i czarny podpis: H.H.H. 3 - Co? H.H.H. 3 ? -''' Astrid póbowała odgadnąć, o co chodzi''' - No, trochę da się zrozumieć... - Czytaj! - Dobra. - Śledzik próbował przeczytać '- Oki. Eeeee, jak to idzie?'' przekreślony tekst jest zamazany, i nie mogą odczytać ''H.H.H. 3.' ( ) strażnik inteligencji i Jesieni. Po walce z C Ś , lata na swoim s o u Sz . Potrafi wywołać wiatr z jesiennymi liśćmi. Kiedy Jack powiedział mu, że został strażnikiem, poleciał do domu na B . Musi jeść zielony żel zrobiony z s m , by pozostać widzialnym. - Co? H.H.H. 3... - Astrid zamyśliła się. - Buu! - Czkawka i Szczerbatek ukazali się w oknie. - Hej! - Astrid rozpromieniła się. - Słuchajcie! Mari ma mapę do jednej wyspy, chyba Wyspy Nocy! '- Zawołał uradowany chłopak' - To kiedy ruszamy? - Astrid porzuciła rozmyślania - Jutro. Niestety, ojciec nie pozwala nam dzisiaj lecieć. - Czkawka zasmucił się - Z niewiadomych przyczyn. - No nic. - Śledzik starał się nie rozpaczać - poszukam, czy w notatkach Borka jest coś o Nocnych Furiach. - A ja się przygotuję -''' Astrid zaczęła szukać torby''' - To pa! - Czkawka pomachał im i odleciał 'W domu wodza' - Synu, musimy porozmawiać -''' Stoik przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy''' - Tę gadkę słyszę co tydzień. I nic normalnego mi nie mówisz -''' Pomyślał Czkawka''' - Siema!! - Mari weszła, a raczej wpadła (z buta ŁUP!) do domu razem z drzwiami, które wypadły z zawiasów - Się naprawi. - Spróbowała z pomocą Szczerbatka wstawić je na miejsce. po 4 próbach się udało '- Co jest? Posiedzenie Rodzinne? - Możesz iść na górę? -' Stoik bardziej rozkazał niż zapytał - Jaasne. Tylko ten, no, starajcie się ciszej, ja wszystko słyszę od narratora! - Mari wbiegła do pokoju Czkawki przewracając się co 3 stopień na schodach - Poszła. -''' Czkawka usłyszał upadek Mari na łóżko''' - Ona tak zawsze. - Dodał, gdy napotkał srogie spojrzenie wodza - Synu, masz już 15 lat i... - Tak, tak, wiem. Muszę się zacząć uczyć, jak być wodzem. Możemy później wrócić do tego tematu? - Czkawkę znudziło juz ciągłe klepanie formułki - Ale nie o to chodzi. Musisz już mieć dziewczynę, aby zacząć poważniej myśleć o ślubie i... - Ale ja nie mam dziewczyny! - Czkawka tupnął nogą, że aż deska w podłodze zadrżała i wytworzyła delikatny wietrzyk - Więc postanowiłem ci pomóc - Stoik chciał zbudować napięcie, ale przy znudzonej minie syna, ciężko to było zrobić - Pomóc? - Czkawka spojrzał na ojca z niedowierzaniem - Ale w jaki sposób? 'W tym samym czasie w królestwie DunBroch' - W jaki sposób chcecie mi pomóc? -''' Merida z niedowierzania wypluła jabłko''' - Postanowiliśmy z wodzem pobliskiej wyspy, że... - Królowa Elinor przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy 'Na Berk' - Że przypłyną tu wkrótce, i zostaniecie... - Co? - Czkawkę zatkało 'Berk / Dun Broch' - Parą! - W jednej chwili wódz i królowa powiedzieli to samo '- CO?! - Czkawka i Merida wykrzyknęli ze złością i niedowierzaniem' 'Dun Broch' - Ale już ta sytuacja była! Nie pamiętasz?! - Merida wstała od stołu - Wiem. Dałam ci trochę wolności, a teraz czas zejść na ziemię. - Królowa starała się mówić opanowanym tonem - Ale ta wolność była wspaniała! Nie chcę zchodzić z Angusa, zostawić łuku, i tego wszystkiego! - Musisz. Księżniczka nie kładzie broni na stole. - A ojciec to co?! - Fergus. Zdejmij broń ze stołu! -''' Królowa spojrzała srogo na męża''' - Ale, że co? No dobra. - Król posłusznie zdjął miecz z blatu - Ty też Merido! - Zwróciła się tym razem do córki - Eeeeeeee... - Merida z niechęcią oparła łuk o krzesło - A tak w ogóle, pamiętasz, że byłaś miśkiem?! Może się to powtórzyć! Pamiętam, gdzie mieszka ta jędza! - Naprawdę? A możesz mnie tam zaprowadzić? -''' Fergus spojrzał z entuzjazmem na córkę, ale gdy ujrzał srogie spojrzenie żony, zrezygnował''' - Eeee, to znaczy: Nie rób tego, mogłem mamę zabić. Ale pokażesz?? - Och... - Matka Meridy ukryła twarz w dłoniach, ale po chwili uspokoiła się - Proszę cię, córeczko, zaakceptuj to. Nic już nie poradzimy, zgodził się. - Wódz, nie wiadomo czy chłopak, a to jest róznica! - Merida wstała i wzięła swój łuk - Merido! - Niestety, królowa nie zdążyła jej zatrzymać '- No i powedz, co ja mam z nią zrobić? 'Na Berk - Nie! - Czkawka tupnął nogą i dookoła niego powstał wiatr - Musisz. Zgodziła się. - Królowa! nie pytałeś się o zgodę księżniczki! -''' Wokół chłopaka zaczęły krążyć liście, a jego oczy zrobiły sie jasnożółte''' - Ale się zgodziła. Przypłyną za tydzień. - Nie! -''' Teraz wirował także piasek, a oczy były żółtopomarańczowe''' - Ale musisz. Nie możemy tego zmienić. - Wrrr... -''' Piach i liście wirowały coraz szybciej, a oczy robiły się powoli czerwone.' - Co się dzieje? -' Stoik odsunął się na pewną odległość, bo Czkawka zaczął dymić''' - Czkawka! - Mari zeskoczyła ze schodów '''- Do lasu! Proszę, nie w domu... - Dobra. - Wiatr przywiał torbę, a Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka - Spokojnie. Będzie dobrze. - '''Mari uspokajała go, a jego oczy zrobiły się słabopomarańczowe - Weź, może wyjdź? Bo będzie wybuch. - Co? Co się dzieje? - Wódz nie zrozumiał - Spokojnie, nie denerwuj się. -''' Mari otworzyła drzwi, aby wyleciały liście''' - Ale co się dzieje?! - Wrzasnął wódz, a oczy Czkawki zrobiły się mocnopomarańczowe - Wódz przeszkadza?! - Buty Czkawki zaczęły się delikatnie palić '''- Skoro tak, - '''Mari zamknęła drzwi - To niech wodz sam męczy się z ogniem! - Czkawce zapaliła się bluza - Ogniem? - Czkawka prawie cały płonął '- Jak on to...? - Eee tam. -' Mari wzruszyła ramionami i ugasiła swoje spodnie, z których dopiero teraz, pod wpływem temperatury, odpadła śnieżynka w kształcie choinki '''- Nie ugasisz go wodą, i nie ugasisz go ziemią, ani nie ugasisz go ogniem, ani wiatrem. - Pomóż, bo mi cały dom spłonie! - A po co? Sam go sprowokowałeś, nie pozwoliłeś mi go uspokoić, to teraz się męcz! - Proszę! - Ja jestem jak NF. Pamiętasz hasło? - No dobrze, przepraszam! Tylko weź go ugaś! - '''Stoik zasłonił się stołem - Dobrze, że nie słoikiem ogórków - Ja nie chcę być chłopakiem tej księżniczki! -''' Czkawka zapalił się jeszcze bardziej''' - Ty! - Mari otworzyła drzwi - Już mi do lasu! Co ruda zrobiła kiedy ją matka zmuszała!? Ty mi się nie zapalaj, bo będziesz gasił! - No dobra, dobra. - Czkawka wsiadł ponownie na Szczerbatka i wyleciał z domu do lasu - i po problemie. - Ale, skąd wiedziałaś, co się stanie? - Jakoś tak. Ne wiem. '- Mari postawiła stół, i ugasiła wszystkie meble' - Powiedz! - Czkawka ma normalnie zielone oczy, nie? - tak. - Kiedy się zdenerwuje, dookoła niego zaczynają wirować liście. Potem oczy robią się jasnożółte, ciemnożólte, żótopomarańczowe, a gdy zrobią się pomarańczowe, zaczyna się palić. Zupełnie jak Koszmar Ponocnik. Jeśli się na serio, ale to serio mocno wkurzy, oczy są czerwone, jest tak mocno wkurzony, że rozszarpie na kawałki, to wybucha spalając wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Ale czerwone robią się wtedy, gdy jest wkurzony, że weź! - A ty skąd to wiesz? - Gadało się ze smokami. 'W lesie' - Jak on mógł mi to zrobić?! -''' Czkawka zeskoczył z Szczerbatka '- Przecież dobrze wie, że ja nie chcę byc wodzem! - Wrauu... - '''Szczerbatek podał mu miecz' - I w ogóle zrobię tak jak ,,Brave"! - Pobiegł do najbliższego drzewa - Pójdę do tej jędzy, i poproszę o ten eliksir! - Z furią rozciął drzewo jednym zamachem '''- I zostanie miesiem! - '''Gdy krzyknął ,,miesiem" wkurzony przeciął drugie drzewo - Albo nie, już teraz, jak walnie łapą to boli, a co dopiero wtedy... - Poodcinał wszystkie gałęzie - To w Krzykozgona! - Rzucił sie na kolejne drzewo i rzucił w nie nożem, który wyjął zza kamizelki. Drzewo przełamało się na pół - Nie, już teraz się drze, a wtedy... - Szczerbatek pozabierał miecz i nóż z zasięgu chłopaka - To w Wander Smoka, i wrzucę do Dagura!! -''' Gołymi rękami wyrwał drzewo z korzeniami i rzucił je do wioski '- Ale wtedy ja obejmę władzę, i będę musiał być z tą rudą! - '''Skoczył, i odbił się kolejno od 6 drzew, które padały, gdy na nie nadepnął' - Wrrrr! - Zionął ogniem i spalił drzewa, tak, że powstała dolinka - Wrauu...? '- Szczerbatek zaczął nucić jakąś melodię' - Dzięki mordko. Ty zawsze wiesz, jak mnie pocieszyć. - Podrapał smoka po łbie - Mrrrrrrr... - Szczerbatek mruczał w rytm tej samej melodii ''-,,Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, nie czując wcale lęku'' I fali życia dam się nieść, gdy dasz swą rękę mi ''- Czkawka zanucił tekst'' ,,I słońca żar, i wielki mróz, wędrówki mej nie przerwie ...- Zleciały się smoki -,,Wr, wrau wrau wrrraa wrr"... -''' Szczerbatek nieumiejętnie zaśpiewał (po smoczemu) ,,Gdy serce mi obiecasz już"' - ,,I kochać zawsze będziesz"... - '''Podeszła Mari', zwabiona pieśnią, jak inne smoki ,,Najdroższy, ukochany mój, jest wielka moc w twych słowach, Nie w głowie wielkie czyny mi, kiedy tonę w twych ramionach"... - ,,Pierścieni złotych dam ci trzos, zaśpiewam przy ognisku" - Czkawka już pewniej szedł dalej w las ,, Nie spadnie z twojej glowy włos! Gdy będziesz przy mnie blisko" - ,,Pierścieni złotych nie chcę mieć, o serenady nie dbam też" - Mari szła za ni z przytupem ,,Chcę swoją dłoń czuć w dłoni twej..." - Co to? - Czkawka się zatrzymał, nie śpiewając - Gdzie? - Tam! - Czy to jest... 'ROZDZIAŁ 6. ''Inni z nikąd ''dedyk dla: Jakubus za dobrą odpowiedź na 1 pytanie oraz dla: Saphirka za odpowiedź na 2 pytanie - Czy to jest... -' Mari niedowierzała w to, co widzi'' - Tak, to oni! - '''Czkawka podszedł do wielkiej choć płytkiej dziury w ziemi - Nie wierzę, nie wierzę, nie wierzę! - Przed nimi stała scena a na niej Osioł ze Shreka z ekipą oraz Król Julian. Przed sceną były stoliki i miejsce do tańczenia a na tam: Jack Mróz, Roszpunka, Layla, Sirena, Megamocny, Lady, Tramp, Haps, Asterix, Obelix, Idefix, Tygrysica, Małpa, Modliszka, Po, Z, R2D2, Mort, Peabody, Sherman, Gigantika, B.O.B., Barry, Vanessa, Alex, Gloria, Melman, Rumpelnicki, król Harold, Fiona, szczurołap, Sindbad, Grug, Ugga, Thunk, Ip, Sandy, Guy, Shrek, Kot w butach, Merida i inni bohaterowie filmów. - Mogę??? - Czkawka zrobił maślane oczy - Mnie sie pytasz! - Mari szykowała się, aby powiedzieć innym o tym miejscu, ale Czkawka ją powstrzymał - E, e, e! Gdzie się wybierasz? - Bo mnie się nie pytaj, pytaj sie ojca - Mari mrugnęła - Nie, nie powiesz im? - Powiem! - Nie powiesz! - Czkawka podał jej folię bąbelkową - Bąbelki!!! -''' Mari rzuciła się na folię, ale Czkawka zabrał ją jej z przed nosa''' - Ty trzymasz język za zębami, przynajmniej do wyspy gdzie mamy się spotkać, a ja daję ci bąbelki. - Zgoda! - Dorwała folię i zaczęła strzelać (bąbelkami oczywiście xD) - To pa! - Pa! -''' Mari klapnęła na pniu i bawiła się folią.' - Siema! - '''Czkawka zjechał po zboczu do kumpli' - Siema! - Odkrzyknęli chłopacy - Heeej Czkaaawkaaa -''' Chórkiem przywitały go dziewczyny''' - Co ne mają? - Czkawka szeptem zapytał się Peabodiego - Twoja historia jest najbardziej lubiana. To są, jak widać, fanki. -''' Odszepnął pies stojący na tylnych łapach''' - O matko. Gdzie ja się ich pozbędę? - Czkawka omiatał wzrokiem ilość dziewczyn - A ja wiem? - Podszedł do niego Jack - Fanki łatwo nie odpuszczają. - Mieliście być na wyspie? - A co tam - Podeszła do nich Roszpunka i pociągnęła na parkiet - Czemu tu jesteście? - Pomyśleliśmy, że przyda wam się imprezka. Musicie ochłonąć - Jack spojrzał na Wkurzoną Meridę która do nich podchodziła. - Matka jest miśkiem. - Wkurzonej Meridzie płonęły włosy - Chcesz ciacho? - Musisz mi dać przepis - Wszyscy zachichotali - Nie no, chyba spalanie 13 domów wystarcza? - Mari wtrąciła się do rozmowy, nadal bawiąc się folią, i siedząc na pniu - A co się stało? -''' Roszpunka przejęła się''' - Sączysmark się zapalił - Wybuchnęli śmiechem - Będziemy tak stać, czy zatańczymy? - Czkawka pociągnął wszystkich na parkiet - Wywijasz Osioł! - Jack i reszta B4 podskoczyli pod scenę - Raz! Dwa! Trzy! I thought love was Only true in fairy tales! Meant for someone else But not for me. Love was out to get to me That's the way it seems! Disappointment haunted All my dreams! - Nieźle wywija! - Roszpunka starała się przekrzyczeć muzykę - Śpewamy! - Czkawka dał się ponieść muzie i podskakiwał do rytmu, a reszta ,,gostków" to podłapała And then I saw her face, Now I'm a believer! Not a trace, Of doubt in my mind! I'm in loove '' - ''I'm a believer! ''- '''Wszyscy prawie krzyczeli tekst (jak to bywa na dyskotekach)' I couldn't leave her If I tried '' ''I thought love was More or less a given thing More I gave the less I got, oh yeah What's the use in trying All you get is pain When I wanted sunshine I got rain And then I saw her face ''- Now I'm a believer!!'' Not a trace ''- Of doubt in my mind!!'' I'm in looove ''- I'm a believer!!!'' I couldn't leave her If I tried '' ''What's the use in trying All you get is pain When I wanted sunshine I got rain ''- And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her If I tried'' Then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind - Now I'm a believer ''- Yeah,'' ''- Yeah,'' ''- Yeah,'' ''- Yeah,'' ''- Yeah,'' ''- Yeah,'' -'' I'm a believer I'm a believer I'm a believe''r - Wszyscy zapomnieli o innym świecie. Liczyło się tylko tu i teraz. Nieważne, że Peabody miał się zaraz spotkać z prezydentem USA, że Megamocny ma wywiad z TV... - Super było! - Jack zrobił ozdobne figury lodowe - Ale ja muszę lecieć otulić mamę gobelinem, nie chcę matki misia. - Merida naparzała z łuku w co popadnie. - Słuchaj, chyba ktoś tu idzie. Zwiewamy! - Raven otworzyła portal - Dobra, spadamy! - Wszyscy wbiegli do portalu - Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej! - B4 wpychała gości do portalu - Co teraz? - Sirena załamała się, że portal zamknięto, a jeszcze ona i jej przyjaciółki zostały - Jesteście syrenami! - Czkawka walnął się w czoło - Znikać! Potem pomyślimy! - A my na drzewa! - Merida, Jack i Roszpunka wskoczyli w korony drzew - I tam siedzieć! - Czkawka przyskoczył do Mari. Ta schowała folię do kapelusza, wyciągnęła zeszycik, ołówek i zaczęła coś bazgrolić. ''' - No matko, ile można iść? - '''Czkawka ponownie zdenerwowany oparł się o drzewo, a to upadło tworząc efekt domina, aż do samej wioski - Ups? - Brawo. Wiesz! Szybciej nas znajdą! Siadaj. -''' Mari szkicowała Szeptozgona, a potem zaczęła grzebać w kapeluszu w poszukiwaniu kredek''' *Perspektywa Śledzika Szedłem przez las, bo usłyszałem co się stało w domu wodza. Mari mi powedziała. Niestety nie wiem, co się stało, że na stole jest spalenizna. Dziwne, nie? - Aaaa! - Prawie zwaliło się na mnie drzewo. Zaraz. Drzewo? - Idzie sobie człowiek do lasu, a tam co krok to drzewo. - Kto to? Facet, niższy ode mnie, i ma coś w rodzaju hełmu... Ze skrzydłami?! - A tak. - A za nim kto? Wielki, gruby. Niesie białego pieska (znają pieski. Jak można nie znać piesków?!)... - Kim jesteście? - Zniknęli. Co to miało być? - Wraaaaa! - Spłoszony Płomień. No świetnie. Te drzewa to pewnie efekt domina. Matko. Jakiś serio duży smok musiał się oprzeć o jedno, przewrócił je, a reszta za nim. Zaraz, dochodzę do końca, polanka... - Czego szukasz? - Czkawka siedzi sobie na leżącym drzewku. ''Bzdury! To nie on je przewrócił!'' - Och, ołówek się złamał. Szukam drugiego. - Mari grzebie w kapeluszu. Jak on tyle mieści?! - No tak. Schowałaś na wierzchu. - Czkawka i to jego poczucie humoru. - A żebyś wiedział! - Mari jest chyba jedyną, która wie, co mu odpowiedzieć! - A ty czego się skradasz?! -''' No pięknie. Czkawka, jak ty to robisz?' - Normalnie. - '''Nie cierpię, gdy mi czyta w myślach!' - Po co przylazłeś? - Mari odłożyła zeszyt - Bo chciałem wiedzieć, skąd te drzewa - Lepszej wymówki nie było? - Nie było. Wkurzyłem się. - Czkawka wstał - Bardzo. -''' Mari oglądała straty''' - przynajmniej macie czym łatać łodzie. - Duuuużo łodzi. - Bardzo dużo. - Chciałem zapytać, kiedy ruszamy? ''- To prawdziwy temat.'' - Jutro rano w Akademii. Wtedy ruszamy. - On zawsze wie co odpowiedzieć! - A ha. - O'keeeeej? Mari, ty i twoja logika.' - To idziemy do wioski? -''' Lepiej palnąć nie mogłem!' - Nie. Ja zostaję'.' - '''Czkawka, uparty jak ojciec.' - Czemu? -''' Co? Aż tak się kłóci z ojcem?' - Nie chcę wracać na razie. Potem, około północy wrócę do pokoju. - Oki, jak chcesz. A ty Mari? - '''Znam odpowiedź, ale niech będzie' - A ja... Muszę zostać pomóc temu rannemu zmiennoskrzydłemu. Tu jest sporo dzikich smoków, zajmę się nim. Umiem się bronić -''' Na słowa też.' - To pa! - Lecę, jak ona potrafi klamać! Tych dwoje coś łączy! Muszę przyjść z resztą Akademii. *perspektywa narratora po tym, jak Śledzik sobie poszedł - Uf, mało brakowało. - '''Jedna z syren pojawiła się' - Noo, i to twoja wina Sirena. - Druga syrena się pojawiła - Co ty gadasz Nixie. -''' I trzecia''' - Więcej niż ty Lyla. - Dobra, koniec kłótni - Roszpunka oplotła wszystkie syreny (w postaci ludzkiej!) i wrzuciła do portalu - Dzięki Mer, że go zraniłaś! - Mari omiotla spojrzeniem Meridę - No daruj, pomysł Jacka. - Odgarnęła włosy, skoczyła na Angusa i wskoczyła w portal - Wcale, że nie! - Jack skoczył za nią. - To zostaliśmy sami. -''' Mari stanęła nie wiedząc co zrobić''' - Nom. - Czkawka nie wiedział, że są śledzeni przez kolegów - Czkawka! oni nas śledzą! - Mari pomyślała '''- Ratuj! Przed chwilą narrator tak powiedział! - To przygotuję liny, ty weź patyki. Jakoś skrzydło smoka czea usztywnić. - '''Mówił to tak, jakby chciał powiedzieć ,,nie martw się, mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Siort." - Kontrolujesz narratora!? -''' Mari zadała pytanie w myślach''' - Tamta Akacja Korzenie. Weź je. - Czkawka użył szyfru - O Kurczę, Idzie mi ciężko. -''' Mari mrugnęła''' - Pokaż - Czkawka podszedł i zerwał gałęzie. Ale bardziej interesowały go myśli tych, co go szpiegują *perspektywa Astrid Co oni...? Razem? W? Lesie? Czkaawkaaa! Nie! Nie pozwolę, by cokolwiek Cię z nią łączyło! Ja Cię kocham, nie pozwole, aby jakaś świrnięta koleżanka mi Cię zabrała! *perspektywa narratora - Tyle wystarczy. - Czkawka wziął się za skrzydło - Na pewno? - Tak. -''' Czkawka obmyslił plan. polegał on na udawaniu, że są parą. Prędzej czy później, ktoś z paczki szpiegów się wygada, a wtedy haps! Będą jaja.' - Dobra, łyknij to mały - '''Mari Podała smoczkowi jakiś syrop '- Zagoi się. - Łyyknął. - Czkawka mrugnął - Dobra, śpimy. Ale wiedz, że tam może nie być Nocnych Furii... - Będą. A jeśli nie one, to będą jaja innych. - Hehe. Masz, łóżko, jako takie. '- Mari położyła się na materacu wyjętym z kapelusza (jakimś cudem materac był 10 krotnie większy) i nakryła kocem ( on by się zmieścił, materac nie)' - Dobra - Czkawka zrobił to samo, ale nakrył się liśćmi. ''' - Branoc. - '''Mari odłożyła kapelusz koło siebie i nakryła a on wydał dźwięk trzepoczących skrzydeł - Maari. Wkładaj książki na regał. Branoc. - Daruj. Zapomniałabym. Koniec Psot. '- I zasnęli, a koledzy-szpiedzy zrobili to samo, ale było im strasznie niewygodnie. Jedyna mądra Astrid poszła spać na drzewie. H.H.H. 3 chyba ją polubił, bo zrobił jej posłanko z liści wiszących w powietrzu. Astrid była tak padnięta, że tego nie zauważyła, tylko poszła spać.' 'ROZDZIAŁ' '''7. Wyprawa - Wstawaj...! Wstawaj...! - '''Cichy szmer wiatru obudził Czkawkę i Mari. - Jeszcze 15 miut... Paszcza w miskę...! -''' Jęknęła cicho Mari''' - Szczerbatek... Przestań...! - Szczerbatek nic sobie nie robił z prośby przyjaciela i zaczął po nim skakać - Auć. Zaraz? -''' Czkawka usiadł i się rozejrzał '- Mari, wstawaj! - Jeźdźcy są za 2 minuty... -' Mari jęknęła, nie lubiła gdy ktoś ją budził''' - Odczepcie się wy paskudne ludziesy!! -''' Wrzasnęła siadając''' - Ludziesy? -''' Czkawka przeciągnął się jak Szczerbatek i wstał''' - Ludzie, po angielsku ,,ludzies", i jeszcze raz na polski to ,,ludzies'y" ale ja wolę ,,ludziesy". - Mari przetarła oczy szmatką z kapelusza *perspektywa Czkawki - Ty, oni nas śledzili, nie? - Szepnąłem na ucho Mari. Już mam plan. - Nom... - Jak zwykle nie wyspana. - To patrz teraz. -''' Ale będzie!' *perspektywa narratora - Ty patrz! B A R N I N A !!! - '''Czkawka się wydarł' - Gdzie?! Gdzie?! -''' Sączysmark wypadł z zarośli z wrzaskiem''' - Nigdzie! - Mari przybiła piątkę z Czkawką - Dał się nabrać - Wybuchnęli śmiechem - No brawo, Sączysmark! Przez ciebie wiedzą gdzie jesteśmy! - Drugi głos z zarośli - Nie musiałeś się drzeć, Śledziu! - Sączysmark prowokujący Śledzika, normalka - Dwóch chłopaków?! - Czkawka obrzydził się - Fuuuj! -''' Mari chowała ,,łóżka" do kapelusza''' - Ochyda! - Mieczyk bił się ze Szpadką, aż wypadli z krzaków - Co to? Jakiś męski wypad? - Czkawka pomógł Mari - Męski? To czemu niby mnie zabrali? - Szpadka otrzepała swój strój - I mamy komplecik. Gdzie Astrid? - Mari założyła kapelusz (przekrzywiony oczywiście!) i oparła rękę na biodrze - Aaaaaa! -''' Astrid spadła z drzewa, bo liście zniknęły''' - Aua. Musiało boleć. -''' Mari poprawiła bluzkę i podeszła pomóc koleżance''' - Odczep się. - Astrid odepchnęła rękę. - Jestem odczepiona. Nigdy się nie przyczepiłam do ciebie. - Mari wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła wyciągać z kapelusza bluzę z zamkiem - No dobra. -''' Mari znów wyciągnęła rękę''' - Czyli zgoda? - Mari uśmiechnęła się '''- Bo wcześniej była niezgoda? Co nie? - Taak. - '''Astrid odwzajemniła uśmiech, lecz po chwili przysunęła się do koleżanki - Ale będzie niezgoda. Ty i Czkawka = nic. Rozumiesz? - Spox. - Mari podciągneła ją i podeszły do chłopaków, gdzie Czkawka robił sobie jaja z kolegów - Ale ty i ona to coś poważnego? -''' Sączysmark bez szans do Mari''' - Śledziliście mnie? - N-n-n-n-n-nie n-n-no c-co t-t-ty. - Wszyscy jak raz chórkiem. - Taa. Śledziliście. - Mari zaczęła ubierać jasnoróżową bluzę - Wcale nie! - Mieczyk oburzył się - Wcale tak. Narrator. Pamiętacie? Ja go słyszę! - Mari zapięła zamek do połowy - Ale my nie. A co jeśli ściemniasz? - Astrid była nieufna - Pffff. Zapytaj się go. - Mari i Czkawka powoli szli do wioski - To chodźmy. - Reszta kolegów ( i koleżanek) poszła za nimi. 'W locie' - A czy to nie jest pułapka? - Astrid poraz setny zadała to samo pytanie - Nie. - Mari była już znudzona. Zaczęła nawet liczyć ile razy koleżanka się jeszcze o to zapyta. - Ale na pewno to nie jest pułapka? - Nie! I - Ale na pewno? - Nie. II - Na pewno? - Nie. III - Jesteś tego pewna? - Tak. III - Na serio? - Tak. III I - Na pewno?! - Tak. III II - Na serio? - Tak. III III - Na serio serio? - Tak. III III 15 minut później - Ale to na pewno nie jest pułapka? - Nie. III III III III III III - Jesteś tego pewna? - Tak. III III III III III III 5 minut później - Czy to nie jest pułapka? - Nie. III III III III III IIII III III III 5 minut później - Na pewno to nie jest pułapka? - Na pewno! Paszcza w miskę!! -''' Mari puściły nerwy''' - To masz pecha. -''' Czkawka zna się na rzeczy''' - Czemu? - Bo jak Mari się wkurzy, to na serio. I gratulacje. Mało kto potrafi ją wkurzyć - Dzięki. - Astrid przyjęła gratulacje, nawet gdyby były dotyczące jakiejś głupiej rzeczy. - Wichura! -''' Czkawka też się zdenerwował. Wichura zrobiła salto, omal nie upuszczając Astrid''' - Ej! Jak ty to zrobiłeś?! - Ale, że to? Hakokieł! - Hakokieł się zapalił - Aaaaaaa! Parzy parzy parzy! - Sączysmarka bolały łapki - Normalnie. - Ty! Kuuuurczę. - Mari zasmuciła się. - Co jest? -''' Czkawka przychamował Szczerbatkiem''' - Bo na tej wyspie nie ma innych Nocnych Furii! Kurczę, jak jastrasznie was przepraszam! - Mari speszyła się - Co?! - Sączysmark wytrzeszczył gały '- I dopiero teraz mówisz?! - Darujcie. Widziałam wtedy Właśnie jego! - '''Pokazała na Szczerbatka '- I obok niego był PÓŁSMOK (PÓŁSMOK pisane z CapsLockiem!) - CO?! - '''Śledzikowi i innym prawie gały wyszły na wierch - Nom. I wiem, że akurat teraz powinna być na tej wyspie cała B4! - B4?! - Astrid uwierzyła, że oni istnieją - No, TBF. Jak kto woli. Nie lubię mówić WC, bo wiadomo z czym się to kojarzy. - Mari i Czkawka parsknęli śmiechem - Czy ja słyszę muzykę? - Szpadka zniżyła lot, Mieczyk też - No, ja też ją słyszę. -''' Mieczyk potwierdził''' - Ale ja słyszałam pierwsza! - Nie, bo ja! - Ja! - Ja! - Ja! -Ja! - Ja! -Też słyszę. Budzi się wiatr, Rumieńcem wstaje świt, Przez nocne mgły. W lesie słońca ślad, Prowadzi prosto tam, - Gdzie nie śpią sny... - Zanuciła Mari - Gdzie nie śpią sny... ''- '''Zanuciła Astrid' Serce mi drży, I jak żywioł w niebo mknie! Nie śpią już sny, Przeminęło to, co złe! Skończyły się łzy I nic nie zatrzyma mnie! Idą takie dni, Kiedy nie śpią sny. - Łoooh, łooooh, łooooh! - Czkawka podłapał rytm, bo zna tę piosenkę. Może nie dziś, Lecz kiedyś znajdę klucz - Do Twoich drzwi. ''-' Mari znała tą piosenkę, a Astrid wydawało się, ze skądś ją zna''' Ważne, że strach To przeszłość. Dość mam sił By zbudzić sny... - By zbudzić sny... - Śledzikowi też wydawało się, że kojarzy tę piosenkę -'' Serce mi drży, I jak żywioł w niebo mknie! Nie śpią już sny, Przeminęło to, co złe!'' - Cała grupka oprócz Czkawki śpiewała piosenkę -'' Skończyły się łzy I nic nie zatrzyma mnie! Idą takie dni, ''-''' Astrid i Mari się w końcu dogadały''' -'' Kiedy nie śpią sny. ''- Wszyscy starali się zachęcić Czkawkę do śpiewania, a ten uśmiechnął się i w końcu przemógł -'' Tu na szczycie Powietrze nieznany ma smak. A tam gdzie horyzont Zaczyna się świat. Mój świat... Tam jest mój świat, O tak! Tam jest mój świat!'' - Wszystkim usta się otworzyły, nikt nie znał tej zwrotki Serce mi drży, I jak żywioł w niebo mknie! Nie śpią już sny, Przeminęło to, co złe! Skończyły się łzy I nic nie zatrzyma mnie! Idą takie dni, Kiedy nie śpią sny. ''- Łooooh, łooooh, łooooh''! -''' Czkawka przekonał się, i dokończył z nimi''' - Ej, słuchajcie, wierzycie w Jacka Mroza? - Mari skończyła śpiewać i zadała pytanie - No jasne, że tak. - Astrid, najodważniejsza, nie bała się, że wezmą ją za dziwadło - Ja też - Śledzik i Astrid stanęli z nim w końcu oko oko - Ja też - Szpadka wylądowała - A właśnie, że ja! - Mieczyk zeskoczył ze smoka - Ale ja bardziej! -''' I zaczęli się bić''' - Ja też... Trochę? - Sączysmark jak najmniej - A ty Czkawka? -''' Mari zsiadła ze Szczerbatka''' - No chyba. Kto jak kto, ale ty to powinnaś wiedzieć -''' Mrugnęli do siebie''' - Oki. To idziemy, może ich znajdziemy. - Astrid ruszyła na przedzie - Jak myślisz? Łyknęli? - Zapytała się w myślach Mari - Zaraz. Czy to nie jest aby lód? - Śledzik przyjrzał się drzewu - Tak. I jeszcze szron. - Sączysmarka również to zdziwiło - E, paczcie! Hehe! Jaka dziwna liana! -''' Mieczyk już miał odciąć, ale jasna liana zniknęła''' - No nie, zwiała! -''' Szpadka wlazła na drzewo''' - Ne właź, bo - Czkawka nie zdążył dokończyć - BANG! - Odgłos uderzenia czymś metalowym przerwał mu w pół słowa. - Bo dostaniesz patelnią - Mruknęli Mari i Czkawka - Aaaaayyyyeeeeeeeyyyyy - Z drzewa spadła nieprzytomna Szpadka - Punia, możesz zejść! - Mari spojrzała na drzewo - Nie, nie zejdę! - Odrzekł przyłumiony dziewczęcy głos - Upartaaa - Mari chwyciła blond ,,lianę" i pocągnęła. Ta się wydłużyła. Mari pociągnęła mocniej i jeszcze więcej liny wypadło. Dziewczyna przewiesiła ją przez gałąź, i naciągnęła na pniu. Ciągnęła tak długo, aż na gałęzi zawisła dziewczyna. Miała około 18 lat. Ta ,,liana" okazała się być jej włosami - Heej - Dziewczyna pomachała im - Roszpunka?! -''' Astrid i Śledzik zdziwili się, że ją widzą, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark wywalili gały, a Czkawka i Mari uśmiechnęli się, jakby byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi blondynki''' - O, to wy. - Odwzajemniła uśmiech - A wiesz, że się ciebie nawet spodziewałem? - Czkawka zażartował sobie - Ja was też. Byliśmy w końcu umówieni. - O co tu chodzi? -''' Sączysmark już miał podejść i wyciągnąć z nich prawdę siłą, kiedy nagle jego drogę przecięła strała. Gdy tylko dotknęła drzewa, to zaczęło się palić. Po kilku sekundach jednak przestalo i zakwitlo zielonymi, letnimi lśćmi''' - Poszedł won! - Podbiegła do nich właścicielka strzały. Miała włosy rude jak ogień, i była ubrana w wygodną suknię - Wszystko oki? -''' Stopy Smarka pokryły się lodem, tak, że nie mógł się ruszyć. Z lasu wyszedł chłopak w niebieskiej bluzie z białymi jak śnieg włosami''' - No weźcie mi pomóżcie! - Sączysmark wydzierał się - Hehe, brat, ale to śmieszne! - Co nie? - Bliźniaki podbiegły do koledi i zaczęły mu dokuczać - Szkoci, dziewczynki z długimi włosami i duchy. - Astrid przyjrzała się ,,nowym" - To brzmi jak TBF! - Śledzik ominął Smarka i bliźniaki i podszedł do ,,nowych" - Dolicz jeszcze wikingów. -''' Astrid również podeszła''' - JeJ! -''' Mari podskoczyła ze szczęścia''' - A ciebie co tak bawi? - Dla Astrid wszystko stało się jasne - Astrid zgadła! - Czkawka, czemu nie powiedziałeś?! -''' Astrid już wiedziała, co oznacza skrót H.H.H. 3.' - Nareszcie. Nie wiedziałem jak. - Idziemy na dyskę! -' Mari wyrzuciła z kapelusza konfetti''' 'ROZDZIAŁ 8. Wyjaśnij nam to! - Dyskę? -''' Mieczyk niezorientowany w temacie''' - Co to dyska? - Impreza, głupku -''' Szpadka uderzyła brata''' - Ja głupi? Kto to mówi? -''' Mieczyk dał siostrze z prawego sierpowego''' - Jesteś tak głupi, że aż smoki od ciebie uciekają! -''' Szpadka kopnęła go w łydki''' - No chyba ty! Kto by smarował włosy olejem po rybach? - A ty śmierdzisz jak stado niemytych jaków! - A ty jak Sączysmark! - Ej! - Sączysmark powalił na ziemię bliźniaki, a te zaczęły się bić - A ty śmierdzisz jak wychodek Pyskacza! - Szpadka dała bratu z liścia - No ja nie mogę. -''' Mari założyła spowrotem kapelusz''' - Oni tak zawsze - Śledzik próbował rozdzielić bijące się rodzeństwo - Nieee, ja o tej ich walce. - Mari wyciągnęła zieloną flagę - Z lewego sierpowego go załatw! - Kopnij ją w brzuch! - Roszpunka wzięła od Mari zielony szalik - Dobra, uspokójmy ich, jeszcze coś im się stanie -''' Czkawka niechętnie wstał z kamienia na którym usiadł''' - Niech ci będzie '- Jack również wstał' - Jej! Wielka Czwórka w akcji! '- Mari schowała szalik i flagę, a wyjęła godło TBF' - Nie nakręcaj się tak, my tylko ich rozdzielimy. - Merida wzięła łuk i strzały - Łeeeee, ale przynajmniej coś. - Mari zszyła małe rozdarcie na bluzie - Dobra, odsunąć się. - Jack wyciągnął kijek przed siebie - Spoko - Śledzik podszedł do siedzącej Mari - Co oni robią? - Sączysmark również do nich podszedł - Będą ich rozdzielać. W stylu TBF - Mari wyjęła szaliczek z rysunkiem B4, owinęła nim Sączysmarka, wyjęła czapkę z napisem ,,Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons" i założyła ją Śledzikowi, wyjęła flagę i dała ją Astrid (flaga również z Wielką Czwórką) - No dobra. - Roszpunka owinęła włosami Szpadkę i odciągnęła ją od brata - Hehe! - Mieczyk się zaśmiał, lecz już po chwili obracał się dookoła własnej osi - Za gorąco tu - Jack wystrzelił ze swojego kosturu (fachowa nazwa tego kijka) i przymroził Mieczykowi stopy do ziemi - BANG! - Patelnia uderzyła Szpadkę, a ta zemdlała - I mniej więcej tutaj... - Merida wystrzeliła strzałę w drzewo, Roszpunka przewiesiła przez nie włosy z zaplątaną w nie Szpadką, Jack zamroził włosy delikatnie, ale tak, że Szpadka nie mogła się ruszyć, mogłaby tylko mówić (mogłaby, była nieprzytomna). To samo zrobili z Mieczykiem. - A ty? - Sączysmark spojrzał na Czkawkę - Ja już swoje zrobiłem. - Czkawka usiadł koło nich na kamieniu - Nie widziałem. - Sączysmark próbował sprowokować kolegę - Udało się! -''' TBF przybiła piątkę''' - Ale co? - Mieczyk już się obudził i próbował się wyplątać z włosów - Brawa! - Mari wyjęła z kapelusza długie, wąskie, pomarańczowawe ,,coś". - Dzięki! - Zielono-brązowa błyskawica przeleciała przed Mari, porwała to ,,coś" i wlazła na drzewo - Ej! -''' Mari podeszła pod to drzewo''' - Sorka, wiesz jak ja to kocham. -''' Z drzewa pionowo w dół po pniu zszedł Czkawka''' - A a a a ale jak ty to...? - Śledzika zamurowało (prawie dosłownie) - Ale, że co? - Czkawka spojrzał się na kolegę jak na wariata - No... Zeszedłeś pionowo z drzewa, nie dziw się, że tak wyczeszcza gały (od autorki: błędy robione specjalnie!) ''-' Mieczyk spróbował zrobić tak samo, ale tylko walnął w pień''' - Pech. - Mari położyła na glowie Mieczyka mokrą husteczkę - Duży. - Roszpunka wyjęła patyczek ze swoich włosów - Czkaaaaaawkaaaaaaaaaa? - Merida wzięła łuk i strzały i całą grupą poszli dalej - Tia? - Możesz tu podejść? - Mogę... - Spojrzał się na nią znacząco, i wybuchnęli śmiechem (oni czyli B4+Mari) - Z czego wy się śmiejecie?! - Śledzik nie rozumiał poczucia humoru znajomych - A, z takiego jednego kabaretu... - Czkawka poszedł dalej, zostawiając kolegę w tyle - Hrabi rządzi! - Mari przybiła piątkę Jackowi Dla niezorientowanych w temacie: Kabaret Hrabi, łapówki, ,,Pojutrze" '''''RODZIAŁ 9. MORZE - Dobra, jak my się tam dostaniemy? - Merida wskazazała na ocean - Eee, otworzę potral - W tym momencie Sączysmark ,,przypadkowo" potrącił Jacka, a ten wyrzucił kulę do oceanu - On tak zawsze? - Roszpunka usiadła na kamieniu i pogłaskała Pascala - Tia. - Sączysmark zarobił od Astrid prawego sierpowego i zwinął się w kłębek na ziemi - Utknęliśmy tu! - Mari padła ,,na dechę" - A smoki? -''' Mieczyk i Szpadka również usiedli''' - Już to widzę jak lecą... - Śledzik przewrócil oczami, a Jack pokazał na smoki które spokojnie zajadały pobliskie pole smoczymiętki - To ja mam pomysł... - Szepnął do siebie Czkawka i usiadł tak, że stopy prawie dotykały ziemi. Pochylił się do wody i zanucił: In this world, We're all alone, You know I love my island home, We'll make this right, Find our way, Through this mystery! - Czkawka? Co tam robisz? - Sączysmark już miał podejść, ale Jack go powstrzymał I just wanna be, Swimming in the sea, Now it's just you and me, Forever, ever, ever. - Co on robi? - Astrid podeszła do kolegów - Wabi nam posiłki - Merida również podeszła i gestem wskazała pozostałym, aby zrobili to samo I just wanna be, With you feeling free, It's my destiny, Forever, ever, ever. '' Together, forever, Together lying in the sun, Together, forever, Together. - Just be you and me, - '''Przypłynęły syreny' - I just wanna be! -''' Wystawiły głowy i spojrzały na Czkawkę''' - Hejka. - Blond syrenka pomachała do wszystkich - Co....Kto...To...Jest?! -''' Astrid zamurowało''' - Sirena. - Blondynka skinęła do dziewczyny głową - Nixie - Syrena o czarnych włosach przyjrzała się kolegom - Layla - Trzecia syrena pomachała im - Pomożecie mi przewieźć to - Czkawka wskazał na kolegów '''- I Astrid tam? - '''Wskazał na ocean - Spoko. Tobie przecież nie odmówimy. - Layla wzięła Szpadkę ,,na barana" - Oj Nixie, rusz się! - Sirena wzięła Sledzika i Sączysmarka a Layla Mieczyka i Szpadkę - Dobra. -''' Nixie wzięła, Jacka, Roszpunkę i Meridę''' - A ja? I Czkawka? -''' Astrid zosta'ła sama na lądzie''' - A ja to smok. -''' Mari wzruszyła ramionami i wskoczyła na przypadkowego Wrzeńca''' - Nixie, nie ciężko ci? - Z wody wynurzył się czarnowłosy chłopak, który również miał syreni ogon - To weź. - Nixie przekazała Zacowi Roszpunkę - Ścigamy się? Nie można zanurzyć pasażerów. Kto pierwszy w źródełku?! - Sirena dała nura i zamerdała ogonem - Astrid, zostaliśmy- (Czkawka) - No, i co teraz? - (Astrid) - Teraz wygramy. - (czkawka) - Jak? - (Astrid) - Wskakuj! - Czkawka dotknął wody i zamienił się w męską wersję syreny (trytona) - Ty też? - (Astrid) - Tak. (Czkawka) Astrid wsiadła i popłynęli z zawrotną prędkością - Wygraaaam! - Astrid przepłynęła na siedząco przed twarzami kolegów - Ale jak ona...? - (Sączysmark) - Hehe! -''' Z wody dał się słyszeć przytłumiony śmiech ' Długo nic nie pisałam, sorka. Dla nieumiejących czytać: Ten blog istnieje! Mam d-w-a! '''RODZIAŁ 10. SHREK I TELEFON - Ale nuda... - Astrid siedziała po kolana w wodzie patrząc, jak smoki wygrzewają się na Wrzeńćach i Gromogrzmotach. W Gromogrzmotach rozpoznała Bima, Bama, i Booma, a we Wrzeńcu Wrzeńka - Masz. -''' Czkawka dał jej jakieś urządzonko, tak ,,na odczep się"' - Co to? - (Astrid) - Naciśnij ten przycisk po prawej stronie - (Czkawka) '''Zrobiła jak kazał, i po chwili wzdrygnęła się, bo zobaczyła na ekraniku Szczerbatka' - Aaa! Co to jest?! - (Astrid) - Telefon. Przeciągnij palcem po ekranie.- (Czkawka) Przeciągnęła i prawie odskoczyła, bo zobaczyła samą siebie i kilka małych ,,rysunków" - Doobraa.... - (Astrid) - Widzisz taki mały rysunek jakby obrazu? - (Czkawka) - Eeeeee, no? - (Astrid) - Naciśnij go. - (Czkawka) - Okeeeeej? - (Astrid) Klikęła i zobaczyła mnóstwo obrazeczków '''- Co dalej? - Widzisz ten obrazeczek z zielonym potworem? - (Czkawka) - Yyyyyyy.... Już. - (Astrid) - Kliknij. - (Czkawka) - To się rusza! - (Astrid) - To tak zwany ,,film". To się rusza i gada. Z tego filmu można się pośmiać. Jak się nauczysz obsługiwać telefon, to może ci taki załatwię. - (Czkawka) - Serio, chcesz jej załatwić smarta? - (Mari) - A nie mogę? - (Czkawka) - Co Astrid robi? - '''Mieczyk pokazał palcem na Astrid która wybuchnęła śmiechem - Ho, ho, ho… A jak, ty głupku? Gadam, latam – pełny serwis…! Latać każdy może… trochę lepiej, czasem trochę gorzej… Ale, niestety, ja mam talent! -''' (Osioł ze Shreka) Astrid ponownie wybuchnęła śmechem''' - Co ogląda? - (Jack) - Shreka. - (Czkawka) - Pokaż jej JWS... - (Merida) Roszpunka zachichotała. - Jeszcze nie jest na to gotowa... - (Czkawka) - Ale musisz jej pokazać, nie? - (Roszpunka) - Mogę, nie muszę. Jak obejrzy wszystkie 4 części Shreka, dam jej HP, a potem... - (Czkawka) - Władcę Pirścieni!! - (Jack) - Myślałem o Strażnikach Marzeń. - (Czkawka) - Nie! - (Jack) - Tak! - (Czkawka, Merida, Roszpunka) - Ja latam! - Dało się słyszeć z telefonu - Ty to serio nagrałeś? - (Merida) - Jak zrobię matmę, to się nudzę. Co robić, takie życie. - (Czkawka) - O, a proposik, jutro test... - (Merida) - 6x6=36 2x4=8 6x7=42 7x7=48 - (Roszpunka) - Eeeee, 7x7=49, Punia. - (Czkawka) - 7 + ½ =... - (Jack) - 7,1 Ej! - (Czkawka) - He he he. 12345x12345=... - (Jack - 152 399 025 No weź! - (Czkawka) - Fajne to! 1000x2 - (JAck) - 2000 Śmieszy cię to? - (Czkawka) - Tak. - (Jack) - Dobra, ty zajmij się smokiem, ja biorę na siebie schody. Znajdę je, skubane, i skopię im poręcz tak, że nie będą wiedziały, którędy na górę, a co! - Zawołał ktoś ze Shreka, a Jack, Czkawka, Merida, Roszpunka i Astrid wybchnęli śmiechem - Kiedy dopłyniemy? Bo ja przez was duszę się ze śmiechu! - (Layla) - Daleko jeszcze? - (Czkawka) - Tak. - (Jack) - Ale daleko jeszcze? - (Czkawka) - Daleko. - (Nixie) - To daleko czy nie? Ja się pytam. - (Czkawka) Po tych słowach Jack, Czkawka, Merida, Roszpunka, Nixie, Layla i Sirena nie mogli powstrzymać się od śmiechu - Nie patrz w dół… Nie patrz w dół… Nie zatrzymuj się i nie patrz w dół… W dół nie patrz… nie zatrzymuj się i w dół nie patrz… O, nie, Shrek, ja w dół patrzę! - (Osioł ze Shreka) Astrid nie mogła przestać się śmiać - Ty weź! Gdyby tu były śmiechorosty, to by nas z dziury Mroka wyciągnęły! - (Jack) - Daleko jeszcze?! - (Czkawka) - Nie! Patrzcie! - (Sirena) - No nareszcie! - (Mieczyk) - E,e,e,e,e! Oni zostają! - (Czkawka) - My? - (Szpadka) - Czemu? - (Śledzik) - Zostają! - (Czkawka) - Dobra, dopłyniemy, ja się nimi zajmę. - Mari zatarła ręce Kiedy wyszli na brzeg, porzegnali się z syrenami i smokami wodnymi - Dobra, a co ze smokami? - (Sączysmark) - Jakimi smokami? - (Czkawka) - Chyba nie chcesz tak wparadować do miasta ze smokiem? I w dodatku Nocną Furią! - (Śledzik) - Jaką Nocną Furią? Przecież ja mam kota... - (Czkawka) Pokazał im pięknego czarnego kociaka, którego trzymał na rękach. - Ale jak ty go zmieniłeś.... -''' Wszystkim z Berk odjęło mowę''' - Ja się nimi zajmę. Idziemy! - Mari przeszła się koło ,,gości" z ręką za plecami i po kolei pozamykała im otwarte buzie, aż doszła do Sączysmarka - Fuuj! Zainwestuj w Tik-Taki bo ci jedzie! - Przeszła koło niego i pociągnęła wszystkich za róg - Ton idziem do domu? - (Roszpunka) - Dobra, muszę się przebrać z tych ciuchów. Jak mam być? Na 20 czy na 15? - (Czkawka) - Na... Na 15 lepiej. - (Merida) - Dobra, widzimy się w domu, Jack, twoja kolej na odrabianie matmy, paa! - (Czkawka) Uciekł ze Szczerbatkiem z prędkością błyskawicy - Dzisiaj ty odrabiasz matmę? - Astrid zrobiła pauzę i spojrzała się na Jacka - Nieeee, nie chcę! - (Jack) - Ale musisz! - (Roszpunka) - Oglądamy? - (Merida) - Ale kto będzie prowadził? - (Roszpunka) - Jak to kto, Jack? - (Astrid) - Oki. - (Jack) Nagle z nikąd pojawił się czarno-zielono-brązowo-błękitny samochód - Łał. - Astrid powoli zaczynała się przyzwyczajać do panującego w ieście klimatu - Oglądamy. -''' Merida przejęła telefon i podłączyła go do jakiegoś kabelka. Na środku samochodu, tuż za kierowcą (a samochód to limuzyna) wysunął się wielki ekran. Roszpunka chwyciła pilot i usiadła na miękkich siedzeniach z tyłu wozu. Reszta dziewczyn zrobiła to samo''' :Shrek: Ogry są… mniej więcej jak cebula! :Osioł: Śmierdzą?! :Shrek: Tak… nie! :Osioł: Bo się od nich płacze? :Shrek: Nie! :Osioł: Bo jak się je zostawi na słońcu, to robią się brązowe i rosną im włoski? :Shrek: NIE! Warstwy! Cebula ma warstwy! Dociera? Ogry mają warstwy… Dziewczyny zaśmiały się, i zaczęły włączać ulubione kawałki Tu autorka poszła na łatwiznę, po prostu skopiowała z neta teksty, bo było późno i nie chciało jej się pisać xD :Osioł: Ooo! To ja już wiem, co tu się kroi… :Shrek: Co ty opowiadasz? :Osioł: Weź się nie wykręcaj, zwierzęta mają instynkt, wiem, że na siebie lecicie, to się czuje. :Shrek: Odbiło ci? Ja ją tylko dostarczam na zamek. :Osioł: O, daj spokój, Shrek. Od kiedy jesteś taki skromny? Idź tam i powiedz, co do niej czujesz. :Shrek: Nie ma o czym mówić. A zresztą nawet jakbym jej wyznał, że, no wiesz… ale nie mówię, że owszem, bo bynajmniej… To ona jest królewną, a ja… :Osioł: Co, ogrem? :Shrek: Tak, jestem ogrem (Odchodzi). :Osioł: Ej, gdzie idziesz? :Shrek: Po drewno idę. *** :Shrek (wychodząc z bagna):' Osioł? A ty co tu robisz? :Osioł: Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć, jak wygląda ostrokół! :Shrek: A, jasne! Ale on miał biegnąć WOKÓŁ mojego bagna, a nie przez środek! :Osioł: I biegnie, wokół twojej części. (Wskazując głową): To twoja część, a to moja część. :Shrek: A, twoja część. :Osioł: Tak, moja część. Pomagałem uwolnić królewnę? Narażałem się? Więc mi się należy. A teraz podaj mi ten kamulec – ten, jak twój łeb. :Shrek bierze kij. :Shrek: Idź stąd! :Osioł: Nie, ty stąd idź! :Shrek: To moje bagno! :Osioł: NASZE bagno! :Shrek: Wymiataj! :Osioł: Sam wymiataj! :Shrek: Uparty osioł! :Osioł: Śmierdzący ogr! :Shrek: Dobra! (Rzuca kij i odchodzi). :Osioł (goniąc Shreka): Ej, ej, ej jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem! :Shrek: Ale ja skończyłem! :Osioł: Wiesz co, ty to ciągle tylko: «ja», «ja», «ja»! I wiesz co? Teraz moja kolej! A ty się zamknij i słuchaj, co mówię! Jesteś dla mnie wredny! Obrażasz mnie! Krytykujesz wszystko, co robię! Nic, tylko mnie popychasz albo odpychasz! :Shrek: Ach, tak! Skoro tak źle cię traktuję, to po co tu wróciłeś?! :Osioł: Bo tak robią przyjaciele, Shrek! Przebaczają, rozumiesz?! :Shrek: Ach, tak! Tak! Masz rację, Ośle. Przebaczam ci… że mi wbiłeś nóż w plecy! (Chowa się do latryny). :Osioł: Ooo, ale ty jesteś uparty – jak nie wiem co! Boisz się własnych uczuć! :Shrek (zza drzwi): Idź sobie. :Osioł: Widzisz? Już drugi raz to robisz. Tak samo było z Fioną. Dlaczego? Bo cię lubiła, może nawet kochała?! :Shrek: Kochała?! Nazwała mnie wstrętnym, odrażającym potworem! Słyszałem waszą rozmowę. :Osioł: Ona nie mówiła tego o tobie. Ona mówiła o… o kimś innym. :Shrek (otwierając drzwi): Nie… mówiła wtedy o mnie? (Wychodzi z latryny). Ale to… to o kim w takim razie? :Osioł: O, nie! Ja nic nie powiem, i tak mnie nie słuchasz, nie? :Shrek: Ośle! :Osioł: NIE! :Shrek: No, dobrze, słuchaj, przepraszam, wystarczy…? Przepraszam. Chyba jednak jestem wielkim, głupim i wstrętnym ogrem. Wybaczysz mi teraz? :Osioł: Taka rola przyjaciół, nie? :Shrek: No, zgoda? :Osioł: Zgoda. :Shrek: To w sumie co Fiona o mnie mówiła? :Osioł: A co ty mnie tak wypytujesz? Niech ci to sama powie. :Shrek: Wesele! Nie zdążymy na czas! :Osioł: Ha, ha, ha! Nie bój nic! Gdzie wola, znajdzie się sposób. A ja wiem jaki. (Gwiżdże). : *** :Osioł: To gdzie jest ta ognista potwora, co? :Shrek: W zamku… czeka na swojego rycerza. :Osioł: Ja smoka miałem na myśli, Shrek. ---- *** :Osioł: Ty wiesz, że ja też? Kurczę, tyle nas łączy. Ale najbardziej jak się ktoś przyczepi. Dajesz do zrozumienia, a on nic i zapada taka niezręczna cisza, co nie…? (Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie w milczeniu): Mogę tu zamieszkać? :Shrek: Co? :Osioł: Mogę tu zamieszkać? Proszę… :Shrek: Ależ jasne! :Osioł: Serio? :Shrek: Nie! :Osioł: Błagam! Nie chcę wracać! Ty nie wiesz, jak to jest robić za dziwoląga! No… Może i wiesz. Tym bardziej musimy się trzymać razem! Nie możesz mnie wyrzucić! Proszę, proszę! *** :Osioł: Uuu… Widziałeś tę ruderę? Kto by chciał mieszkać w czymś takim? :Shrek: Wiesz, tak konkretnie to ja. :Osioł: O! Tu jest pięknie! Cudownie wręcz! Ty wiesz, że masz talent? Taki efekt przy tak skromnym budżecie… Podoba mi się ten głaz. To naprawdę ładny głaz. ---- :Rolnik: Mówio, że łogry robio z kości chleb. :Shrek: He, he, taa, jasne… Gwoli ścisłości, tak to robią olbrzymy. Za to ogry… ooo… no, tu jest gorzej. Ogry robią sobie rękawiczki z ludzkiej skóry… i breloczki z wątroby… wyciskają ofierze białko z oczu…! Najlepiej smakuje na tostach. ---- :Osioł: Cześć, mała! :Fiona: On gada! :Shrek: No! Ale to tylko jedna z jego wad! *** Osioł Niebieski kwiat i kolce, niebieski kwiat i kolce, niebieski kwiat… Byłoby prościej, jakbym nie był daltonistą! Niebieski kwiat i kolce… Niebieski kwiat i kolce… *** Osioł do Smoczycy '''Rany, no nie. Chciałbym posiedzieć, ale mam astmę i wiesz… nie mogę przebywać w strefie dla ziejących, także… Shrek! *** Tymczasem kilka kilometrów dalej... - Tylko niech mi kotś nas zdemaskuje, to nie wiem co mu zrobię! - Tak jest! - Czasami może będę wam coś kupować, ale tylko czasem! Rozumiemy się? - Tak jest! - To idziemy! - Na piechotę? - Tak. Musimy być w formie! Czkawka tutaj baaardzo szybko biega! Czea się pośpieszyć! Będziemy ćwiczyć! Wstajemy skoro świt, i idziemy spać po północy, i zero jęczenia rozumiemy się? - Tak jest! '''Śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki pod przywódstwem Mari wybrali się na szpiegi. ''RODZIAŁ 11. W DOMU - Ufffff... Mało brkowało! - '''Czkawka upadł na kanapę. Szczerbatek wskoczył na niego.' '- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Tłumaczenie trochę dalej - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -' - Nisi tamen ''amorem'' - Szczerbatek, jak na bardzo mądrego kota, umiał po łacinie. - Haec ''candida'' - '''Jeśli Czkawka chciał ze Szczerbatkiem porozmawiać, to po prostu przechodzili na łacinę. I tak nikt ich nie rozumiał. - ''In hac'... Astrid. ''- (Szczerbatek)' - ''No. - (Czkawka) -'' 'Etiam ''- (Szczerbatek) ''- No.'' - (Czkawka) -'' 'Etiam ''- (Szczerbatek) ''- No.'' - (Czkawka) -'' 'Etiam ''- (Szczerbatek) - No! - (Czkawka) - Etiam! ''- (Szczerbatek) - ''ne velis dic ''me.'' - (Czkawka)' -'' ''Unde scis'? ''- (Szczerbatek) -'' ''''Quia scio ''- (Czkawka) - Sed Im gravis! ''- (Szczerbatek)' - Sed non elit! ''- (Czkawka)' -'' 'Vidi illum, intuens in eam. Etenim quomodo tibi ferrent? Et quare aliquando together're fugiendo? Nam ad unum et idem omnibus' ''- (Szczerbatek) - Itane vero? ''- (Czkawka) ''- ''O, quid ego ... ''- (Szczerbatek)' -'' No! ''- (Czkawka) -'' ''Eitam!'' - (Szczerbatek)' - ''Unde scis? Certus es! Et si de ''hac? ''- (Czkawka)' - ''Etiam, faciemus. Respondere scire cupio! ''- (Szczerbatek)' '- - - - - - - Tłumacz google nie gryzie, no, tylko kopie prądem... Tak ogólnie, to Szczerbatek i Czkawka kłócili się o to, czy Czkawka się zakochał, czy nie. Jakby cóś, to jest sporo błędów, bierzcie to tak, na oko. - - - - - - -' - Czy wy musicie się kłócić po łacinie!? - Jack stanął ze swoim kosturem w drzwiach -'' Eitam! ''- Odkrzyknęli jednocześnie Czkawka i Szczerbatek, a Jack przewrócił oczami Parę tłumaczeń: ''- Eitam - Tak'' ''- No - Nie'' '----- więcej nie che mi się tłumaczyć xD -----' Jack przewrócił oczami, i po chwili się przewrócił. Za nim stały dziewczyny... - Wrau... - Mruknął Szczerbatek i zeskoczył z kanapy - Nie. - Czkawka złapał kota, zanim zrobił poważne szkody leżącemu koledze -Wrau. -''' Szczerbatek kłócił się z Czkawką''' - Nie. - Wrau! - Nie. - Wrauu!! - Oj cicho już... Ty gadzie ty. - A co to są te ,,zakupy"? -''' Astrid weszła z koleżankami zgrabnie omijając Jacka''' - Hmmm... Pokażę ci. Tylko musisz się przebrać. Tu jest inna moda. - Roszpunka chwyciła Astrid za nadgarstek i pobiegły po schodach do pokoju dziewczyny - Po co się przebierać? - Merida przeskoczyła leżącego chłopaka - Ja też nie wiem. - Czkawka wzruszył ramionami '''- Ja robię obrót, i mam strój do latania, 2 obroty i strój na Berk, 3 obroty i strój na ,,tutaj". - Taa, co za filozofia... - '''Jack już miał się podnieść, ale w tej chwili coś uderzyło go w głowę. Tym czymś był list, wypadający przez dziurę w drzwiach. - Co to? - Merida odruchowo chwyciła łuk, i podeszła do kolegi, napinając go (w sensie, napinając łuk...). - Właśnie? - Czkawka przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał przez okno. Nagle, nie mówiąc nic, wybiegł przez drzwi na dwór. - Po co on...? - (Merida) Merida i Jack wyszli na dwór i zobaczyli Czkawkę, który siedział na ławce w ogrodzie i drapał pod brodą sowę, która siedziała mu na kolanach. Trawa wokół jego nóg pożółkła, a drzewa dokoła przybrały pięknie złocisty odcień. Jego przyjaciele już się przyzwyczaili, że to oznaczało, iż jest zadowolony. Taki mały przyjacielski kod. Zauważył ich dopiero wtedy, gdy stanęli tuż za nim. Tak naprawdę, to poczuł chłod Jacka... Spojrzał się na nich, sowa zrobiła to samo. - Niech żyje Hogwart - (Czkawka) Uśmiechnął się. - Jack dostał się do Hogwartu?!- Wrzasnęła Merida. - No weź, bo jeszcze Cię Jammie (czyt. Dżejmi) usłyszy. - (Czkawka) Wstał, oddał sowę Jackowi i odszedł do najbardziej spokojnej części ogrodu. - Masz, to twoja sowa - (Czkawka) Rzucił na pożegnanie - Co mu jest? - Zapytał Roszpunka wychodząc z domu w długiej, różowo-fioletowej sukni. - Nie wiem. Już przebrana? Gdzie Astrid? - (Merida) - Jeszcze siedzi w szafie. - (RosZpunka) - Co? - (Jack) - Szuka Narni. - Podszepnął Jackowi wiatr. - Nie no, on ma podsłuch normalnie! - (Jack) - Nie podsłuch, tylko jest jesień - (Wiatr) - Dobra, lecę jej pomóc. - (Roszpunka) ''ROZDZIAŁ 12. TOP GEAR 'Łał, długo nie pisałam... pozdrawiam Anię, która chyba to czyta... Zapytam się o to we wtorek, lub poniedziałek' '''Będzie tu opisany jeden z odcinków brytyjskiego serialu motoryzacyjnego ,,Top Gear". Ja i mój tatuś go k-o-ch-a-m-y!' - To idź. Ja tu se jeszcze trochę z nimi posiedzę... - (Merida)' Jednak nie dane jej było do końca powiedzieć, bo przeleciała przed nią zielona błyskawica' - Ej, a ty dokąd? - (Jack) - Top Gear! -''' Rzucił w pędzie Czkawka''' - Aaaa! - Jack i Merida rzucili się za nim - Co? Dokąd? - Zapytała Roszpunka, potrącona w drzwiach. Tak się zakręciła, że związała się włosami - Nie mam tera czasu! - Rzucili na przeprosiny Merida rzuciłą swój łuk na stół, przebiegła po krzesłach i wskoczyła na kanapę po ewej stronie. Zaraz po niej przeleciał Jack, usiadł na środku. Na koniec doleciał Czkawka, dorzucił po drodze Szczerbatkowi karmę dla kota, bo wiedział, że on ją uwielbia. Klapnął na oparciu koło Jacka. Z TV (wygięty TV, ogromny, ,,ful wypas") poleciały dźwięki rozpoczynającego się serialu. ~Dziś w odcinku : Ekipa Top Gear buduje poduszkowiec!~ - Widziałem to. - (Czkawka) - Fajne? - (Jack) - No ba - (Czkawka) : ' ,,Zostawili poduszkowiec w śluzie, Jeremy i James poszli otworzyć wypływ ze śluzy. Szło im to tak wolno, że Richard wysiadł, im pomóc >Richard< Co wy robicie?! >Jeremy< Co z poduszkowcem? >James< Kto prowadzi? >Richard< Nikt. >James, Jeremy< Zostawiłeś go tam samego?! >Richard< Pływa w śluzie na luzie!" - Hehehehehehehe! - '''Nasza czwórka nie mogła pohamować śmiechu ,,'' Zechciało nam się jeść, więc popłynęliśmy do restauracji.'' '' Zaparkuj gdzieś.'' '' No staram się!'' Gdzie się nie odwrócili, wiatrak poduszkowca wytwarzał taki wiatr, że zdmuchiwało stoliki, obrusy, jedzenie, nawet kilku ludzi '' Nie zdmuchuj ich!"'' Znowu parsknęli śmiechem 'zaraz dam wam linka do tego odc, ale najpierw idę się myć. Chyba cóś jeszcze napiszę.' Nie, jednak linka nie dam, sami siem trudźcie xD ''ROZDZIAŁ 13. Mam nadzieję, że nie pechowy... Będzie tyle śmiechu, i tyle prawdy, i tak mało namieszane, jak tylko mogę! ~Wrauuu!! Wraaaaauuuuu!!! ~' Po skończonym odcinku, gdzieś z głębi domu dał się słyszeć warkot, i ryk...' - Co to jest?! - '''Merida podskoczyła chwytając łuk' - Ocho, profesor dzwoni... -''' Powiedział Czkawka schodząc z fotela, i kierując się w stronę, z której dobiegały dźwięki''' - Mam wziąć patelnię? Czy tylko profesor ma wiadomość do Hica? - Po głosie Roszpunki dało się usłyszeć, że już kończy przebierać Astrid. Roszpunka, jako księżniczka miała sporo ubrań, jako na-sto-latka lubiła się przebierać. Po narzekaniach chłopaków chodzi tylko w jednej sukience. Jest różowa, i dosyć prosta. Sięga do kostek. - Odbierz, kot zaczyna wariować! - Jack wskazał kosturem na kota, który miotał się i warczał, kuląc łeb. - Halo? - Głos Hicha zabrzmiał jak dzwony anielskie w porównaniu z dzwonkiem telefonu, a już szczególnie kiedy dzwoni profesor. -... - Tak, o co chodzi? -... - CO?! -... - Jak to?? - ... - Ale co teraz... -... - Naprawde...? - ... - Wyślij mi esemesem, jak tam trafić. Jak to się nazywa? - ... - Gimnazjum?! Przecież Jack i Roszpunka... - ... - No dobrze, a Merida? - ... - Wszyscy razem? - ... - Nieźle. A c ja mam zrobić? 20 czy 15? - ... - Dobra, co mają zro... - ... - Mają takie coś?? - ... - Czyli, ich nie odmłodzimy, tylko nakłamiemy? - ... - Rozumiem... - ... - Dobrze... -...! - Ale... - ...! - No dobrze, dobrze. - ... - Okeeeej. -... - Taaaa... - ...! - Dobrze - ... - Dowidzenia. - I co?? -''' Roszpunka zeszła na dół, opierając rękę na poręczy w kształcie lodowych smoków''' - Profesor Lorax. - ??? - Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego - Nie możemy łazić do szkoły. - Czemu? - W głosie Jack słychać było nutkę radości i nadzieji - Filmy. Rozpoznają nas po prostu. - To... Co teraz zrobimy? - Roszpunka usiadła na pufie przed Jackiem - Wysyła nas do... Gimbazy. Jest tam od razu Liceum, czepiać się nie będą, Jack i Roszpunka po prostu... Czasem wam nie szło - i poprawił się widząc krzywą minę Roszpunki- Jego słowa, nie moje! - A, Astrid? - (JAck) - Pożyczamy klepsydrę od Sabriny, i już. Pamiętacie? Pięć godzin tu, godzina tam. - Dobra. Gdzie to jest? -''' Jack, Merida, Roszpunka spojrzeli zdziwieni po sobie. Głos który usłyszeli wydawał się im dziwnie znajomy. Nawet Astrid z dylematem, na którą stronę przełożyć warkocz, stała się jakby cichsza.' - Czy to był...? - (Roszpunka) - Nie... To nie on! - (Czkawka) - Ale kto? -(Jack) - Ty. - '''odpowiedzieli zdenerwowani chórem Czkawka i Merida, po czym wkurzeni jeszcze bardziej odsunęli się od siebie' - Mówicie jakbyście byli parą... - Jack nie zdążył dokończyć, bo prawie trafiła go strzała, a potem płonący wazon. Tam gdzie upadły, zaraz zniknęły. Jakby były widmami... - Nie. Z nią?! Zwariowałeś?! -''' Czkawka prawie wybuchł ze zdenerwowania''' - Czemu jesteście tacy wkurzeni, gdy zrobicie cokolwiek razem? - (Roszpunka) - Ty nie masz matki, która jak tylko zobaczy jakiegoś chłopaka z wysoko postawinej rodziny, chce Cię z nim zeswatać! - (Merida) - Ani ojca, który nigdy nie słucha, i chce Cię zeswatać z księżniczką! I nic nie możesz na to powiedzieć! - (Czkawka) - Chcą... Was... Zeswatać?! - (Roszpunka) A oni jeszcze bardziej się odsunęli - Wiesz już. - Znowu ten tajemniczy głos... - Heeej, i jak wyglądam? - Zapytała Astrid powoli schodząc ze schodów. Przyjrzała się poręczy. Była z drena pokrytego lodem. Pod warstwą szronu kryły się wyrzeźbione z drewna smoki. Ale nie tylko takie, które ona znała. Nie miała pojęcia, że są to Kroplowij, Hotburple, Ostrykieł, Seashocker, Lump, Windgnasher, Rumblehorn i Inne. przejechała po nich palcami i poczuła przyjemne ciepło, jakby nie były tylko figurkami... Jej błękitny rękaw zaczepił o łeb Szeptozgona, ale ona tego nie zauważyła. Za to rękawy trochę się skróciły, zostawiając za sobą cieniutką linkę, która delikatnie dymiła, jakby miała do czynienia z magią. Jack spojrzał na nia, jak na jakąś boginię. Roszpunka patrzyła dumna, że to ona ją tak ubrała, Merida zauważyła małe rozdarcie na spódnicy, jakby ogon szetozgona owinął się dookoła rąbra spódnicy, ale ta się mu wyrwała. Czkawka natomiast,po kilkunastoletnim doświadczeniu (później napiszę, ile tak na serio ma lat xD) nie pokazywał żadnych emocji. Astrid, jakby zmartwiona tym faktem zrobiła się jeszcze piękniejsza i Jack zrobił mega głupią minę. Nastrój anujący przerwał krótki błysk i kliknięcie - Jack, wiesz, że jesteś sławny? - (Czkawka) - No wiem. - (Jack) - A wiesz, że masz głupią minę, i to na fejsie? - (czkawka) - Jak to?! - Co ty, haker jesteś? Czkawka! - W tym momencie Meridzie przerwał odgłos wystrzelonej strzały, a Roszpunce dzwonek. - Mam newsa! - R'oszpunka wyjęła swój różowy telefon z koroną i zobaczyła co ma. Po 5 sekundach wybuchła śmiechem' - Co masz... -''' Merida włączyła swój czerwony telefon i również się roześmiała''' - Co takiego? - (Jack) - Ne pewno chcesz wiedzieć? - (Merida) - Ta. - (Jack) - Oki. - Czkawka wysłał Jackowi to samo, co przesłał dziewczynom - Co do?! - Jack włączył. Był to on sam, ale z taką miną, że trzymajcie mnie ludzie! - Hic!!! - Jack rzucił się z wrzaskiem na kolegę - Co? - Rzucił Czkawka pędząc przez pokój - Jak cię dorwę to zobaczysz!!! -''' Jack zrobił unik, bo prawie oberwał oknem''' - Nigdy mnie nie złapiesz! - Czkawka prześlizgnął się pod stołem z taką gracją, że dziewczyny zatkało - A właśnie, że tak! - Jack cisnął lodem w Czkawkę - A nie! - Czkawka podskoczył unikając ciosu - Wrrr! -''' Jack przeleciał nad stołem, zagradzając drogę ucieczki krzesłem''' - To pa! -''' Czkawka wyskoczył kocim ruchem przez okno i uciekł do lasu''' - Już go nie złapiesz. - Podsumowała Roszpunka - Ale walka! Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam! - Przez drzwi wtargnęli jeźdźcy z Mari na czele - Jak długo się gapicie? - (Merida) - Od początku. - (Sączysmark) - Co się z nią dzieje? - Śledzik wskazał na Sztukamięs która pomniejszała się ''ROZDZIAŁ 14. Las, świnie, gady, płazy i kot. łał, serio, zatęskniłam za pisaniem :) - No jak to co? Zmienia się. -' Jack odsunął się od smoczycy, która w tej chwili wyglądała... Jak świnia xD''' - Co to jest? - Sączysark odskoczył od Hakokła, który zamienił się w... Warana (to taka jaszczura, nazywają ją smokiem.) - Eee...? - Jęknęło jednogłosnie rodzeństwo, gdy ich smok rozdzielił się, i zmienił w dwa, zielone, ogromne (no, takie dlugie jak kot, wysokie jak chomik) zaskrońce. - Co się dzieje? - Astrid wzięła na ręcę Wichurkę-dachowego kota. - A ja wiem? One tak mają. chyba to znaczy, że musimy pojechać z wami do szkoły. - (Merida) - Hyhy. Oni w szkole...! Pfff! Astrid, to rozumiem, Sączysmark to siłacz, Śledzik to kujon, a bliźniaki to idioci. Super, pełen skład. - (JAck) - Uuuuuaaaa... *ziew* chyba pora spać... - Ziewnęła Roszpunka, a Merida w ostatniej chwili ją złapała. Roszpunka spała jak zabita. - Dobra, pokażę wam gdzie nocujecie. Wysłać smoka na Berk! - Jack chwycił straszliwca, przyczepił mu kartkę i wypuścił go. - Osiem godzin tu, godzina tam. - (Merida) Jack pokazał im gdzie mają spać, Merida włożyła Roszpunkę do łóżka. Gdy wszyscy spali, Czkawka niezauważenie przeniknął przez ścianę i zniknął w piwicy... 'RODZIAŁ 15. HALLOWEEN!!!' Tego ranka Jack obudził się wcześniej niż zwykle. Jak tylko otworzył oczy wrzasnął z przerażenia... Astrid obudził straszny wrzask. domyśliła się, że chodzi o Jacka. Wstała, ubrała się, i już miała wychodzić, gdy przy oknie zobaczyła... zielonego gościa. Co więcej, nie miał źrenic! Jęczał przeokropnie. To był zombie... Astrid krzyknęła i zasłoniła okno. Otworzyła drzwi. Nie uwierzyła. Zamknęła i otworzyła znowu. Po domu latały duchy! Jeden przeleciał jej przed twarzą, i zdążyła zobaczyć, jak dwa kitki przelatują jej przez twarz. Chwilę potem duch stanął przed nią. - Heeej! - Pisnęła ,,pani duch" - Aaa! - Astrid krzyknęła - Cicho. - Kim jesteś? - Marta. A ty? - A, Astrid. - ŁAdne imię... - Twoje też - Eee tam. O mnie nikt nie chce słszeć. Tylko twój chłopak... W 20 jest prawdziwym ciachem... - Mój chłopak? - No Hic, nie? - Hic, moim chłopakiem? - Jeszcze nie?? No to muszę spróbować, dopóki jest wolny! - Powiedz, co się tu dzieje? - Astrid wskazała na pajęczyny rozplecione po całym domu - Helloween. - Powiedz, znasz wszystkie duchy? - Nom. - A są tu duchy z Berk? - No ba - A znasz Finna Hofferssona? - Finn... Finn, Jake... Hofferssonki.... Astriś... Finn Hoffersson... Znam. - A jest tu? -Wszystkie duchy tu są. - Nie widzę go. - Aaa, bo pewnie pomagają w piwnicy. - W piwnicy? -No, tam mają istny horror. Ja tam nie latam, ja straszę w Hogwarcie. Ale zaproszenie od Hica... Musiałam. - Zbieram chłopaków i lecimy. - Chyba idziecie... Ja latam. Będę koło Ciebie... - Oki. Astrid zebrała resztę, aż doszli do drzwi Jacka... - Aaaa! - Zza drzwi dobiegały odglosy walki - Co tam jest? - (Merida) - Sprawdzę. - Marta wleciała i wyleciała - I co? - (Sączysmark) - Zdracjusz. Nie radzę. Tylko Pac i Hic mogą... A Paca nie możecie wziąć! - Okej. By Cię zjadł. - (Roszpunka) - Idziemy? - (Mieczyk) - Ale dokąd? - (Szpadka) - No, tam gdzie idziemy - (Mieczyk) xD - Czyli gdzie? - (szpadka) - Nie mieszaj mi! - (Mieczyk) - Ja tam tego całego Zdrajcę... - (sączysmark) - Zdracjusza - (Mari) - Jak mu tam. No, to ja go tak załatwię... - (Sączysmark) - On szczela ogniem. - (Mari) - Jak Hic, kiedy się wkurzy. - (Roszpunka) - Dobra, wchodzę! - Sączysmark otworzył drzwi i wszedł, a dziewczyny zamknęły je za nim - Jeśli chce, może nawiedzać toaletę chłopaków. - (Marta) - Aaaa! Otworzyc te drzwi!!! -''' Krzyk Sączysmarka i uderzanie w drzwi''' - Dobra, jak chce... - Mari otworzyła drzwi i wpadł Sączysmark - Idź. Dasz radę. '- Merida poklepała po plecach Mari i pomogła jej wejść. Zamknęli drzwi i wyczekiwali...' Z pokoju dał się słyszeć krzyk Jacka, Diabelny śmiech, Krzyk bojowy Mari, uderzenie wazonem o ziemię, krzyki jakiegoś chłopaka, smród ognia, pisk Jacka (xD) odgłosy walki, dźwięk wybijanego zęba i kapiącej krwi... Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i wyleciał z nich Dziwny duch, bez zęba i pazurów. Zaraz po nim wypełzł Jack, bardzo stopiony. A potem, z rękami na biodrach, wyszła Mari. - Wisisz mi nową bluzkę. - Szepnęła do Jacka - Dobra, teraz do piwnicy. - (Merida) - Sorka, że tak długo czekaliście. Hic by to załatwił szybciej. - (MAri) - Spoko... On szybciej?? - (Śledzik) - Nom. -''' Przytaknęły dziewczyny''' Kiedy otworzyli drzi do piwnicy, przeleciała przez nich chmara duchów. Dołączyła do nich Marta, i tyle ją widzieli. Za drzwiami były schody. Dłuuuugie schody. Weszli więc ostrożnie. Co jakiś czas widywali różne pajęczyny i ich właścicieli.... *Perspektywa Jacka: Szliśmy już jakiś czas. Zaczynało mi się nudzić. W rogu zobaczyłem krew. Czarną krew. Dotknąłem jej, i się przykleiłem! Próbowałem się oderwać, na próżno. To nie była krew, to była czarna łapa! (put your heands up! xD leciało w radiu. Będe pisać co leci.) ''- My praiser! (czyt. Maj preżer!) - Jakieś wyjące coś...'' ''- Praiser, my praiser! (takie cóś z władcy perścieni i Hobbita xD)'' ''- Kim jesteś? - Nie no, gdzieś to coś widziałem. Ale to brzydkie... Bez skóry... Ble!'' ''- I am Prince Caspian...'' Otworzyłem oczy. Byłem niesiony przez chłopaków z Berk. - Co się stało? - Zapytałem rozkojarzony. Cały czas miałem w głowie słowa ,,My preise''r" i ,,''I am Prince Caspian"... (This is the day... Avicii xD) - Zasnąłeś. - Opowiemy sobie jakieś straszne historie? - Spytałem, gdy już postawili, a raczej walnęli, na zieię, schody znaczy się. - Dobra. - Odpowiedziała spokojnie Roszpunka. - Ty zaczynasz. Zacząłem opowiadać... STRASZNE HISTORIE #1 Opowieść Jacka Była ciemna, burzowa noc. Wiatr hulał koszmarnie, każdy ruch stawał się upiorny, a po niebie śmigały czarne istoty, gotowe w każdej chwili zaatakować. Dziewczyna weszła do czarnego domu. Wszystko było czarne. Ubrała się w koszmarnie białą sukienkę, co gryzło się z meblami i ścianami. Nagle zadzwonił telefon. - Halo?- Zapytała - Pamiętasz mnie? - Odpowiedział głos w telefonie - Kim jesteś? - Zaczynała obawiać się najgorszego... - Mam twój numer...! - Zaczął się diabelnie śmiać, a dziewczyna rzuciła słuchawką. Włączyła radio. Od autorki: Piosenkę sama wymyślałam, niektóre słowa wzięłam z tłumacza i przekładałam zwrotki. To jest piosenka wymyslona przeze mnie, proszę, powiedzcie, czy dobra? Rytm jest szybki, z resztą sam się chyba nasunie. Halloweeen! Halloween! You just sceam! - Halloween! Halloween! You keep me. - Zanuciła swoją ulubioną piosenkę. When I come home And i see ghouust So I scream some: Halloween! Halloween! You just scream! Halloween! Halloween! You keep me... Boo! Halloween! Halloween! You just scream! Halloween! Halloween! You keep me! Nagle usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi, i po podłodze przepełzł mały, czarny pajączek. Dziewczyna już wiedziała, co to oznacza. Szła jej mama. Za pająkiem wbiegła cała armia, również zrobiona z pająków. Zaczęły wskakiwać jeden na drugiego, aż stworzyły kształt postaci. Błysnęło delikatnie światło i zamias pająków stała wysoka, czarnowosa kobieta. Wyglądała upiornie, a do tego zamiast oczu miała guziki. - O, mamo. Już jsteś. - Powiedziała melodyjnym głosem dziewczyna. - Tak. Carrel? - Słucham mamo. - Nie działo się nic dziwnego? - Zaraz... Dzwonił jakiś nawiedzony dureń. - A co mówił? - Zaniepokoiła się mama - Mam twój numer. - Powiedziała obojętnie Carrella. - Niedobrze. - Kim on jest? Mama nie odpowiedziała - Od jakiegoś czasu unikasz tego tematu! Mamo! - Carrella podniosła głos - Carrel. Więc to... - To co? - to...Twój ojciec. - On mi groził?! Hello? Czego on chce?! - Twoich znajomych. - Tej bandy idiotów? Niech se wlezie do szkoły! - Nie może. Już go tam znają. Masz zrobić tak.... Następnego dnia - Na serio, twoja matka pozwoliła nam do cb wpaść? - Podskakiwała Melandia - Ale wszystkich? - Dopytywał sie Kubiskas - Tak wszystkich. - powiedziała Carrella - Cari! To cudownie! - Zapiszczała najmodniejsza dziwczyna w klasie, Melandaces. - Taak. - Carrella zawsze była tajemnicza. Skrywała tajemnice przed wszystkimi. Zawsze ubierała się na upiornie biało, co gryzło się z jej czarnymi butami. usta miała zawsze czerwone jak krew, i była bardzo łatwa do znalezienia w jej całkowicie czarnym domu, i niewidoczna w jej upiornie białym pokoju. Jej usta nie różniły się niczym od graffiti na ścianach. kiedy weszli do domu Carrella zwabiła ich muzyką do piwnicy po czym zatrzasnęła drzwi. Koledzy zaczęli panikować. Uderzali w drzwi, ale one były antywłamaniowe. Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się, i wpadła przez nie mysz. Zaczęła rosnąć, i rosnąć, aż zmieniła się w mężczyznę. Wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego szczupłego mężczyznę w makijażu klauna, którym próbował zamaskować ostre zęby. U góry matka pochwaliła Carrellę za dobre zachowanie i dała jej krwistego, grubego szczura. Ta zjadła go ze smakiem. Z dołu dochodziły krzyki i ciamkanie. Matka dała córce słuchawki, i razem słuchały piosenek. Halloween! Halloween! You just scream! Z piwnicy wyszedł ojciec. Miał całe usta we krwi i mu się odbijało. Potem wyprowadzili się do Polski, i kto tam wie, gdzie mieszkają i robia swoje... KONIEC! wykrzyknąłem, a Śledzik podskoczył. - Dobra, wcale takie słabe nie było. - Powiedziała Merida *perspektywa Roszpunki - Teraz ja! - Wykrzyknęłam. Miałam już pomysł na moją historię. STRAS'ZNE HISTO'RIE #2 LALKA ROSZPUNKI rozdział pisany przez Jolcię :* mnie wełna opuściła. ,,Była ciemna, burzliwa noc. Czterech śmiałków weszło do pałacu. Kiedy weszli, zadzwonił dzwonek. Zobaczyli kuriera z paczką. Wzięli ją. Jeden z nich otworzył i zobaczył rudą lalkę.(Ty jesteś ruda, da na pewno ruda da xD) Nikt nie wiedział do kogo ta paczka, i nie było wiadomo nadawcy. Jeden ze śmiałków wyrzucił lalkę do kosza. Wszyscy poszli do swojego domu i zobaczyli na krześle tą samą lalkę... Dziewczynka zobaczyła ją i powiedziała, że się ją zaopiekuje. Ścisnęła lalke, a ta powiedziała upiornym głosem ''- Jesteś moim najlepszejszym (tak, nie najlepszym) przyjacielem.'' ''- Nie ufam tej lalce (tu dostałam głupawki) - Powiedział jej kolega.'' Koleżanka powiedziała do dziewczynki czy pomoże jej ugotować dla nich kolację (znowu głupawka, kolacje z czekolady?! xD) Dziewczynka powiedziała jej, że pomoże jej laleczka (za dużo jej xD). Poszły do kuchni, ugotowały i położyły na stole. Położyli 4 miski. Dziewczynki poszły do salonu położyć sztućce. W tym czasie, laleczka wsypała trutkę na szczury do 2 talerzy. Koleżanka nagle weszła do kuchni i zobaczyła laleczkę która siedzi na podłodze i otwartą szafkę a w niej trutkę. Zamknęła szafkę. Wszyscy poszli do salonu zjeść kolację. Chopiec i dziewczynka dostali te miski z trutką. Usiedli i zaczęli jeść. Dziewczynka jadła i powiedziala, że dziwnie smakuje. Puźniej chłopak powiedział, że dziwnie smakuje. Leciał z niego pot. Poszedł i powiedział nie swoim głosem, że spotkamy się na cmentarzu (xD).Chłopak jechał i miał wypadek. Prubowali go ratować, ale nie dali rady. Samochod mu uciął głowę.... Pozostałym nie poszło lepiej. Kiedy dziewczyna próbowała dojechać, potrącił ją ten sam samochód. Koleżanka, która zmierzała obok niej, zobaczyła, że w samochodzie jest ta sama lalka, co w domu. Powiedziała o tym koledze i poszli sprawdzić. Lalka siedziała na krześle. Dziewczyna jednak się przeraziła (I jak tu pisać horror, kiedy zamiast ,,la la la la" słyszę Imagine Dragons?! Oraz ,,I think yellows" w radosnym tępie?!) i wyrzuciła lalkę do kosza. Poszli do pokoju pomyśleć. Na pianinie siedziała lalka. Wrzasnęli i wyrzucili ją przez okno. ''- To powinno zadziałać - Powiedział chłopak. Zaraz potem lalkę potrąciła cięzarówka. Odwrócili się...'' ''- JAK?! - Wrzasnęli. Na fortepianie siedziała lalka. I co więcej, miała na sobie ślad kół....'' ''- Eeee... Rozerwijmy ją! - Zaproponowała dziewczyna. Chwycili za ręce i nogi i ciągnęli, aż urwali.'' ''- Głowa do Chin, tułów do USA. - Dziewczyna zapakowała części lalki'' ''- Prawa noga do Korei Północnej, lewa do Korei Południowej. - Zapakował też chłopak'' ''- Prawa ręka do Rosji, lewa do... Na trójkąt bermudzki! - Wysłali. Poszli spać.'' Rano, chłopak nie żył. Został dźgnięty nożem. A w drzwiach do kuchni stała lalka, posklejana, cała z różnych części świata. Uśmiachała sie złowrogo, a w ręku trzymała nóż...." - BUU!!! - Krzyknęłam. Wszyscy podskoczyli - Niezła historia. - Wyszeptał Jack. - Dzięki. *Perspektywa Meridy - Wypadałoby, żebym teraz ja opowiedzia... - Przerwałam, bo zobaczyłam... Drzwi. Przerażona od historii podeszłam i je uchyliłam... *Perspektywa narratora Zza drzwi wypadł duch. Ale nie taki zwyczajny, tylko duch Jammiego Benneta, jedynego chłopca który jako pierwszy uwierzył w B4... - Jammie! - Wzkrzyknął Jack. - Gdzie? - Roszpunka obudziła Jacka. To było tylko złu - Cicho być! - (Mari) - Ja? - (Jack, Roszpunka) - Nie wy, do narratora mówię! Myśleć nie mogę! - Wydarła się Mari - Morda w kubeł i nie bulgocz! Myśli nie mogę zebrać!!! - (Mari) - Ciemno i zimno. Wracamy? - (Śledzik) - Nie. Idziemy. - Weszli -'' I believe we all have a soul mate the chance for a perfect duet i believe in hopeless devotion i just haven`t found her yet but in my mind i see the chick who is meant for me She'll be someone who is lovely Someone wonderful and true'' - Piosenka? - Spytała Mary - Chyba tak... - (Sączysmark) - Skoro tak... '' The kind of boy Who makes you smile Even when you're feeling blue'' - Zanuciła Mary - And I know, I know she's out there Most definitely Oh yeah Not a phony, or a fake Sweeter than a chocolate shake My meant to be When it's meant to be you go kind of crazy Meant to be You forget your name When it's meant to be It's destiny callin' And nothing ever will be the same! Oh yeah! - Nie, nie, nie! Meant to be! Braciszku!!! Przestań!!! - Czemu ma przestać? - Nie zrozumiała Astrid. - Bo jak on śpiewa, to ja muszę też! - Iiii? -'' You need a girl who's into music To ride all high on cupid's wings'' - Już rozumiem... - Found a boy, with perfrct hair Hello Hollywood endings with suring. - Czy jak powiem twoje imię, to siem zamkniesz?! -'' Och, I know, I know she's (he's) out there Can't you see? Och yeah! Maybe you've already met the one you never forget. You're meant to be. When it's meant to be, the starts seem to glisten. Meant to be all the cloud depart. When it's meant to be that's destiny calling. And if you listen, you'll find your heart.'' - To chyba znaczy nie. - Podsumował Mieczyk - Pan Smoków! Zamknij paszczę! Mam Ci przydzwonić?! -'' When it's meant to be, you go kinda crazy Meant to be... you forget your own name. When it's meant to be, that's destiny callin' and nothing ever will be the same!'' - To już FDaD zaśpiewaj!!! - Okej. -'' But I am faalling for Ya! Falling for Ya!'' - Bo Ci w domu ,,Stoick's ship" puszczę!!! -'' I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me.'' - No. I to rozumiem. - Patrzcie... Obrazy... - Zauważyła Szpadka - Ładne... - Potwierdził Śledzik - Piękne. - Zażartował sobie Jack. - Nie no, zupełnie jak Kusy. - Mari podniosła obraz przedstawiający Ally (Ally z Austin & Ally) - A ten jak żywy. - Roszpunka podniosła obraz przedstawiający Astrid. - No tak, ten talent ma tylko jeden chłopak... - Merida przejechała ręką po obrazie przedstawiającym Szczerbatka - Możecie oglądać, ale nie dotykać. - Jak z pod ziemi pojawił się Czkawka. - Aa! - Podskoczyli - Pokaż jak rysuujeeesz... - Zajęczała Astrid - Chcecie pozować? - Tak! - To stancie tutaj... - Wziął sztalugę, umieścił na niej płótno i wziął pędzel. - Co nucisz? - Zapytała Mary... Omiatając wzrokiem narratora >:( - Tańcz, głupia, tańcz. swoim życiem się baw... - Nie musiałam wiedzieć. '15 minut później...' - Skończyłem! - Już? Tak szybko? - Jack otrząsnął się, aby rozluźnić mięśnie - Zobaczcie. - Jesteś pewien, że to nie zdjęcie? - Merida - Nie. Sam malowałem, widziałeś. - Jaaaaaaak.....? - Jeźdźcy - Na Berk też rysuję, nie widzieliście? - Musisz tutaj dużo zarabiać. Kilka tysiaków od obrazu? - Jack - Dwa tysiące od ręki, jakbyś chciał wziąć, z ramką trzy, na zamówienie ramka, pięć tysi. - Ile?! - Sączysmark - To najtaniej jak kiedykolwiek sprzedałem. - Po ile schodzą? - Mieczyk - Jakoś... Dwadzieścia tysiaków, czydzieści, pisiont.... - Sporo. - Szpadka Chwilę potem, koledzy oglądali wiele, wiele, wiele obrazów. - Cicho bądź, przeszkadzasz podziwiać! - Chyba nie trzeba pisać, kto to powiedział... ' THE END.' ''- WHAT?!'' No... THE END. -'' Nie! Nie di endos!'' A co możesz zrobić? -'' Gadałam z Karolcą, autorką tego bloga, i ona mówiła mi, że będzie CD!!!!'' No dobra, dobra. ''- No. I będzie narracja pierwszoosobowaaaaa...'' Nie! ''- A, zmieniając temat...'' ' KTO WŁAŚNIE WRÓCIŁ Z KINA???' Kaarolcia! Byłaś w kinie??? ' TTAAAAAAAK!!!' ''- Na jakim filmie?'' ' NA WIELKIEJ SZÓSTCE ^.^' What...The... ''- A nie na B4???'' ' NIE... ALE PRZYNAJMNIEJ MAM WEEENĘĘĘ!!!' ''- Czyli bedzie neext... WIDZISZ?! Obiecała mi to!'' A to kto? - Kot ''- I Osioł!'' - Spółka z.o. ''- Ja się zabiję...'' Nie zabijesz... C'ZASAMI BYM CHCIAŁA MIEĆ MAPĘ HUNCWOTÓW, ABY PRZEWIDZIEĆ, KIEDY BĘDZIECIE.' -'' Ale my tylko mówimy...'' - Więc nie możesz. ''- A Ha!'' ' WIECIE CO?' Co? ' TO NAWET DOBRZE, ŻE SIĘ TYLE KŁÓCICIE.' - Czemu? ' BO WTEDY: WY ZAŁATWIACIE SPRAWĘ, JA PISZĘ I SIĘ WYPISZĘ, PUBLIKA MA SWOJEGO NEXTA.' - No. Porządne z nas chłopaki. Sorka, Karolcia. ''- Ej, a ty niby dokąd, co?'' PO ZIÓŁKA DO GOTHI!!!!!!! ''Wielka 6... I Hicc. A wiedzieliście, że w tym filmie, Baymax...' ZAMKNIJ JAPĘ LEKTORZE!!! ''' TYM HUMORYSTYCZNYM AKCENTEM, ZAPOWIADAM NARRACJĘ PIERWSZOOSOBOWĄ. NIESTETY, ZE WZGLĘDU NA NIENORMALNE POSTACIE, BĘDĄ OSOBY SPOZA FILMU. Czyli kto? - Jam jest Amzen Bohaterowicz. CZYLI NP. ON. ''- Ale jam jest Amzen Bohaterowicz.'' Cofnij sie pan! - Bohaterowicz Amzen jest jam ale. ' ''- To napiszesz to opko? Napiszesz''? Nie. ''- Tak!'' Nie. - Tak! - Jam jest Amzen Bohaterowicz. O LUDZIE! OD TERAZ NARRACJA IERWSZOOSOBOWA! - Ha! I MARI TU NIE WYSTĘPUJE! NAJWYŻEJ EPIZODYCZNIE. ''- Ha!'' ' 0% OSŁÓW!' - Ha! I TYLE STARCZY. 'PS. NAPISZCIE W KOMIE, CO MOŻNA Z NIMI ZROBIĆ, BO ZWA-RIU-JEE!' 'I NAPISZCIE, CZY MAM ICH ZNOWU UWOLNIĆ, CZY NIE.' POZDRAWIAM. KAROLCIA555555, KTÓRA ZARAZ WALNIE PATELNIĄ KOTA W BUTACH, BO ZABRAŁ JEJ FIGURKĘ SZCZERBATKA I BAEMAXA... CHODŹ TU TY PRZEROŚNIĘTA PARÓWKO Z WŁOSAMI! *''duuuużo czasu później...'' Więc tak, kot mi zwiał i trochę uszkodził figurki, więc obiecał zrobić pierniczki Wichurki i Szczerbatka ^.^ Tak szczerze, to mi ojczulek zrobił ;) '' wracając do opowieści: Jestem Hiro. Mam czarne włosy, jasną twarz.... Ogólnie to jestem normalny. Mieszkam w San FranTokio (od aut. : Nie wiem, czy na pewno dobrze napisałam... Przynajmniej tak się czyta ) z bratem i ciotką. Matka zmarła jak byłem mały, ojca nie pamiętam. Zaopiekowała się nami ciotka, prowadzi kawiarnię. Mój brat gdzieś tam studiuje, ja jestem jeszcze w gimbazie. Mieszkam z bratem w jedym pokoju, na górze. W garażu nie mamy samochodu, tylko komputery, drukarkę 3D, tablety, i pare innych rzeczy. U nas w mieście prawie każdy ma robota. Niestety WalkiBotów są zakazane. Nie wiem czemu, można tam dużo zarobić. Taak, przyznaję się, uczestniczę w nich co tydzień lub co miesiąc. Ostatnio się ludzie trochę wkurzyli, że taki mały robocik, którego zrobiłem, pokonał wielkie, silne, pełne gadżetów roboty. Na szczęście przyjechał mój brat i zwialiśmy. A wtedy dorwała nas policja. Nie tylko nas, tamtych ludzi też, więc już mi nie grożą. Musiała nas odebrać ciotka, po czym musieliśmy przeprosić, że ''znowu wpakowaliśmy się w kłopoty... Ale poza tym było Okej. - Chłopcy! Obiad! - To z dołu wołała nas ciotka. - Już, już ciociu! - Niechętnie oderwałem się od poszukiwaniu w internecie kolejnych pobliskich WalkBotów i wraz z bratem zbiegliśmy po schodach. Obiad był.... Taki sam jak zwykle (tu już fantazja autorki wzorowana na jej babci: co na obiad? Po co pytasz, pierś z kurczaka! xD). Nic nowego, troch mięsa, ziemniaki i ochydne buraki. Kto to wymyślił?! (No co, musi być trochę inaczej... ja, Karolcia, lubię. Ale on jest chłopem, musi mięcho xD) Nagle usłyszeliśmy, jak ktoś człapie w deszczu. Zerwałem się od stołu, może mi przepuszczą buraki. Wyjrzałem przez okno. Zobaczyłęm chłopaka w moim wieku, o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach'' (Ta-daaaa! A oto i nasz Czkawuś ^.^). Był popychany przez silniejszych chłopców, którzy z niego szydzili. Wyglądali na bogatych, on jakby się zgubił... - No co, Czkawuniu, uciekniesz teraz do domu? Aaa, zapomniałeeeem. Ty nie masz domu! Muahaha! ''(kto zgadł, że to Dagurek?) - Może pobiegniesz do mamusi....? Och, jej też nie masz! Hee heee heee! (a kto zgadł Sączysmarka?) - Chłopaki, nie znęcajcie się nad nim... Jeszcze ucieknie pod most. Hahahaaha (tutaj, to pewnie tylko przypadek, że to Sledzik... Trochę zmieniłam. On też nie lubi Hica.) - Co jest? - Podeszła do nich ładna blondynka. Zauważyłem, że sierota się na nią patrzy... No, zakochał się. Współczuję mu. - Hej kotku, zobacz jaką mamy zabawkę! - To mówiąc ,,siłacz" kopnął bezdomnego, a ten wylądował w kałuży. Obok mnie, przez szybę spojrzał się mój brat. - Nie jestem twoją dziewczyną!! - Zauważyłem, że dziewczyna również spojrzała się ,,w ten sposób". Ona nie chce tego po sobie poznać, ale ja wiem, że ci dwoje coś do siebie czują. - Ej wy! Sio sprzed mojego sklepu! - Wydarła się moja ciotka wychylając się przez drzwi. Wychylając, bo zaczął padać deszcz. Dręczyciele zwiali, dziewczyna spojrzała się i również uciekła do domu. Został tylko ten biedny chłopiec, w strugach deszczu (ni wiem jak wam, ale mi sie chce płakać, jak to czytam :( Ale spokojnie, ja nie lubię smutasów! Będzie tęęęęęęczaaaaa!!! Spokojnie, na razie nie żygniecie xD). Spojrzałęm się na brata i ciotkę. Chyba zrozumieli moje intencje, bo braciszek ubrał się w buty i kurtkę i wybiegł na ulicę. - Hej. - Hej. - Jak się nazywasz? - Hiccup'' (ta wersja lepiej brzmi, ci co nie znają ang, to się nie czepiają imienia. Brzmi tak niecodziennie ). - Tadashi. Hej, masz dokąd iśc? - Nie. Nie mam rodziców, domu, ani nikogo z rodziny. Ostatnio tamci się do mnie przyczepili... - Współczuję. Głodny jesteś? Chodź do nas - Tadashi, mój brat, wskazał na nasz dom. - Okej. - Hiccup zatrząsł się. - Zimno Ci? Ogrzejesz się. No chodź. Chłopak przyjął zaproszenie i poszedł za Tadashim. - Ciociu! Przynieś jakieś ubranie! - Krzyknąłem, a Ona pobiegła po coś do ubrania. - Hiccup, to jest Hiro, mój brat. Hiro, to Hiccup. Nie ma domu ani rodziny, strasznie głodny. Masz coś? - Mam buraki, ochyda. - Podałem Hiccupowi, a ten... Zjadł! On to zjadł! ''(jaka radość xDD) Musimy go zatrzymać! - Dziękuję. - Coś mi mówi, że jego rodzice musieli mieć dobre maniery... I całkiem niezłą kasę! Miał na sobie ubranie, które było 10 lat temu super drogie! - Ile masz lat? - Spytałem - 13. (trochę młodszy, to sie później przyda) - Nareszcie ktoś w moim wieku! - Taaaak! - Ubranie! - Zawołała ciotka biegnąc z ciuchami. Zaprowadziliśmy kolegę do łazienki, aby mógł sie przebrać. - Cioooociuuuuu...? - Zapytałem, gdy byliśmy z powrotem na dole - Tak? - Może u nas zostać?? - Prosiiimy! - Nie sądziłem, że mój brat równiez go chce... - No dobrze. Jutro sobota, wybierzecie się do sklepu, kupicie mu łóżko itp. Ale... - Ale? - Płacicie ze swoich. - WHAT?! - CO?! - Zawołaliśmy chórkiem, a ona roześmiała się. - Żartuję. Macie. - Podała nam kasę. - Możemy iść już dziś? Czy zamówić przez internet? - przez internet - Zostawiłem na pulpicie WalkiBotów! Aaaaa! - To lecimy! - Pociągnąłem Tadashiego do góry. On zatrzymał się przy łazience, chyba mu się zachciało xD. Wychądząc, Hiccup prawie spłaszczył go drzwiami. Chyba ma nawyk szerokiego otwierania drzwi. Przyda się. - Chodź. - Zaprowadziłęm go do pokoju - Ładnie. - Chciałbyś u nas zamieszkać? - Ale tak na poważnie? - Jasne. Zaraz mamy zamówić łóżko. Pomożesz wybierać :) - Nareszcie nie będę sam... - Będziesz naszym nowym bratem. -Witamy w załodze! - Wrzasnął Tadashi, znikąd pojwiając się za moimi plecami. Podskoczyłem, a oni zaczęli się śmiać. Musiałem mieć naprawdę śmieszną minę... Po chwili do nich dołączyłem. Ciekawe, co ciotka sobie pomyśli, taki śmiech na górze xD *** - Które chcesz? - Hiro - To. - Hicc - To?? - Tadashi - To. - Hicc - Dodaj do koszyka. - Hiro - A biurko? - Tadashi - Hmmm... To, lub to. - Hicc - Weźmy to. - Hiro - okej. - Hicc - Dobra, to już chyba wszystko. - Hiro - A poduszki? - Tadashi - Te. - Hicc - I kup. Wszystko dojdzie jutro. - Tadashi Nagle na ekranie pojawiła się reklama zoologicznego: ,,Teraz mamy specjalne zwierzaki!!! Motyle, szczury, (...) Kucyki! Doszło do nas nawet tygrys! Jednorożce niestety się skończyły :( Ale nie martwcie się, są jeszcze pegazy! :) (...)" - Pegazy? Jednorożce? Pszesz to sience fiction? - Hicc chyba nie miał za dużo dostęu do naszego miasta. Otóż my, mamy takie właśnie zwierzaki... - Taaak, wilki chyba też mają.... - Wtrącił się Tadashi - Ojej! - Krzyknąłem i przybliżyłem się do ekranu - Co widzisz? - Zapytał Hicc - Jaki uroczy! Chomik! - Odkrzyknąłem - Chcesz takiego? - Chyba ja mam taki słaby słuch. Bo skąd tu się do jasnej wzięła ciotka?! - Taaak! - Odpowiedziałem nie odrywając się od komputera. - Tadashi, Hiccup, też chcielibyście mieć zwierzaki? - Tak! - Odkrzyknęli zgodnie - Jutro się tam wybierzecie. Ale wiecie, zwierzak to nie zabawka! Sami musicie o niego zadbać! - Dziękujemy! - Krzyknęliśmy we trójkę Gdy ciotka wyszła, zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać nad gatunkiem i rodzajem zwierząt. - Taki szary Dżungarski Panda! (Takiego miała moja naj, Mandaryna się nazywał. Wiadomo skąd, mandarynki jadła. Niestety, chomiczka zdechła w zeszłym roku, ,,Cześć jej pamięci"...) - ''Powiedziałem. Już zacząłem sobie wyobrażać, małe guziczki zamiast oczu, takie to wszystko urocze... Mała włochata kulka... (''ze zwiastunu ,,mała, włochata dzidzia" xD) - Ja papugę. Widziałem już, niebiesko czerwoną. - Powiedział Tadashi. Eeee tam. Pewnie nauczy ją mówić ,,kupa", ,,g*wno" ,,ch*lera"... Już to widzę... - Ja jeszcze nie wiem. Zobaczę co będzie. - Hmmm... Do Hicca by pasował kot, albo pies... - Chyba nie zasnę tej nocy! - Krzyknąłem walając się na łóżko. - im szybciej zaśniesz, tym szybciej będzie jutro... - Szepnął Tadashi - Hicc, ty śpisz z Tadashim, ma największe łóżko. - Powiedziałem, zanim zążył zaprotestować. - No dobra. Tu masz pidżamę. - Podał mu czarne ciuchy. Nie wiem, ale wszystko Hicca jest czarne... Ubranie które dostał, pidżamę, łóżko, poduchy... Wszystko... 'Następnego dnia rano...' Spojrzałem na zegarek.' 8:45'. Jeszcze trochę poleżę. Spojrzałem w stronę moich braci. Tadashi leżał na połowie łóżka, Hicca nie było. Wstałem i podeszłęm do ich łóżka. Nie przewidziało mi się, Hicca nie ma O.o - Tadashi... - Szepnąłem - Tadashi. - Powiedziałem. - Tadashi! - Krzyknąłem - C-c-cooo? - Ziewnął - Wstawaj! Gdzie Hiccup? - A gdzie...? Nie ma go o.O - Chodźmy go poszukać... - Zacząłem krokiem Zombie schodzi ze schodów. Kto wstaje w Soboty wcześniej niż 8 ???? - Ty, pacz! - Tadashi spojrzał przez okno i go zatkało. - Co? - Podszedłem do okna i równiez znieruchomiałem. Na daszku kawiarni siedział sobie nasz braciszek i ot tak, se rysował. Uwieżcie, zobaczyć coś takiego o 8 to jest coś. - Hiccc! - Otworzyliśmy okno i krzyknęliśmy. - Hm? - Odwrócił się i schował notes. - Chodź tu! - Krzyknął Tadashi. Hiccup wstał i podszedł do nas. Jakimś cudem, on się nie bał wysokości. On mógł spaść! idzie se tak spokojnie, wcale go nie obchodzi, że my tu ze strachu umieramy... - Hm? O co chłodzi? -Spytał ot tak. - Ty sie nie bałeś? Mogłeś spaść?! - Nie...? Ja tak codziennie. Z resztą, obudziliście się późno. - O której ty wstajesz? - Spytał Tadashi - około 4, 5, 6, dzisiaj się wyspałem do 7. Później nie umiem... - Łał. My z trudem o 6 wstajemy, co dopiero o 5... - Byłem zdziwiony - To jak? Idziemy po zwierzaki...? - Spytał Hicc - Jasne! - Odkrzyknęliśmy. Wszyscy sie uwinęliśmy bardzo szybko, i mogliśmy już ruszać. Wsiadłem na rower, Tadashi również. Tylko pytanie: Co zrobić z Hiccem? - Ups. - Jęknąłem. - Spokojnie. Wy jedźcie, ja was dogonię. - Naprawdę zaczyna mnie zadziwiać... - Na pewno? - Tadshi mu nie uwierzył... - Na pewno. Jedźcie. No nic. Ruszyliśmy. Jechaliśmy jakieś 30 km/h. Owróciłem się w lewo, chcąc spojrzeć na Tadashiego. I normalnie mnie zamurowało. obok nas biegł Hiccup. Wut?! Jak on to...?! - WHAT?! - Wyrwało mi się, aż Tadashi się odwrócił. On również zdębiał... - Możemy szybciej? - Spytał Hicc. My jak na komendę przyśpieszyliśmy. Przed nami widać było już zarysy sklepu. - Ścigamy się? - Rzucił Tadashi - Jasne! - Odkrzyknęliśmy Pedałowałem jak najszybciej mogłem. Po lewej cały czas widziałem Tadashiego. Nagle przebiegło obok nas coś czarnego. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie zdziwieni. Spojrzałem. Jedziemy 45 km/h, co jest naszym rekordem. A przed nami kilkanaście metrów nasz brat! Musiał biec''' co najmniej 50''' km/h !!! Cali spoceni dojechaliśmy na miejsce. A On już na nas czekał! I nic a nic nie był zmęczony! On to chyba nienormalny jest! - i jak? Wygrałem? - Zapytał i wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem - Tak. Ale. Ale. Jak. Ty. Ty. To. Robisz? - Wydyszałem, gdy już przypięliśmy rowery - Nie wiem. Lubię tak biegać. - To czemu przed. Przed. Tam. Tamtymi nie uciekłeś? - Spytał Tadashi - Nie wiem. Czasami muszę biec, czasami po prostu jestem zmęczony. Wy też pobieglibyście na głodniaka? - No, nawet logicznie. - Dzień dobry. Mogę pomóc? - Zapytała nas expedientka (tak, wiem, źle napisałam, wiem!) . - Tak. Ja bym chciał papużkę. - Odezwał się Tadashi - A ja chomika. - Powiedziałem za nim. - A ty? - Spytała Hicca - Ja jeszcze się zastanowię. - Nagle usłszeliśmy głośne wycie. - Co to było? - Schowałem się za starszym bratem - To nasz nowy wilk. Chyba coś zobczył. - Wilk? No nic. Poszliśmy w swoje strony. Zauważyłem, że Hicc skierował się w stronę wilka. - Hmmm... Chcę tego. - Wskazałem na szarego chomika rasy Dżungarskiej. - Proszę. - Zapłaciłem 24.99, pani go włożyła do kartonika z siankiem, a ja poszedłem z moim maluszkiem do Tadashiego. Zauważyłem go jak gadał do niebiesko-szarej papugi siedzącej ja jego ręce - Ey! - Nie ,,Ey" tylko: Hej. - ,,He" - Muszę jeszczo popracować. - Hej braciszku! - Krzyknąłem - Hej! - Nauczyła się papuga. - Jej! - Ucieszył się Tadashi - Chodźmy zobaczyć, co znalazł Hicc. Bez nas przecież nic nie kupi... Na drugim końcu sklepu, koło klatki wilka oczywście, siedział Hiccup. Wilk... Mruczał??? - Jak... Ty go oswoiłeś? - Przyjrzałem się bestii. Wielki, całkowicie czarny jak noc wilk schował i wysunął zęby. Pasują do siebie. Obydwoje muszą biegać, mają jakąś zdolność... - Jakoś tak. - Uśmiechnął się. - Tak, słyszałem go tutaj! - Dobiegły nas krzyki. Hicc przestraszył się, jakby znał te głosy. Zwiał do działu z psami. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie z Tadashim. Bez słowa zwialiśmy za róg. - Jaki groźny... Pani! Ja tego wezmę! - Wrzasnął jeden niekulturalny... Nie będę się wysławiać. To ta banda napadała na naszego braciszka!! - Na pewno tego? - Ta. - Dobrze. - Pani odpięła dzwiczki klatki, a wilk zawarczał i ujadając rzucił się na tego idiotę. - Aaaaa! - Wilk prawie go ugryzł. - Wracaj do klatki! - Krzyknęła pani, a wilk posłusznie wrócił do klatki. - Tandeta. I tak bym go wyrzucił. Tak jak tamtego pekińczyka. - To ty wyrzuciłeś to biedne stworzenie?! - Pani aż kipiała ze złości. 2 ochroniarzy wywlokło go siłą, a za nim pobiegła jego paczka. Została tylko ta blondynka. Chłopaka nazywali jakoś... Sączysmark? Tak, jakie imię można nadać....! Chociaż, z drugiej strony, to do niego pasowało... - Hej. Widziałam jak ktoś tu stał. Czyli ten wilk nie jest agresywny? - Spytała melodyjnym głosem Tadashiego. - Nie jest. Najwidoczniej się poznał na twoim chłopaku - Odpowiedział jej. - Że Sączysmark? On nie jest moim chłopakiem! Wszyscy tak myślą, ale to nie prawda. On jest pusty w środku. Ja wolę chłopaków z rozumem. Może nawet nie mieć mięśni, byle by miał rozum. I żeby miał uczucia. I żeby się tak nie rządził jak ten idiota. - Od razu przyszedł mi na myśl Hicc. - Wof! - Usłyszeliśmy wesołe szczeknięcie wilka. Kto by pomyślał, ten wiolk mruczy i szczeka... - Czemu on się tak cieszy? - Zastanowiłem się na głos - Podobno wilki wybierają sobie jedną osobę i do końca życia są tylko z tą osobą... - Zasugerowała dziewczyna - A tak w ogóle, to jak masz na imię? - Spytał Tadashi - Astrid. A wy? - Tadashi. - Hiro. - Wof! Wof! Wof! - Basowe szczekanie przerwało nam rozmowę. Czemu ten wilk tak szczeka?! No dobra, idzie jego idealny właściciel... Ten wilk zaraz wyważy dżwiczki! - Chyba jego właściciel jest blisko... - Szepnęła Astrid. - Wof! Wof! - Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego właściciel prawowity jest za rogiem... - Czemu ten wilk tak się drze?! Myśli zebrać nie można! - Jęknął Hiccup wychodząc zza rogu... A wilk jeszcze bardziej się ucieszył. Zaraz! To chyba nasz braciszek jest jego prawowitym właścicielem... - Psssst, Hicc! - Zawołaliśmy go, zanim zdążył skręcić za następny róg. - Hmm? - Chciałbys może tego wilka? - Hm.... - Kucnął przy klatce i spojrzał w oczy wilkowi. - A mogę??????? - Nie wiem, co ciotka na niego powie, ale raczej tak! - Powiedział Tadashi - Zaraz... Hic?! - Krzyknęła Astrid i się do niego zbliżyła - Astrid...? - Zaraz... Oni się znają??! - Wy się znacie? - Spytałem - Tak, chodziliśmy do jednej klasy podstawówki, potem nasi rodzice zechcieli się przeprowadzić tu, jego rodzice zaginęli na morzu, ja z moimi dopłynęliśmy. - Wyjaśniła nam Astrid - To jak? Chcecie tego wilczka? - Zapytała nas expedientka, która podeszła zawołana przez Tadashiego. - Tak. - Odpowiedział Jej Hicc. Pani otworzyła klatkę, wilk podszedł do nowego przyjaciela i... Polizał go. A myślałem, że nic mnie już nie zdziwi... Kiedy wracaliśmy, oczywiście biorąc od Astrid numer i Skype, znowu się ścigaliśmy. Mój biedny chomiczek prawie zawału dostał jak wjechałem w dziurę, papuga Tadashiego nauczyła się mówić ,,O k***a, następna dziura!", a wilk i Hicc prawie się wybiegali. Prawie, bo im się chyba nigdy nie skończy energia! - Ciociu! Jesteśmy! - Zawołaliśmy. Ciotka miała akurat przerwę. - Jakie macie zwierzaki? - Ja mam chomiczka! - Zawołałem biorąc klatkę i pare innych rzeczy. - Ja mam papugę! - Zawołał Tadashi. - A ja wilka. - Na widok zwierzątka Hicca, ciotka omal zawału nie dostała... - Wilk...? - Jęknęła. W odpowiedzi Wilczek wywalił jęzor i zamruczał.' - No dobra... do góry. Meble przyjehały... - Opadła na krzesło z kubkiem herbaty. wbiegliśmy o schodach, ja i Tadashi co 2, a Hicc, chyba żeby nas dobić, co 4... Meble były już w pokoju,wszystkie czarne. Szybko je ułożyliśmy, a, że było późno, nakarmiliśmy zwierzaki, zjedliśmy kolację i poszliśmy spać. W nocy miałem dziwny sen: szedłem ulicą. Czułem, ze jesem obserwowany. Obróciłem się, ale nikogo nie zobaczyem. Po mojej prawej zaczynał się las. Przedemną szli Tadashi i Hiccup. Nagle coś wyskoczyło z lasu, pociągnęło Tadashiego, al to coś nagle oberwało. Kamyk. Mały kamyk. '' Obudziłem się. Leżałem na podłodze, a Hicc i Tadashi patrzyli się na mnie dziwnie. - Co jest? - Spytałem. - Krzyczałeś. - POwiedział Tadashi - Czemu jestem mokry? - Spytałem i otrzepae się wstając - Wodą Cię obaliśmy. - Zaśmiali się - To wszystko tumaczy. - Usiadłem z powrotem na łóżko. - Co Ci się śnio? - Zapytai zgodnie Opowiedziałem im cały sen. - A jakie imiona nadamy zwierzakom? - Zmieniem temat - Ja może... Nyan. - Powiedział Tadashi. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie z Hiccem. Czy tylko nam skojarzyło się z Nyan Catem*?? - A ja... Puszek. - Powiedziałem. Hicc wyjął Puszka z klatki i położył na dłoniach - Ał! Ugryzł mnie! Nazwij go lepiej Godzilla. I to wredne i brzydkie, i to. - Tadashi zaśmia się, ale niestety potwierdził - Godzilla Junior. - skomentował. - Uważaj, bo jeszcze opanuje miasto - Nie przstawał drażnić się Hicc, a Tadashi miał napad śmiechu - Ha, ha, ha. - Wziąłem chomika, bo prawie został uduszony przez Hicca. - Pa pa godzillo. - Śmiał się ze mnie dalej. - Ta.. A twój wilczek.. - Chciałem odparować, ale jak zobaczyłem wkurzoną paszczę wilka, jakby mi się odechciało.... - A mój wilczek, co? - Jaja se ze mnie robił. A Tadashi tarzał się ze śmiechu na łóżku... tyko walić głową o ścianę... - Bezzębny. - Rzuciłem nie wiedząc co powiedzieć - Szczerbatek. - Odpowiedział. - Trup. - Toothless - Zombie. - Szczrbatek. - Godzila. - Szczerbatek. - Predator. - Nożycoręki - Szczerbatek. - Wygrałem! Kupiłeś to! - Arż! Numer stary jak świat! - Jęknąłem, a Sz-cz-e-r-b-a-t-e-k (dla niego koszmane imię) rzuci się na mnie z jęzorem - hehehe - Tadashi tak się roześmiał, że spadł z łóżka. A ja biedny zostałem sam z tym potworem... Sam, bo Hicc wdrapał się na drugie łóżko. - Zabierzcie go ze mnie! - Wrzasnąłem, strzepując z siebie ślinę - Mordka! Zostaw... - Szczerbatek posłusznie mnie zostawił - Mordka? - Szczerbatek, Szczerbata Mordka. - Potwierdził tuląc się do bestii *Nyan Cat - kotek z cukierków latający po gwieździstym niebie. Z tyłka leci mu tęcza xD HAPPY NEW YEAR WIKIA! LUDZIE!!! MAM NOWEGO LAPTOPA I NIE UMIEM NA NIM PISAĆ!!! ZAWSZE PISAAM W TRYBIE WIZUANYM, A TERAZ MUSZĘ W ŹRÓDŁOWYM I BĘDZIE DUŻO KŁOPOTÓw!!!! ''uwaga: wszystko, co dziś napisaam, może zawierać błędy, wyglądać dziwnie. Trenuję pisanie, i mogło mi nie pójść... - Szczerbatek? Chyba Szczur-batek - Zakpiłem. Kto normalny daje takie imiona? - Hiro, czy to czasem nie ty błagałeś, aby Hicc był naszym bratem??? - Spytał ni z tąd Tadashi - No... Może i ja....? - Jęknąłem. Tylko nie to, bo Tadashi chce iść na psychologię. Zaraz palnie mi kazanie... - To czemu ty chcesz się teraz z niego naśmiewać? - Bla, bla bla, bla, bla... Spojrzeliśmy z Hiccem po sobie. - Trzy... - Szepnąłem - Dwa... - Szepnął Hicc - Jeden - Powiedzieliśmy razem, i rzuciliśmy się biegiem po schodach na dół. Ubraliśmy się w kurtki, i wybiegliśmy do garażu. Usłyszałem jeszcze jego wołanie: - Chłopaki! Zaczekajcie! - Barykaduj! - KRzyknąłem i razem zamknęliśmy drzwi do garażu. Usłyszeliśmy pukanie. Spojrzeliśmy się po sobie, i zamknęliśmy na klucz drzwi od strony domu. - Otwórzcie! - Wrzasnął Tadashi, a my wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem - Zaraz... A jeśli on otworzy drzwi kluczem? - Spytałem - Nie otworzy. - Na pewno? - Tak. - Pokazał mi... Klucze. Klucze do drzwi... Kiedy on je do jasnej zabrał?! - Skąd je masz? - Spytałem - Zabrałem po drodze... - Stanął przed drzwiami i nasłuchiwał, jakie przekleństwa zna Tadashi - Gdzie się nauczyłeś? W ogóle nie widziałem, abyś coś zabierał! - No wiesz, jak byłem bez rodziny, to chyba musiałem walczyć z nudą... Przed poicją i domami dziecka zwiewałem, umiem dobrze się chować, zwinny jestem, a coś jeść również musiałem. Parę... Tych, no... Napadów zorganizowałem... Niestety nas dorwali. Jak wpadliśmy na posterunek. Robiiśmy se jaja z policjantów, zapomnieliśmy o kamerze... Wylądowaliśmy za kratkami. Jak zwiewałem, powiedzieli, że za kilka lat wyjdą. Żebym się nie martwił... To był ostatni raz, kiedy ich widziałem. Tamtych zaezpieczeń prawie nie dao rady przejść. Pomógł mi pewien strażnik... Perswazją. (wiadomo, nóż do szyi, pistolet zza rogu xD) Im na pewno nie udałoby się wyjść. Jak znikałem za zakrętem, usyszaem, że zamierzają jechać do szkoły z internatem... Za 2 lata wychodzą. - Tak długo trzymali dzieci???? - Nie mogłem uwierzyć - Tyle, co myśmy ukradli, to na serio, należao się im. - Im? A ty to bez winy?? - Nie sądziłem, że on potrafi być samolubny - To oni mnie szkolili, zabrali ze sobą, naciągnęli na skoki. Ich wina,, nie moja. A poza tym, mi się udało dać nogę, im nie :) - a nie wrócisz do nich??? - Taaa, akurat dostanę się z SanFranSokio do Mexyku... - Jęknął - W Mexyku?! - Jak, oni, się... JAk on się przedostał przez tyle stanów krajów i kultur!!! - Taa. Cicho tam! - Krzyknął lekko się pochylając do Tadashiego, który stał za drzwiami, spokonie, od strony domu.... - Własnego brata wy ****** ******* ****** - (delikatnie mówiąc: własnego brata, wy barany śmierdzące wykiwaliście) - Akurat się przejmę ty ovets*! - Ty *********! (delikatnie: ty idioto,na ,,s") - Zamknij dzhapa**! - I ty się tym ***** językiem do brata odzywasz?! (del. i ty się takim głupim językiem głupków do brata odzywasz) - jednotek, které ze spárů!*** - ****** otwieraj te ******** drzwi! (del. idioto, otwieraj te głupie drzwi) - Ani mi się śni! *ovets - baranie, ros. ** dzhapa - japę, ros. ***jednotek, které ze spárů!-jedzie ci z paszczy, ros. WELCOME! I'M BACK! UND I'VE GOT FIIIIIIIIIIIISH! VERY MANY FISHES XD - Dobra, mam dość jego wrzasków typu ,,wpuśćcie mnie tam"... - Jęknąłem - Hmmm... Sprawdzę, co da się zrobić. - Powiedział Hicc, podchodząc ponownie do drzwi - Czego pragniesz w tej chwili najbardziej? - Spytał. Nie wiem, co on kombinuje, ale wiem, że chce użyć podstępu. - W tej chwili?! Tam się dostać! - Odparował wkurzony Tadashi - I niczego więcej? - CHyba wiem, o co chodzi Hiccowi... - Niczego! - Dobra. - Hicc podszedł do mnie i chwycił moją rękę. Pociągnął mie w stronę drzwi - Zaraz wyważę te drzwi! - Wrzasnął Tadashi. Hicc otworzył w ostatnim momencie drzwi, przez które wpadł Tadashi. - Teraz! - Krzyknął Hicc i mnie pociągnął. Wypadliśmy na zewnątrz, po czym Hicc zatrzasnął Tadashiemu drzwi przed nosem. - Ej! - Wrzasnął nasz brat.. Chyba nie wychamował... Wpadł w kartony :D - Chciałeś wejść, nie wyjść.. - Zażartował sobie Hicc - I tak wyjdę! - Wrzasnął Tadashi. Hicc pokazał mi na migi, że mam wleźć w dziurę między ścianą, a drzwiami. Chwycił klamkę i pociągnął. ... Tekst pochyłą czcionką W czasie, kiedy rodzeństwo uganiało się za sobą... - Ty żyjesz! Mari... - My gadamy!! Ale jesteś spostrzegawcza...' - Prawda Fasolcia? Fasolcia... Gadasz z nią na skype? - Rozłączyła się 4 minuty temu :O A ja dopiero teraz się skapnęłam... I AM JACK SPARROW! ''' - Karolcia.... Skąd masz taki zaje...zaje... no wiesz jaki... Kapelusik?! Też taki cce! Tatuś jej zrobił... Mari, ogar! NOOOOM... BEDE SPARROWEM NA DYSCE! - A kiedy dyska?! Bedzie dyska i ja nie wiem?! Wut?!! NIE WIEM :P - OOOO, MARI SZCZELIŁA PALMATFASZ! Co szczliła? - Palmatfasza! Co to? TO TAKI FACEPALM W WYKONANIU MARI I KAROLCI C: I EDYTOR TEKSTU PODKREŚLIŁ CAŁĄ NASZĄ ROZMOWĘ...! I WSZYSTKO JASNE... - Uratowałaś nas! Karolcia! Hugnij no mnie! XD - Ja mówię! A już się bałam! I ps... Chyba ,,PS"? - Ty też? Nevermind Co to za smok?! - Nevermind xD Karolcia! To mnie je! WYPLUJ GO... NEVERMIND. NIE UŻYWAĆ TEGO ZWROTU... - No... Cicho! - Dobra tam, karolciaaaaaaaaaaa! CZO? - Bedzie ,,...."? Ta, pomarzyć dobra rzecz... BEDZIE HICCSTRID!!!!!!!! Nie spam... Admini cie zbanujo.... - Karolcie? Nieeee! Jam jest Kapitan Jack Sparrow! -[Gdzieś Ci się zapodziało kapitan...''Tekst pochyłą czcionką Karolcia... Zamawiałaś wizyte piratów? TA. JACK? - Hmmm?' CHCIAŁBYŚ MIEĆ SWOJE 5 MINUT? - Ja chcę... O to. - Cały rozdział... Sparrow będzie miał własny rozdział, Mari miała... A ja?? - Wyglądasz znajomo. Groziłem Ci już kiedyś? Mam tego dość! A SZKODA... TERAZ MIAŁA BYĆ ASTRIŚ... Biorę tę robotę!!! - I jest gites. Wracamy już do odpowiedzi? IDZIESZ DO SZKOŁY?! JESZCZE JUTRO JEST CZECH KRÓLIKÓW! GENIUSZU! - Taa, jego tylko Jessie nauczy... - Wołałaś? Mam masę pracy, Luk znowu nie chce odrabiać pracy domowej. Karolcia... CZO? ♥ Możesz.. Zabrać nieproszonych gości? DOBRA, JEDEN TAKI SIĘ NIECIERPLIWI, BO NEXTA WYCZEKUJE, JESZCZE KTOŚ O 00:15 CZYTA, CZY NIE MA NEXTA... UPS, KOMUŚ DEDYK OBIECAŁAM... - Pomożemy. Rozdział 2. Tytułów nie chce się Karolci pisać... Z GÓRY MUSZĘ POWIEDZIEĆ! DEDYK DLA WSZYSTKICH, KTÓRYM GO OBIECAŁAM! ŻEBY NIE BYŁO, DOTRZYMAŁAM SŁOWA! W pewnym domu... Na drugim końcu ulicy (tak, bardzo daleko xD)... Blondynka o błękitnych oczach... przejrzała się w lustrze (ale oryginalne xDD). Po raz kolejny sprawdziła 2 wałki na pasemkach włosów. Przygotowała sobie wszystko, co następnego dnia mogło, czy raczej musiało się przydać. Tak, następnego dnia, pierwszy dzień szkoły. - Astrid! Ta sukienka może być? - Dziewczyna wyszła z łazienki i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, któa trzymała w rękach czarno-białą suknię w wzorki (wełna: ,,Everything at once" - Lenka. Takie wzorki, jak w teledyszczu) - Tak. Idealna. - Odpowiedziała Astrid. 22:30.. JESZCZE NIGDY TAK DŁUGO NIE PISAŁAM... A NAPISAŁAM MAŁO ;''( - Nie martw się, jutro też dzień. Będę Cię męczyć całą noc, aż coś napiszesz Ja też - '''Ja też, a wiesz, jak ja potrafię nawiedzać nocą...'Tekst pochyłą czcionką'' JAK MIŁO... DOBRA, KONIEC TEGO DOBREGO. WEŁNO! JESZCZE JA ZROBIĘ Z CIEBIE KURTKĘ! NIESTETY, MUSIAŁAM SPRZEDAĆ WEŁNĘ. ZA 12 ZŁ... - Karolcia! Sprzedałaś Wełnę?! Nie ona, ja tak napisałem, ale twoja reakcja bezcenna - Karolcia pewnie zara wpadnie, cały dzień nie odbiera KTO WŁAŚNIE WRÓCIŁ Z KINA?! - Znowu? Na czym byłaś?! NA... ANNIE! Ooooo nie..... Następnego dnia w szkole - Kto to jest? - Szepnęła do przyjaciółki - To Hiro. - Ale ten obok. - ... - Ale ja o tym nowym! - Hicc - Jaki... Przy...stojny. Kim jest? - Jest bratem Hiro i Tadashiego. - Nie poznałam. - Jakiś tydzień temu go zaadoptowali, czy coś takiego - Aleeeeeeee... - ... A teraz pójdziecie za swoimi nauczycielami... - Ale mamy nauczyciela... - szepnął Hicc - Nooo, jak nietoperz - Zażartował Hiro - Niedowidzi, - Załapał Hicc - Niedosłyszy, - Dokończył Hiro - A wszystkiego się czepia - Podsumowali razem - Ej wy tam! Nie rozmawiać! - Zaskrzeczała nauczycielka, a chłopcy jeszcze bardziej się roześmiali - Co was tak śmieszy?! - Teraz już cała klasa się śmiała - No o co chodzi!? - Nic, nic się nie stało... - Jęknął ktoś z tłumu - Psssst, ej, wy! - Szepnął ktoś do braci - Co? - Spytali - Co wy zrobiliście z głosem tej nauczycielki? - Zaśmiali się - Helu jej do butelki z wodą wpędziliśmy - Parsknął Hicc - Helu pfffff - Pasknęli śmiechem ludzie, którzy szli za nimi - A tak w ogóle, to jestem Franek ( od Karolci: Franek! Kojarzycie komedię ,,Skubani"? xD) - Hicc - Hiro - Podali sobie dłonie - A ten tu, to jest Roman. - (od karolci: Fantazji do imion to ja nie mam, wiem xD) - Wit. - Urwał w połowie zdania - Często się tak zawiesza? Byliście z tym u lekarza? - Wtrącił nowy chłopiec (od aut. Olaf!) - A to jest Olaf... - Bałw. - Znowu urwał Roman - A, jego da się zrozumie? - Hiro wskaza na Romana - Tak,ale ciężko. mówi tylko jeden wyraz, w dodatku go urywa... SORKA, NIE LUBIĘ PISAĆ ROZMÓW WIELU OSÓB :/ - Widziałeś, jak się gapili na nas? - W dou Hiro od razu padł na łózko - Jaki ona miała strój... - Jęknął Hicc, który też rzucił się na łóżko - Ale będziemy popularni!- Hiro nagle usiadł - No.... - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - tak, tak... - Co z tobą?! - Nic... - O czym myślisz? - O niczym... - Od powrotu z budy jesteś jakiś nieprzytomny! - Mhm... - Wrrrpfff...! - Wróć! Czuję bekon! - Gdzie? - Na dole... Ciotka smaży... - Dobra, złazimy. Ale jak ciotka zacznie coś podejrzewać, to ty idziesz z nią do lekarza, nie ja! - Chłopaki! Bekon! - Skąd wiedziałeś? - Wyczułem. - Akurat. - Ech... - A ty znowy nieprzytomny! idę po ten bekon, przyniosę, byle cie ciotka nie zobaczyła! - Hicc... - Taaa... - Hiro zauważył, że jesteś jakoś... Nieprzytomny... - Mhm... - No co z tobą jest?! - Mówię ci, to ma jakiś związek z Astrid. - Powiedział Hiro - Skąd wiesz? - Zapatrzy się w nią. - Hiccc... - mhm... Sorka, że nie pisałam. Teraz coś od serca (nie aorta xD) Jak czytam blogi (a czytam ich sporo), to na ponad (!) połowie z nich pojawia się tekst ,,dobijmy do ... komów", ,,prosze o komy" itp. Mi to nie przeszkadza, ale jak widzę typu ,,odchodzę!" ,, zawieszam bloga!"... Znaczy, zawiesiny przeżyję, ale po co się rozpisywać ,,pa pa wikio! szkoła mi każe się uczyć!" itd, to mam ochotę walnąć tą osobę patelnią! Na serio! Dlatego błagam, nie róbcie mi tej przyjemności...! Tak jak napisałam, next nastąpi dziś xDDDDDDDD - NArratorze! Co się stało? - Będzie nowy blog! Coo? MARI! TY ....... ! - Jaaaaaaa! Co się stało? BYŁAM Z JULIĄ W KINIE, A TA ...... MARI JUŻ PISZE, ŻE ROBIĘ NOWEGO BLOGA! - A nie robisz? KURDE Mari... Karolcia przeklina, już po tobie. TO NIE JEST PRZEKLEŃSTWO! - Ale ja tak plooooooooooooooseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Julia się ucieszy! Będzie czytywać twojego bloga! CYTRYNOWY SORBET... Jakich ty słów używasz! - xdDDDDdd NOOOO, DOOOBRAAAAA! NAPISZĘ. MARI, BĘDZIESZ MI PODAWAĆ POMYSŁY Karolcia, a tak w ogóle, to kim naprawdę jest Mari? MOJĄ WENĄ. IDZIE SAMA, JA NIE WIEM CO PISZĘ, KIEDY ONA CÓŚ MÓWI... NA SERIO. - A ja słyszałam, jak Kmiecik (przezwisko julii, kto zna, ten wie) krzyczaa: Ej, Mari! Ricoo!!! I TY BRUTUSIE PRZECIWKO MNIE?! Pisz bloga, nie marnuj czasu! ALE WTEDY TY TUTAJ NIE BĘDZIESZ PISANY... Nie ważne! Już mi pisać! JUŻ, JUŻ... - Karolcia... Karoooolcia... Kaaarooolciaaaaaa! CZEGO CHCESZ?! - Pewności, że żyjesz. ALE DOBRZE WIESZ, JAKA JEST SYTUACJA... Czy ja słyszę Karolcię? - Nie. Jej ducha. Ale, napisałaś coś dzisiaj! TAK. NIE JESTEM PEWNA, CZY DOBRZE, ALE ZAWSZE. Czyli dałaś sobie spokój z anime? Dla nas? NOPE. TYLKO ZROBIŁAM SOBIE PRZERWĘ. - Mam dla Ciebie ciekawostkę. NO DAWAJ. - Ludzie używają dwóch rąk do pisania na klawiaturze. Robią tak, by było szybciej. JA TEŻ MAM DLA WAS CIEKAWOSTKĘ. MOJE PACE NIE KLIKAJĄ W KLAWIATURĘ, JAK INNI. U MNIE PALCE ŚLIZGAJĄ SIĘ PO KLAWIATURZE, I WCISKAJĄ GUZIKI. I TYLKO LEWA RĘKA PISZE. PRAWĄ COŚ JEM, ALBO SIĘ PODPIERAM. CO JEST CIEKAWE, PONIEWAŻ JESTEM PRAWORĘCZNA... - A nie próbowałaś kiedyś użyć, no nie wiem, obu rąk? Znaczy, wiem, że czasem używasz, ale i tak tylko trzema palcami u każdej ręki. Jak piszesz to wygląda na skrzyżowanie pająka z wężem. Próbowałam. Ale wtedy ty byś była sztuczna. Teraz masz specjalne miejsce w mojej głowie, podpowiadasz dowcipy, ogólnie jesteś weną. Czasem nawet się ze mnie śmiejesz, kiedy oberwę piłką. ale, gdybym nauczyła się pisać oburącz, to bym sama cię kreowała, nie byłabyś sobą, nie byłabyś żywa. Dlatego tak dziwnie piszę. Nie myśl, że nie próbowałam tak dziwnie pisać... Normalnie kącik zwierzeń. Naprawdę długo to w sobie chowałaś. TAK, W KOŃCU KILKA MIESIĘCY WAS NIE PISAŁAM. AŻ SIĘ ZA KOMENTARZAMI STĘSKNIŁAM. EJ WIECIE, ŻE MARY JEST TAK NAPRAWDĘ Mary-Sue? - Kim? Czekaj, wygoogluję to.... -------trzy strony w googlach, dwa filmiki o kotach i trzy książki na Wattpadzie później ---- - To ja jestem idealna! Nie nie jesteś. - Ale Karolcia sama przyznała, że jestem Mary-Sue! A co to jest? - Istota spotykana na blogach i opowiadaniach, ideał, nie posiada wad, ale ma nadnaturalne moce. Często Alter-ego pisarki. A ja jestem weną, więc się zaliczam! Ale to źle. Mogą się z ciebie nabijać... - Jakoś to zniosę. W końcu jestem Mary! Sue! I tym akcentem, przerywamy. '' C.D.N''. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania